The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous
by rry
Summary: Sirius is the president of the 'RAA'. It was a joke at first, but then it got serious. RLSB SBRL slash I hope it's better than it sounds, I think it is anyway. First part in the 'CLUB' series.
1. Chapter One: The beginnings

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter One: The beginnings**

It started out as a joke, really, about three months ago…

Remus 'thunk'-ed down next to his friends one morning near the start of term, and groused.

"What's up with you?" James asked, setting down his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, Remmy, you look like someone shoved a flubber worm down your trousers," Sirius said, poking Remus with his fork.

Remus glared dryly at his friend, "Your fan club."

An over exaggerated gasp, "No! What have the 'WLAEASB' done now?"

Remus sighed, "The 'We Love Absolutely Everything About Sirius Black' club has accosted me in the hallway _again_. Sirius, it's the eighth time this month, not to mention they're the most infuriating group of girls that have _ever_ banded together to form one positively evil confederacy… of doom!"

Sirius gawked, and then slammed his head down on the table. "I don't understand those big words you used!"

Remus looked at Sirius, his long hair falling over his shoulders and onto the table, his shoulders shaking slightly in suppressed laughter. "I fucking hate those evil sons-a-bitches," the werewolf stated blandly.

Sirius's head shot right back up, wide eyed. Remus never cursed. "Whoa," Peter said.

Sirius stared, but then his face pulled into a wide smirk, "You're just jealous I _have_ a fan club."

Remus sighed, "Sure, what ever you say Pads," and he pulled some food onto his plate.

Silence lasted about five seconds before a thought hit Sirius, "I know what to do to fix this monstrosity!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no," a sudden feeling of dread washed over Remus.

"Oh yes!" Sirius threw an arm around Remus's shoulders, "I'll get you a fan club!"

"Oh fuck."

"…You say 'oh' a lot, Remus," the most popular seventeen-year-old in the school said. "You keep on moanin' like that I may have to do something one of us might regret."

* * *

The next day Remus was walking down the corridor when a poster taped to it caught his eye, and then said eye twitched. He ripped the poster off the wall and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus barged through the door and slammed the poster down on the table in front of Sirius and interrupting his and James's exploding snap game. "The. Fuck?"

Sirius stared innocently, "You're starting to curse a lot Moony, who've you been hanging out with?"

"You," He sighed, "Why'd you put these up?"

The poster read:

_Love books? Love learning? Love the library? Love pretty boys with perfect golden hair even when he doesn't use a conditioner? Love gold eyes to match? Then come to the first official 'Remus Admirers Anonymous' meeting at 1:00pm in the Room of Requirement this Saturday! And, yes, I'm talking about Remus Lupin, marauder and best friend of Sirius Black! _

"I told you I'd get you a fan club, so there you go!" Sirius smiled cheekily.

Remus stared again, then finally saying, "You're infuriating, I'm going to bed," and he left.

* * *

Sirius sat on a table in the Room of Requirement at 1:00pm on Saturday. He was interested to see who (and how many people) showed up to this little meeting.

He had come in at about 12:30 to get some tables and pillows and, what ever else he felt they'd need, into the room. Then he just sat down on one of the tables and waited, inevitably getting very bored.

At precisely 1:03pm two Hufflepuffs, about 5th year maybe, came in and stopped, stared, opened their moths to say something, but then stopped and stared again.

Sirius smiled hopping off the desk, "Glad to see Remus has _some_ admirers--," the girls started to talk again, "—I'll explain when every one else is here, if that's what you want. …So, then, sit somewhere," and he went back to sitting on his desk.

Around 1:30 Sirius finally decided to explain what was going on. There were about twenty-seven girls in the room, from 4th to 7th year and were from all houses but Slytherin, and all were undoubtedly wondering what Sirius was doing here. "So…" he started, "you guys all _admirer _Remus?" Most nodded, some giggled, Sirius shrugged. "Ok then, it all started um…. Thursday and Remus was accosted by my fan club, the 'WLAEASB', so I naturally assumed he was jealous and created this, the 'RAA', 'Remus Admirers Anonymous', Remus's fan club. I'm simply here because I wanted to see how many people showed up," Sirius saw some money passing between a couple hands and a slightly proud smile pulled onto his lips. "…I actually have a question for you all." Murmurs passed about and Sirius waited for them to quiet down to continue. "Why--," he paused and re worded what he was going to ask, "—what do you girls find attractive about Remus?"

Loud talking erupted from the group and Sirius was taken aback, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! I can't hear in such a high pitch, only dogs can hear as high as you guys."

"WE'RE GIRLS!!" a blond Ravenclaw yelled.

"Oh, shut up, Beth!" Another girl called. An argument erupted between the two and Sirius stood there amused as the cat fight progressed and then was over quickly and the two girls quickly called a truce.

"So, all I heard was 'great hair', 'really smart', 'sweet', 'kind', and 'nice arse', anything else?" Sirius asked, talking down a list of everything they'd said.

"He's really cool!"

"He has a way with words!"

"His eyes!"

Sirius nodded, taking everything down, his tongue sticking out slightly from between his lips. "Ok, ok! So…" he looked at the parchment in his hands, "that's… really long. …Anyway! So, since this is an anonymous meeting-sssss, you're not allowed to talk about them, and not allowed to—hold on, I made a list of rules." He turned and tacked a poster to one of the walls. He smiled and stepped out of the way to let the girls read the poster.

It read:

_The RAA;_

_Rule #1. No talking about the 'RAA' to anyone but another 'RAA' member._

_Rule #2. _ _No talking about the 'RAA' to anyone but another 'RAA' member.(1)_

_Rule #3. I, Sirius Black, am founder of the 'RAA' and thereby undisputed president; I will never be mentioned in association with the 'RAA' because I have a reputation to keep up._

_Rule#4. There will be no more fighting after today._

_Rule #5. Meetings will only be held on Saturdays _without_ Hogsmeade trips, and are always at 1:00pm._

_Rule #6. No bad mouthing Remus or any other of my friends, or face the consequences._

_Rule #7. All 'RAA' members must sigh at the bottom of this piece of parchment, thereby signing to an oath of silence about the goings on of the 'RAA'._

_Rule #8. I will not tolerate any Slytherins and any found will be thrown out and the victim of many a pranks._

_Rule #9. If you object to any rule then shut up 'cause it's my club and I don't care what you really think, 'cause where just here to talk and gossip about Remus and his hair._

_Rule #10. If any of you are here to try to get close to me, Sirius Black, founder of the 'RAA', number one member, and president, then you can just shove off cause you're out of your tree to think I'd consider you if you just want to use Remus to get close to me. I do have _some _morals._

_Rule #11. If you didn't notice that Rule #1 and Rule #2 are the same, you have no chance with Remus Lupin. _

Sirius smiled, "Ok? Who wants to sign first? …OH! I do!!!" and he ran up and scribbled his name on the poster of the 'RAA's rules in very big loopy-ish letters. "HA!" He exclaimed, "I guess Dumbledore will be able to read _that_!(2)" One by one the girls came up and signed their names too. Sirius committed every face to every corresponding name and house, just to be sure no one talk about what was going on, and to see who would be looking at Remus later on in what he calls 'life'. Sirius and the gang of girls talked for another hour or so getting acquainted and learning names.

"Alright-y then!" Sirius said clapping his hands together, "See you all next week! I'm hungry, good bye. No talking about Remus with out me!!" and he ran out! The rest of the 'RAA' club followed out slowly, heading to dinner.

Sirius expected to have fun with his little club, and he did, he just never expected to fall in love with Remus because of it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!! (1) Fight Club. If you've ever seen/read it the first to rules of fight club are 'You do not talk about fight club!'. (2) John Hancock said "There! I guess King George will be able to read that!" after signing the U.S. Declaration of Independence, that's why his signature is so big.

So, you like it? There's more, the updates will be sporadic at best, and possibly short. But I really want to get at least one full story on here! I have two others I need to update, one not since '05 I think, but anyway! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter Two:A bit afterandthenextmeeting

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Two: A bit after and the next meeting**

Sirius 'frump'-ed down onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room after the first 'RAA' meeting. He managed to stay still for several seconds be he leaned annoyingly over Remus's shoulder to see what he was reading. "What's 'at?"

Remus turned to look at Sirius before leaning back suddenly upon seeing his friend's closeness. "Gosh! Don't do that. You know it bothers me."

"I know, but you're so pretty it's hard to resist." The last half was a little sarcastic, "So what cha readin'?" He leaned back onto the armrest and lifted his feet to Remus's lap.

The werewolf gave a small sigh, "If you can guess from one line I'll give you a piece if chocolate."

Sirius gasped, "No! The world is ending! Remus is _giving_ away his chocolate!" He smiled, "I accept your challenge!"

Remus smirked, put the back of his hand to his forehead and swooned slightly, "_'My Oberon! what visions have I seen! Methought I was enamoured of an ass!'_"

Sirius stared, _'Crap, it's one of his "Shakespeare" plays.'_ "Umm… it's…" he pulled his legs from Remus's lap and placed his head in his hands and thought a moment. "It's not _Romeo and Juliet_."

Remus gave a bark of a laugh, "Yeah, it isn't! …Common, it's possibly the most famous line in the play."

"Uhhhh."

Remus smiled, "Give up?"

Sirius sat for another second before sighing, "Yeah."

"I win! Queen of the fairies, Titania, says it to her King Oberon after he lifts the spell that made her fall in love with Bottom, who had his head turned into that of an donkey's, from her and—."

"I wanna know what play it was in, not the whole thing." Sirius interrupted.

Remus almost glared, but then pouted, "Fine. It's from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"…Sorry," Sirius mumbled, knowing he had ruined Remus's little bout of fun.

"It's ok," Remus returned to reading. Silence rained for several seconds before they were interrupted by a sixth year girl, whom Sirius immediately recognized as one of the members of the 'RAA'. Her name was Jessica Coots.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, straining up.

Jessica looked nervous, "Ummm… about, about the next, ummm, there's Gryffindor Quidditch practice from 12pm to 3pm and—."

"I see," Sirius cut her off. He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down all the names, houses, and years of all the girls in the 'RAA', then quickly signed his name at the bottom. "Go find them and tell them it's been moved to 4pm ok?" He knew Remus was watching intently and ignored him, handing Jessica the paper. She nodded and quickly disappeared to tell all the other Admirers.

"Who was that, and what was it about?" Remus asked once she was out of ear shot.

Sirius shrugged, "Jessica Coots sixth year Gryffindor, no idea."

Remus stared suspiciously for a moment, and then went back to reading. Sirius got bored sitting there and did something that would have made James scream like a girl if he'd seen it; he pulled out his homework and started working.

* * *

Sirius pulled a t-shirt over his head and slapped his locker shut, trying to get out of the locker room fast.

"Wanna sneak into Hogsmeade?" James asked as he too pulled on his shirt.

Sirius shook his head, "Nope, have to go somewhere." It was after Quidditch practice and he had a 'RAA' meeting to hold in the Room of Requirement.

"Wha'? Got a date or somen'?" James joked.

"Nope, gotta be somewhere though."

"Where? You never go anywhere without a reason, and you never never tell me the reason!"

"…You've confused me now."

"What, with the 'never never' thing?"

"Yeah, that made very little sense." Sirius walked towards the door with James clipping at his heals.

"So where are you going? To the Astronomy Tower? Hogsmeade? Without me? I feel hurt! You're excluding me from your life aren't you! You don't wanna be friends anymore! And then you're gonna go live with Moony and run wild under the full moon and dance naked during solar eclipses!" James joked.

Sirius stared at him like he'd finally lost his marbles, "You're… crazy."

"I KNEW IT!! You hate me! And now Moony's gonna be your bestest friend huh?!"

Sirius sighed, giving up on the 'you're crazy' bit and decided to play along. "You've found me out! How did you know that my greatest fantasy was to make Remus mine and only mine?! And take him away to Morocco so we could live happily ever after?"

James stared, "I KNEW IT!" He ran off towards the castle as fast as he could.

"HEY!! PRONGS!!" Sirius ran after his friend and managed to grab him by the back of his shirt, several feet from the castle doors.

"AHHH!!! No!! Please don't kill me!! I'm sorry!" James yelled as Sirius glared down at him.

The glare only lasted seconds though, before a grin broke out and they both burst out in laughter. "I've got ta go, James, see ya." Sirius waved and ran up the stares to the castle.

Sirius entered the Room of Requirement and stared at the girls in the room, "HULLO! Dreaies! How are you all?" He smiled widely and the girls stared at him.

"You moved the time," Bethany Rapp, seventh year, and the blonde Ravenclaw that got in the fight from last week, said.

"Yeah, I had Quidditch practice," Sirius suddenly sneezed, "Sorry," he mumbled, "Anyway, what are we gonna talk about to day?" And the meeting started.

About halfway through Sirius got bored. "OK!" He yelled out of the boredom, "Who wants to know what Remus's favorite color is?"

All the girls fell silent and then started to talk again all at once, making Sirius's head spin.

"Ok, ok, whoa! Slow down!" They didn't, "…Shut up!!" Now they did. Sirius gave them a smile, "So, raise your hand's and I'll call on you, ok?"

"Ok," The group murmured. One of the girls raised her hand.

"Yeah?" Sirius said pointing at her.

"What _is_ Remus's favorite color?"

"Light green," Sirius answered shortly. He pointed at another girl.

"How many dates has Remus been on?"

"...Not many." He pointed again.

"Is he still a virgin?"

Sirius blushed slightly even though the question wasn't directed _at_ him; it was still about one of his close friends. "Uh, yeah, as far as I know." It was a weird question and he wanted to know too, now.

Another girl asked a question, "What's his shoe size?"

Sirius blinked a couple times, "How is that relevant?"

She shrugged.

"Does he have any siblings?"

"Older brother and sister."

"Does he go home during Christmas and Easter break?"

"No, and sometimes," Sirius sat on the stool for a moment; "You know what? I'm bored, I'm gonna go bother Moony, meetings over. Bye bye"

Several girls yelled in protest, still having several questions. Sirius walked past them simply and swiftly, making his way to the door and opening it to go to dinner and see Remus.

* * *

TBC! Um…. So was this chapter any good? I think it kinda was. I have that feeling it could be better. Thanks for reading this though, see ya next chapter. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Girls

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Three: The Girls**

"Gosh! Why does he do that? For once I'd like to end a 'meeting', or what ever this is, normally," a brunet Gryffindor fourth year complained. Several other girls agreed.

"I think he just has an attention span as large as his dick," Sara Bram, a seventh year Ravenclaw, mumbled.

"Oh, shut up! You're just mad 'because he dumped you," Bethany glared.

"You wanna go?" Sara yelled, jumping up.

Bethany jumped up, too, "Sure! Why not, it'll be like fighting a toothpick! That's probably why he dumped you!"

"You bitch!" Sara lunged at Beth, reaching out to grab or tear any part of her she could.

"HEY! Stop!" the brunet Gryffindor tried to come between the two fighting girls. "Stop! It's a rule; we're not allowed to fight!!"

Several of the girls scurried away but five others jumped into the fight to try to break it up. After several minutes they pulled Beth and Sara apart; all girls involved panting hard.

It was a couple minutes before anyone spoke. "We can fight now," Sara breathed, still winded, "the meeting's over."

"Not while we're in the Room of Requirement," Jessica quipped quickly. "If you want to fight, take it to the corridor where you'll get caught. If I teacher finds us in here and you two are fighting, then we'll _all_ be in trouble." She looked around the room as she talked; looking into the slightly scared faces of the younger years, and the red tinged ones of the older years. "Remus wouldn't like us fighting anyway. He hates it."

"How the hell would you know?" Sara growled, ripping herself from the grips of the other girls. Bethany soon followed her lead, freeing herself.

"Have you _ever_ heard him chastise James Potter and Sirius Black? Gryffindors don't like Slytherins but Remus still tells Potter and Black not to fight with them," Jessica stated like Sara was crazy.

Sara was fuming, "You know what? …I DON'T CARE! What's up with you people?! How can you like Lupin more than Sirius? Sirius is hot and sexy and he can—."

"If you don't like Remus, then why'd you join?" Beth glared; a lot of the other girls were glaring along with her, too; she'd broken rule number ten. She'd joined to get close to Sirius Black.

She had no problem voicing it either, "Sirius."

The door was vaguely heard opening and closing as the brunet Gryffindor fourth year disappeared out of the room.

Jessica was know by several friends as level headed but to do something like what Sara did was disgraceful to Remus, whom all the girls (but one) in the room had a crush on. Jessica tried not to hit Sara but it was hard not too, and before she knew it, a resounding slap filtered through the room and most girls gasped in shock. Jessica stared at her hand; it stung… because she slapped someone. Her widened eyes made it up to Sara's face, which mirrored hers, where a read mark was rapidly forming. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Sara shook her head, clearing her thoughts to form words, though only one formed. "Bitch," she growled as she lunged forward again, this time at Jessica.

* * *

The brunet, Persephone Jepson, rushed to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could. Remus usually was studying in the library around this time but because it was the weekend, he was most likely helping out some of the younger years who needed help. She quickly muttered the password ("Demeter") to the Fat Lady and rushed inside just as fast. (1) 

Persephone rounded the corner and spotted Sirius lounging on the couch, poking Remus in the thigh with his foot. She ran over and stoped, panting in front of Sirius, who quickly noticed and recognized her. He sat up, concerned because of her red face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Remus also took notice, "Are you ok, Persephone?"

Persephone blushed at being addressed by name from Remus. Her face getting redder just served to make Sirius more worried, "What happened?"

"Um," She tried to catch her breath, "Sara, Beth, Jessica, not, rule ten, and four, broken," Persephone managed to gasp out.

Recognition swung rapidly on to Sirius face, "They still there?" Persephone nodded and Sirius jumped up and ran quickly to the Room of Requirement.

Remus sat there, "Um… What's going on?"

Persephone blushed again, "Um, nothing, just… no matter," and she ran out too, leaving a rather confused Remus sitting on the couch with his book closed on his lap.

"Uh, okay," he mumbled blinking, and opening his book again.

* * *

Sirius opened the door and walked into see Jessica huddled behind Ruth Jasmine and Perry Lope, both sixth year Hufflepuffs. Sara was being restrained by Beth, Marie Pepper, and Tessa Keith. The room seemed to stop as it noticed his presence, "Who broke what?" 

Emily Seth snitched, "Sara and Beth fought, Sara only joined to get to you, and then Jessica slapped Sara, then they fought." (Persephone slipped back inside quietly as Emily finished.)

Sirius nodded and said coolly, "Sara, I told you last year it was over between us, you're just not my type. I hereby throw you out of the 'RAA' for breaking Rules four and ten." It was a personal insult to Sirius; that Sara joined because she still like him, and not moved on. Though, to Sirius, the mere thought of Sara liking Remus slightly revolted him. It would be extremely odd to have his ex-girlfriend date his second-best friend (James being the first). "I don't want to see you around the 'RAA' again or anywhere near me or Remus, or any of my other friends."

Sara glared, looking like she was about to cry, her face slowly turning red, "You…." She clenched her fists and bit her lip while looking for the right words. "You… Remus… I… I'm only not your type because you f-f-f-fucking _LOVE_ REMUS LUPIN!!" She finally settled on yelling, her chest heaving.

The girls gasped.

Sirius was taken aback, a red hue filtering onto his face, mouth agape and speechless. "I… I…. What?" he finished lamely, blinking rapidly.

Sara screamed shrilly and ran roughly out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "YOU ARE SO STUPID!!"

Sirius stood there staring dumbly at the door, and the girls stared at him.

Jessica hesitated, "Is—is that true?" Some of the girls nodded and murmured their agreement.

Sirius head snapped over to the crowd, blushing heavily still, "N-no. I don't—don't like Remus that way…" it turned out as more of a question than he wanted. They stared at him, soon he couldn't take all the eyes staring at him, and he bolted.

The girls stood there in silence.

"Do you think… she was right? I mean, he started a fan club for Remus." All eyes turned to Jessica as she spoke.

"Well," Beth started, "he said that it was because of the 'WLAEASB' abusing Remus."

"He did," Emily agreed, "but, how do we know it's true?"

Ruth piped up, "I saw them about two weeks ago, saying something about how all Sirius does is spend time with Remus."

"They do, I heard Remus complain about them during breakfast one day," Persephone murmured.

"I heard that too," Marie, a seventh year Ravenclaw, nodded.

It started near the back but quickly moved towards the front of the group; a small, tiny whisper of how cute it would be for Remus and Sirius to be together. Needless to say, some girls quickly objected, but around seven, or eight, said it was adorable.

The 'RAA' was quite divided, over half didn't like even entertaining the thought, and the minority thought it was so cute.

In the end, it was Jessica Coots, Bethany Rapp, Persephone Jepson, Emily Seth, Ruth Jasmine, Marie Pepper, Perry Lope, and Tessa Keith, who liked the idea of Sirius becoming a couple with Remus.

All the other girls left before they started talking again.

"What are we going to do?" Jessica asked.

"Well, we still like Remus right?" Bethany received nods, "Then we won't get kicked out of the 'RAA' ok?" Beth gave a small relieved sigh, as did every one else.

"Let's create another club!" Tessa suggested.

"But, can we?" Persephone asked.

"There's nothing against it, we can create a new group and still be part of the 'RAA'…" Beth said, tapping a table nervously.

"We sure we want to do this?" Ruth asked.

"I'm interested," Perry shrugged.

Marie nodded, "Let's do it."

Jessica sat there for a moment, "Wait, we need to know… what exactly we're doing first."

Silence for a moment.

"We're admiring the not-yet-couple of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Tessa answered.

A couple of the girls giggled.

"We should get them together!" Emily joked and they all laughed, but it soon puttered out.

"That'd be so cool!" Jessica got them all giggling.

They talked and giggled and laughed for another hour or so, sorting the little things out and finding a name for themselves. They ended up choosing it for one reason, the make Sara Bram livid. They called themselves, the 'Sirius Adores Remus Adorers', or the 'SARA'.

* * *

TBC!!! 

(1)Persephone (Pur-seff-own-ee) in Greek mythology, the daughter of Demeter and Zeus who was abducted by Hades, king of the underworld, to become his Queen. She spent half the year in the underworld and half the year on earth with her mother. (This is why we have winter and spring, because Demeter, the Goddess of Earth, said she wouldn't let anything grown while her daughter was not with her.)

Sorry if this chapter was a little cheesy, but if you look at it, the eight 'RAA' members, they're still the 'RAA', just they've broken off into a little sub-group, too. And it won't just be the 'SARA' convincing him of his undeniable love for Remus, the 'RAA' does help a little.

Oh! Here's a list of the 'SARA' members' houses and years.

Jessica Coots; Gryffindor, Sixth year

Bethany Rapp; Ravenclaw, Seventh year

Persephone Jepson; Gryffindor, Fourth year

Emily Seth; Ravenclaw, Fifth year

Ruth Jasmine; Hufflepuff, Sixth year

Marie Pepper; Ravenclaw, Seventh year

Perry Lope; Hufflepuff, Sixth year

Tessa Keith; Hufflepuff, Seventh year


	4. Chapter Four: Remus

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Four: Remus **

Remus was still seated in the common room when Sirius rushed in.

"What was up with Jepson and those other girls?" Remus asked, eyes peering from over the top of the book.

"Idonotloveyou! It'snottrue!" Sirius squeaked, blushed darkly then ran away.

Remus stared at the door Sirius disappeared through, confused. "What the heck?"

"No idea. He said he had somewhere to go after practice today and he skipped out on our usual visit to Hogsmeade." James said as he plopped down on the couch across from Remus's chair. "He didn't even tell me where he was going. Said there wasn't a bird, but I don't believe him."

"He'd tell you if there was. He tells you just about everything," Remus returned to reading.

"Yeah," James sprawled out the couch, "but what he doesn't tell me he tells you. …Well, most of the time anyway." He took a deep breath and let it out, messing up his already disheveled hair.

Remus glanced up, "Really? He hasn't told me anything… and since he hasn't, he probably won't. That's how Sirius is, tells you what he wants you to know." He paused momentarily, a smirk threatening his pleasant smile. "The rest you have to stalk out of him."

James tipped his head back and laughed, "I _knew_ there was a reason we call you a marauder Moony. So, when we gonna stalk him?" James leaned forward.

"Never," Remus returned to reading, "I was joking."

James deadpanned and leaned back again, "And I knew there was a reason you became a prefect."

"You're head boy."

"Yeah, but that's just cause Dumbledore decided Lily should marry me."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I doubt that's the reason. It's more likely that he felt you deserved the 'head boy' roll, for some unknown reason."

"Yes, the reason that Lily should marry me," James smiled.

Remus snorted, "Ever think that that is the reason Lily _hasn't_ said yes to you?"

"…What do you mean?" James raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"I mean," he paused, searching for what ever words he felt he would need. "I mean that 'This is how I want it, so you should just go along with it for your own good,' attitude."

James frowned, and then defensively said, "I do not act like that."

"Yes you do, well, sometimes you do. Remember in fifth year? When you first asked her to marry you?" Remus gave up on reading and marked his place in this book, then set it on the table in front of him.

James thought, trying to remember what Remus was talking about. "Oh…" He remembered now. "That didn't go down to well."

"Mm-hmm," Remus said, "She wouldn't even look at you for the rest of the month."

"Yeah," James said slowly, reaching to scratch at the back of his neck, at least a little embarrassed still.

"You know; if you didn't prank as much, or at all, she'd probably like you better, maybe even consider becoming… friends." He said the last word as if it was improbable.

James huffed and crossed his arms, "That's impossible. If I pranked any less, I wouldn't be pranking at all."

"Alright," Remus huffed, "have fun, I'm going to bed." Remus got up, grabbed his book, and headed for the seventh year dorms.

The werewolf tossed his things to his bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed. Once that was done he walked back out and slipped under the covers, not noticing Sirius eyes on his form.

* * *

Sirius's still shocked and still wide eyes never left Remus's form as the other boy got under the covers. 

'_It's impossible. There's no way, he's one of my best friends. Just a friend. _

'…_But he does have nice hair. _

'…_I have nice hair, so what?_

'…_His is prettier, such a beautiful golden brown color. You know it's so soft, and you've always wanted to run your fingers through it. _

'…_I do not. _

'…_The way his hair lightly touches his shoulders, and caresses his neck, gets in his eyes and makes him look to cute, and innocent._

'…_Shut up. It's impossible. I've gone out with so many girls, and absolutely _no_ guys._

'…_Doesn't matter, you've heard the stories of the guys who married birds, but we're interested in guys._

'…_Shut. Up.'_ Sirius stopped arguing with himself as he heard the door open and James and Peter walked in, talking about whatever in hushed voices so as not to disturb the two teens they thought asleep.

"What do you mean? That's impossible." Peter whispered in his puny voice.

"I know, but Remus said…" James sighed. "I don't know what I mean. I could mean anything. I could mean the worlds going to end, or that Sirius's real animagus form is a unicorn! I have no clue."

"You mean, you could even mean… stuff like, like, Sirius is gay?" Peter said still lost.

"Shit!" Sirius muttered as he cascaded over the edge of the bed. "Ow! Fuck!" Sirius yelled clutching his shoulder.

"Damn! You okay Sirius?" James said concerned as he made his way to his fallen friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sirius nodded, getting up but still holding his shoulder.

There was a swift sound of fabric being moved and metal clanking as Remus threw his bed curtains open; the sound of bare feet on hard floor as he moved, and Remus was by Sirius's side in seconds.

"You okay?" he asked as he reached out to gingerly touch Sirius's shoulder.

"Fine," Sirius flinched slightly as Remus touched his shoulder.

"Take off your shirt."

"WHAT?!" Sirius tried to break free of Remus's grip but just ended up hurting himself more, "Uh… ow."

"Well, it's either that or you can explain to a cranky and tired Madam Pomfrey why you have a dislocated shoulder at," he glanced at the clock, "eleven-thirty at night." He smiled sweetly.

"Damn," Sirius muttered. "Is it really dislocated?"

Remus shrugged, "Most likely."

Sirius sighed and removed his pajama top. Remus felt his shoulder again and Sirius almost shivered, but covered it with a flinch. _'No way, it's can't be true. …Then why am I thinking about it so much?'_ Suddenly a raging pain sliced through his thoughts. "SHIT! REMUS! OW!!!" He pulled his arm from Remus's hands and clutched at it. "What the fuck was that for?"

Remus winced a little, "I'm sorry, but it's best to reset a dislocation without the person who has the dislocation to know."

"Yeah," James agreed, who had his fair share of dislocations. "They don't tense that way."

Sirius sighed, "Thanks then, I'm going back to bed." A touch of sarcasm never hurt anyone.

Sirius laid down on the bed, pulled his covers up and squeezed his eyes shut tight. _'No way,'_ and the black haired teen slipped off to sleep.

* * *

TBC!! 

Ok so, about the part where Sirius fell out of bed, I have a reason as to my weird word choice. I love pretty words, used prettily! They're so weird and funny, they have their own hand motions when I read them! I won't tell you what the hand motions are though, cause they're mine! Here's another example of a 'Pretty Words' sentence; _"Their lips met in a fiery display of electricity."_ **:hand motion:** Heehee! See? I love my pretty words!

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter might be up soon! If today, then tomorrow! …Or the next day! ….This is my longest story yet!


	5. Chapter Five:ASonnetedDream,andaFreeHand

_)Dreams(_

* * *

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous **

**Chapter Five: A Sonnet-ed Dream, and a Free-Hand**

The ache in Sirius's shoulder subsided some, but his odd dreams we're not caused by pain; his mind was still tormenting him about what Sara Bram had said. _'There's no way,' _he thought again.

_)'Breakfast sucks, these eggs suck, how the hell does she think I love—?!' Thoughts interrupted by Remus sitting down next to him._

"_Hey, having fun?" A calm, warm smile. _

O me! what eyes hath Love put in my head,

"_Fine," The smallest twinge of a blush, 'Damnit! What the hell's going on?'_

Which have no correspondence with true sight;

"_That's good! I had the weirdest dream last night! I was running through the forest, you know," Whispered, "Full moon, but I had my mind completely!" Back to his normal sweet voice, "It was weird, but fun. …Oh! You were there too, Padfoot!" A calm smile, "It was fun!"_

Or, if they have, where is my judgment fled,

"_That sounds like fun, perhaps someday I'll invent a potion for you that makes it so you don't lose your head." A warm smile, crinkling eyes. _

That censures falsely what they see aright?

"_Thank you, Padfoot! You're the best!" Arms around his neck, a face pressed close to his._

If that be fair whereon my false eyes dote,

"_Just for you Remmie." Almost so they can't hear._

What means the world to say it is not so?

"_Let's eat! I'm starved!" Pulled back, back to the table, to eat._

If it be not, then love doth well denote

_Staring, 'Remus,' at the eyes, smile, nose, bend and crane of the neck._

Love's eye is not so true as all men's: no,

_Colors; Golden hair, gold eyes, specks of blue in them, slight tan of the skin from the sun. _

How can it? O! how can Love's eye be true,

_Werewolf. How? So beautiful, so nice, kind, caring… "Way with words." _

That is so vexed with watching and with tears?

_Not mean, not evil, never evil. _

No marvel then, though I mistake my view;

_A light laugh, a care filled gesture, surrounded by friends. _

The sun itself sees not, till heaven clears.

_But alone._

O cunning Love! with tears thou keep'st me blind,

"_Remus," Whispered. 'He's always alone, to read, to write, to study. Werewolf. To be alone. Forgotten? No, never. Won't let him be forgotten. Won't let him cry. Happiness. …Shown. Together, collective, sync. Never alone, not again.' _

Lest eyes well-seeing thy foul faults should find.

_A simple movement, a touch of lips, a quick gesture. Kindness, love, simple. Simply.(_

Sirius sat up quickly in his bed, breath coming heavily. "Shit," he muttered as he pulled his legs up to him and ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit, I don't! …Don't want to. ...Don't wan to," _'Admit it. You may love him.' _"Fuck."

He heard the showers running and flopped back into bed. "Damn. …Well," he signed, "won't mother love this?"

* * *

Remus lay in bed for hours, a sigh escaping his lips every so often, before succumbing to a heavy sleep. 

_)Heavy corridors. Running by night. 'Ever simple? No.' _

_Continuous. Never ending, always a quandary. _

_Chasing quick. A wolf._

_Darkness. "For love or naught." A mutter._

"_Keep running you'll never win." Wolf. A cold laugh._

"_Away. Away I'll run." Reassurance; needed._

"_Away to who? Where? No one, no where." A snicker._

_A stumble. Up. Quick, stairs. "Hurry." A fast breath. A quick glance, over to the right._

_Closer now. "Run faster, I'll still catch you. A hunt tonight. What fun." Evil, pure._

_Worry. Speed, fast, quick, lighting. Strike. A turn. _

_New corridor. Heavier still. Pounding. "Pressure. Release." 'Faster. I need.'_

_Wolf, ever closer. Claw, out stretched. Groping. "Never far behind. Full moon, days away. I win."_

"_Never. Won't let you. Never." Breathe. Pulse, faster. Pounding._

_Laughter. "Never far behind. Close now."_

_Claws, gracing flesh. Twinge._

_Push, fight, accost. "Faster." _

_Whimpers. Tears. Fear. Worry. Sweat. _

_Pain. Tear. Rip. Claw. Destroy. _

_Trip. Unthinkable. "But possible." _

_Burn. "Oxygen." Necessity; not here. _

_Trip. Fall. Cascade. "No." Down._

_Caught._

_Trapped. _

_Cornered._

"_Sirius." Help; necessity. _

_Above, looking down. A wolf. A smirk, twisted, pinched, pulled. Evil._

_Alone. Drowning… alone._

_Laughter, evil. _

_Alone. Trapped, cornered, raped. _

_Cry, tear. Alone. _

_Wolf._

_Werewolf._

_Now.(_

Remus jostled awake, eyes wide and fearful. Tears streamed down his face as he sat there stunned. _'Stupid dream,'_ He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. For the most part it worked, until the fading memory of the dream returned. It wasn't the fist time he had that dream. The first time was about, _'Hmph, my sixteenth birthday,' _Remus thought bitterly, _'He never rescues me.' _

Remus sighed, pulled his curtain open, glanced at the clock, and got ready for the school day ahead of him; the dream a distant memory, frequently revisited, every six days before the full moon.

'_I wonder if he ever will? …Or how?' _Remus spared a passing glance at the still sleeping boy's bed, hoping Sirius's dream was more enjoyable.

* * *

TBC!!! 

Whoa. I did _not_ mean to make Remus's dream sad; in fact, I wanted him to have one of Shakespeare's sonnets, too. It just didn't happen; the one I picked for him didn't fit in how I wanted it to. So I made this up on the spot! …In fact, I didn't really plan on writing two chapters in one day, so I didn't have anything to go on for this one, so I guess I made up this whole chapter on the spot!

I hope you liked my little poem-y stuff. Tell me if it's any good, k, or if it's too choppy?

Here the sonnet (and translation I found for it. Also, the 'she' could be a he, because in the actual sonnet it says 'it'.)

**Sonnet 148**

_O me! what eyes hath Love put in my head,  
Which have no correspondence with true sight;  
Or, if they have, where is my judgment fled,  
That censures falsely what they see aright?  
If that be fair whereon my false eyes dote,  
What means the world to say it is not so?  
If it be not, then love doth well denote  
Love's eye is not so true as all men's: no,  
How can it? O! how can Love's eye be true,   
That is so vexed with watching and with tears?  
No marvel then, though I mistake my view;  
The sun itself sees not, till heaven clears.  
O cunning Love! with tears thou keep'st me blind,   
Lest eyes well-seeing thy foul faults should find. _

**Sonnet 148 TRANSLATION**

Oh me! What eyes Love has put into my head, that fail to see things undistorted! Or if they _can _see things accurately, what's happened to my judgment, that falsely criticises what they see? If the one my flawed eyes see as beautiful is beautiful, what does everyone else mean when they say she isn't? If she isn't it shows that when one is in love the eyes don't see as clearly as other eyes do. No, how could they? Oh, how could the eyes of love see accurately when they're so distraught by staying awake and crying? It's no wonder, then, that I'm mistaken in what I see; the sun itself doesn't see anything until the sky clears. Oh, my cunning love! You keep me blind with tears so that, not seeing clearly, I can't discover your bad faults.

P.S. Next chapter should have a meeting in it. And it'll be happier! Yay!


	6. Chapter Six: The 'WLAEASB'

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous **

**Chapter Six: The 'WLAEASB'**

Sara Bram marched angrily down the hallway. "Stupid Sunday meeting dates," she growled, "like church," she sighed.

"Oh, anything for you my dear Sirius," Sara reached the classroom door and opened it slowly.

Around ninety heads turned to look at her.

"Bram, how did your mission go?" The girl standing at the desk asked. She was the 'WLAEASB' club president.

"I failed, Sirius kicked me out." Sara said as she walked forward down the aisle slowly.

Elexandra Scotts, sixth year Slytherin, glared, "How?"

Sara glared back, "I broke a couple rules."

Elexandra screeched and all the other girls flinched. "Why!! Your mission was simple! You just needed to find out _why_ Sirius was hosting a club dedicated to _Lupin_." She spat out the name.

The 'WLAEASB's had long ago come to the conclusion that Remus was the only person standing between them and Sirius. They knew Sirius joked around with James Potter, too, but with Remus Lupin, they felt that it was different. Around half of the 'WLAEASB' community had gone out with Sirius was at some point and the dark haired man usually said the same break-up line, 'We don't mesh, let's end it before something bad happens.' but once he had actually said, 'Remus doesn't like your vibes, let's break-up.'

"I tried!" Sara defended.

"I heard," another girl started, "that you told Sirius what we though about him and Lupin." The girl stared at her nails as Sara's face reddened with rage.

Sara tried to hold in her anger and clenched her fists as she spoke, "Sirius was being thick! What could I do? We all know how he gets when he's like that!!"

Elexandra's eyes narrowed, "You told?" She moved out from behind the desk. She may have been wearing short-shorts and a tank top (it was mid September) but she looked menacing all the same; her long, white blond hair pulled up in a pony tail and her black eyes glaring darkly.

Sara glared right back; Elexandra was only a sixth year anyway. "All we need to do is make sure Lupin doesn't know. There's no way Sirius would tell him. Sirius looked really shocked when I told him anyway."

Elexandra stared with her hands on her hips as she thought about what to do. "Bram, we're fixing this. Kylie, Brooke, Megan, you're coming too."

The other girls watched as the five strode out of the room. Some wait for a couple seconds before they got up and followed too.

* * *

Sara, Elexandra and her three Slytherin friends walked through the corridors as they made their way to the library, where Remus was sure to be. They knew some other girls were following, but Elexandra didn't care. 

She quickly found Remus's usual table and slapped her hand down on it angrily. Her eye twitched slightly because of the tingling sensation shooting up her arm but she maintained her glare.

Remus looked up from his study book he was poring over, "Yes Scotts?" He looked at the other girls and sighed slightly. _'Great, now I have to deal with the 'Weasel Abs' again.'_

"So," she sat herself on the table, positioning herself so Remus could get a great view of her legs. "How are you?" She smiled sweetly.

Remus stared. _'…Okay, gross,'_ "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing? I really am sorry about all the things I, err, we said in the past." Elexandra leaned back a little, smiling sweetly and pouting her lips a little.

Remus stared again, "Yes, and that's roughly what you said last time we met, too, so what's this really about?"

Her face fell, "Uhn," she glared and crawled onto the table hands and knees.

Remus leaned back in his chair disturbed. He was really beginning to hate the new elected president of the 'WLAEASB's, at least the former president, Jessica Flormore, hadn't been such a slut. "Scotts," his voice was warning.

Sara stood there and sighed, "Scotts, you're being really immature and disgusting."

Elexandra's three friends were leaning against bookcases and every once in a while would look back to see what was going on.

Elexandra ignored everyone and went on to say what she wanted. It wasn't really needed but it would be fun (to her) to say to the seventh year prefect. "I think that it would be for the best if you and my Sirius dear if you were to stop being friends with him," she smiled sweetly again.

Remus stared, blinked, and then smiled charmingly, "Thou infectious pox-marked harpy."

Elexandra blinked rapidly as her face twisted into a lost look, "What?"

Remus's smiled widened, "It's a Shakespearean insult, you lout, if you were any where _near_ as literate as even _Peter_ is, you'd have already known that…. And considering the only book Peter has ever read is _'Go Dog, Go!'_ that's pretty bad." His smile never wavered.

Elexandra stared stupidly as Remus stood up and collected his things quickly, Sara was snickering, and Elexandra's goons were laughing, too.

"Oh," Remus said as he paused at the corner, "Only in your stupid imagination would Sirius _ever_ talk to a Slytherin like you."

Elexandra at the corner Remus disappeared around, "_My_ imagination? _Your_ fucking imagination!" She shoved herself off the table, and whirled around to her friends. "We're doing something about this! Back to the meeting room!!" She stormed off and every other 'WLAEASB' member in the library followed.

* * *

By late after noon Elexandra finally found her perfect revenge. The rest of the 'WLAEASB' club, however, had been worked to near death. 

Elexandra looked down at the book, laughing manically, and a wide evil smile on her lips. It was a potion that Sara had found called '_Imagio_' that would cause random things from the drinker's imagination to come to life, the things that came to life would have minds of their own (and little halos for some reason), but whatever came out would be sure to cause havoc. She smirked; all she needed was the actual potion and some way to get it into Remus Lupin's drink. But that was easily fixable.

"Heh-heh-heh! This'll be easy," she laughed.

* * *

TBC!!!! W00T! Another chapter!! A meeting, but probably not the one you were thinking of, huh?

I need to clear something up with a reviewer about Remus's dream in the last chapter; Remus wasn't actually raped, I meant it like the wolf was stealing his innocents. You know, how every one thinks they're evil, but Remus isn't, he's just misunderstood. ….And hot. ….But not in the movies! WHAT'D THEY DO TO HIM!!! Remus!!! **:cries:**

….Okay, I have to tell you what this and the next chapter was inspired by! So I was reading this other fanfiction (A _Supernatural _one, not a _Harry Potter_ one) and in it it said _"…anger clipping at his steps…"_ and I this weird mental image of these red puffballs with giant scissors snipping ribbons off of his feet! And WHA-LA!! Inspiration! W00T! I'm weird!

Next chapter should be up some time soon! Perhaps by next morning! I'll write all night loyal reviewers!!! WHEE!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Imagio

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous **

**Chapter Seven: _Imagio_ **

Remus sighed as he walked back across the room, his Gryffindor tie still undone. He glanced at the clock on the wall; an hour till breakfast started and Sirius still wasn't up. He sighed again as he walked over to Sirius's bed. Remus seized the curtains hanging around the bed and pulled them away. Sirius groaned. Remus grabbed the sheet that covered Sirius body and yanked it off.

"UUUUHG! Five more minutes Mom!!" Sirius yelled as he buried his had back in the pillow, away from Remus.

Remus sighed for a third time; he hated it when Sirius called him 'Mom'. "Get up, breakfast is in an hour and if you don't hurry you'll miss it!"

"Huuuuuck!" Sirius rolled away from Remus.

Remus almost smiled when he decided to us his wildcard, "Your hair's all messed up, and it's gross."

A loud gasp came from the thing on the bed, and then it moved expertly fast. Sirius rolled off the bed, jumped up in one fluid motion, and ran to the bathroom.

Remus smirked, _'well it's a good day so far.'_

"I can't even do that," James yawned.

"What? The part where he rolls out of bed, or where he actually gets up?" Remus smiled

"Both," he slipped his glasses on, "You can also actually make him move in the morning."

Remus laughed.

* * *

Sirius yawned again as he made his way down the stairs to the Great Hall. He walked inside and quickly found his friends, who had all left him while he was styling his hair. He was about two meters from the group when he saw a girl, third year maybe, slip something into Remus's drink. She was gone soon after that, but Sirius was sure he had seen her, and seen her somewhere before. He quickly walked to Remus, opened his mouth to tell Remus not to drink from the goblet, but he was too late, Remus drank. 

"Uck, that tasted weird," Remus placed the cup back on the table and Sirius 'frump'-ed down next to him.

"Mooooooony!" He whined, "Why'd you drink it? There was something in it!"

Remus's head snapped over to the other boy, eyes wide, "What?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know but someone put something in there. I tried to warn you but you drank it!! What if it was that poison that killed that dude in that one play!?"

Remus stared.

"Descriptive," James rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Remus's eyes rolled backwards and his head hit the table in a loud crash.

"SHIT!! REMUS!" Sirius grabbed Remus to see if he was okay. "Remus? You okay? Hey, Remus," Remus slumped into Sirius's shoulder and the young Black looked to his friend James for help.

James was speechless though. He had no idea what to do. He shook his head slightly and looked lost.

But just as suddenly as it happened, Remus was lifting his head from Sirius's shoulder and looked around. Sirius stared, his friend looked bewildered, the werewolf's eyes hazed over with confusion.

"I," Remus placed a hand to his head where it had hit the table and winced, "uhhh, ow."

"You okay?" Sirius asked his hand still on Remus's shoulder.

Remus nodded, "Yeah, uhh… got a headache."

"Ya hit yer head on the table, ya sure you okay?" James asked.

Remus nodded, "Yeah, just a little fuzzy round the edges."

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey…" Sirius suggested.

Remus shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. I' been though worse."

Sirius nodded slowly, "Okay," and they started eating quietly, talking every once in a while, still worried.

* * *

Lily was walking down the corridor to breakfast from the library when she saw a little boy standing at a corner twisting his head from left to right. She walked up to him slowly; he had strawberry blond hair and only looked about 5 or 6. _'Does…' _she thought, _'does he have a halo?'_

"Are you ok? Are you lost?" Lily asked gently.

The boy jumped and turned swiftly to look at her. He had golden eyes with specks of blue in them. "I… uh, I'm not sure what I'm doing here," he sniffed lightly.

"What's your name? Where are you going? Where are your parents?" She asked kneeling down to look at him.

The boy looked ready to cry, "My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

Lily gave a small sigh, and then smiled, "I'll take you to Dumbledore then, he'll know what to do."

"Hey," The kid asked as Lily stood up, "your in Gryffindor, where's Richard?"

Lily stared, she didn't know a Richard. "I don't know. Let's get you to Dumbledore, he'll know, he's the headmaster."

The kid nodded. Lily offered him her hand and he hesitantly took it. They walked to the Great Hall in silence. Lily walked in side slowly, and tugged on her hand lightly for the boy to follow. He did, but she could tell he didn't really want too.

"Lily dear, who's this, your little brother?"

Lily rolled her eyes and resisted the urge growl at James Potter. "He's—."

"Richard!" the boy yelled and ran to Remus wrapping his arms around the werewolf.

Lily blinked and stared, as did the marauders.

Remus stared, _'What the heck? I'm not Richard.'_ He turned and looked at the kid. "I'm not…" he trailed off. He was staring at… "I hit my head harder than I thought," Remus muttered.

"Remus, who is this?" Sirius asked.

"It's… me," Remus said slowly.

The kid looked up at him, "Richard, I'm at Hogwarts aren't I? Are these your friends? Who are they? Are they nice?" He sat down at the table.

Sirius stared, as did James, Peter, and Lily. It was Remus?

_'How's that even possible?'_ Lily asked herself.

"I see the potion worked," a cold voice mocked.

They turned to see Elexandra Scotts standing there, her arms crossed. Remus sighed, "So… what potion did you use?"

"Remember Remus, it's all your stupid little imagination," she smirked.

Lily's eyes narrowed, "What'd you do?"

Sirius glared, "Scotts, what'd you give Remus?"

Elexandra smiled sweetly when Sirius addressed her, "It's this little potion, nothing too harmful. It may wear off by dinner, it may not."

Sirius glared.

The little Remus looked at Elexandra and didn't say anything yet. He was trying to figure it all out, as was the real Remus.

"What seems to be the problem here? Everything is fine I assume," Dumbledore smiled.

Elexandra smiled, hands held behind her back, "Every thing's dandy headmaster!"

"No it isn't! She slipped something in Remus's drink!" Lily almost yelled.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, it seems so, since his 6 year old self is here."

Remus looked at himself, _'No way am I six yet. I was bit at six, and I look way to energetic to be a resent werewolf bite victim.'_ "I don't think I'm six yet, sir."

Dumbledore smiled and bent down to the little Remus, "Remus, how old are you?"

Little Remus stared and pouted, "I'll be six tomorrow."

"Isn't that lovely? Are you going to have some friends over for a party?" Dumbledore asked.

Little Remus nodded and smiled, "Yep! I'm gonna have six! Benny, and Collins, and Mark, and Roger, and Tim, and Connor!" Little Remus smiled, "I want to have Richard and Rachel there, too, but Mommy said that they had school to go to! Can I have Richard over for my birthday party Headmaster-sir?"

Dumbledore laughed, "I'll have to think about letting Richard off, but I'm not so sure about Rachel? Is she your sister?"

Little Remus nodded, "Yeah, but she has to go to muggle school 'cause Mommy said she had trouble doing magic, she's already twelve now," he looked sad. "I get to see her every day though," he smiled at that, "I don't get to see Richard every day, he's always at Hogwarts. I don't get to see him a lot! Can I stay here and spend a day with him? You won't tell my Mommy will you?"

Sirius stared; Remus wasn't this talkative when they'd first met. In fact, it took almost a week of coaxing to get Remus to say a full sentence to them, but this Remus seemed like he would tell you everything about his day even if you just asked his name.

"He thinks I'm Richard?" Sirius heard Remus mutter.

"I'll have to think about that, too, but I will see what I can do." Dumbledore stood back up, "Scotts, I'll like to talk with you later."

Elexandra gulped slightly, "Umm… I didn't do anything headmaster."

"Hmm," He said. Dumbledore leaned over the table and grabbed Remus's goblet, "If you don't mind, I'll go have Professor Slughorn run some tests on it to see if he can determine the potion used."

"Mm-hmm, go a head," Remus shook his head.

"If you also don't mind Mr. Lupin, could you keep Little Remus with you throughout your classes? You see, his parents did not know he was going to visit you."

Remus sighed, "Yes sir, it's doable."

Dumbledore smiled and strode off to the head table.

Elexandra glared, "Well, nothing too fun is happening in _your_ head, Lupin."

"Nothings ever happening in your head Scotts," Sirius bit.

Elexandra looked taken aback, "You don't mean that do you Sirius?"

"Mean every word of it and to Slytherins like you, it's 'Black'," he glared.

Elexandra almost looked confused.

Lily sat down next to the real Remus, "Is Richard your brother, or a cousin, or something?" she whispered.

Remus nodded, "Older brother, by eleven years, and Rachel is my sister, she's a squib and six years older than me."

Lily nodded and decided to ignore Elexandra Scotts. She leaned over the table slightly to look at the almost-six-years-old Remus, "Hey, Remus, I'm Richard's friend Lily Evans, let's be friends, too, okay?"

Little Remus nodded offhandedly as he watched Elexandra and Sirius argue.

"I mean it all. Where do you get off spiking Remus's drink anyway? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know any more." Sirius turned back to the table slightly.

"Hey!" Elexandra yelled, "If you and Lupin weren't friends at all I wouldn't have had to spike his drink in the first place! It's all because you two are friends!"

Sirius glared coldly as he turned back around, "Because," he said slowly and darkly, "he and I are friends? Because I happen to enjoy his company, you poisoned him?"

"You make it sound so bad! It's nothing worse than what you do to Snape!" Elexandra defended. Sirius's glare got darker and colder. Elexandra shifted back, "Just… just stop being friends with him and we'll stop picking on him."

Sirius opened his mouth again to say something but was beaten to the point by the young boy sitting in-between the real Remus and himself. "You're a bitch."

Remus gasped silently, turned his head to look at his almost six-year-old self slowly, and stared, completely shocked. He didn't remember knowing any curse words at that age, but his brother was so much older than himself, so he could have, but to us them so… freely, was… shocking. But, then again, what the almost-six-year-old said was true. Elexandra Scotts is a bitch.

Remus wasn't the only one shocked, so was every one else that had been following the conversation; Sirius stared, Lily gaped, James had an eyebrow raised, and Peter looked about ready to fait.

Elexandra was most shocked and very offended. She glared at the little boy. "Do you know who I am?" she asked him, glaring down at him.

"No and I don't care, I don't like idiots like you," Little Remus said lightly.

Elexandra glared, a small blush forming on her face. The almost six-year-old could insult just as well as the real Remus.

Sirius snickered; he liked this Remus that could put someone down so effortlessly, _'If Remus could do this all along, why didn't he do this to Snape, or some else, before?'_ James and Peter had around the same reactions.

"I'm—," Elexandra was interrupted by a loud 'baah' from behind her. She turned slowly and saw…

"JEFFREY!" The little Remus yelled.

The real Remus stared, "What the hell did you give me?"

Sirius stared wide eyed at the moose, which was actually about twice the size of a moose and had fish hanging from its antlers, and it 'baah'-ed like a sheep, with a halo.

"Oh my god," Remus said slowly. "Scotts, what did you give me?"

"What the hell is it?!" She screamed.

Jeffrey went, "BAAAH!" and snorted.

"He's Jeffrey the Jellyfish! Leave him alone!" Little Remus yelled.

"Ah, 'jellyfish'?" James asked.

"He was my imaginary friend when I was about three to eight," Remus clarified.

"You had an imaginary friend that was a moose that had fish hanging from it's antlers that 'baah'-ed, and had a halo when you were younger?" James found it all incredibly funny.

"No," Remus said slowly, still staring at Jeffrey, "the halo's new."

"Baah!" said Jeffrey.

Elexandra stepped back cautiously then turned and ran back to her table quickly.

"I want to go hang out with Jeffrey! Can I Richard?" Little Remus pleaded.

The real Remus sighed, "Sure, don't get in trouble though, and then have him take you to transfiguration when first bell rings okay?"

Little Remus smiled, "Yes!" and left, riding on Jeffrey's head.

Sirius snickered again.

"Okay! If you're going to laugh, then laugh!" Remus said aggravated at Sirius slightly.

Sirius, James, and Peter all started laughing, even Lily joined in. Remus rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"I love your imaginary friend Remus!" Lily laughed.

Remus smiled, "He was fun, but then Richard said he got run over by a truck and died."

Sirius laughed harder, "More like he ran over the truck and ran away!"

"I wish I never told you about motor vehicles!" Remus shouted.

"You were so… I don't know, what's the right word? But you were, back then I mean," James tried to say.

Remus laughed and nodded, "Yeah, well…. That was before the… you know, sixth birthday and all." He looked down and sighed, the happy atmosphere gone.

Suddenly arms wrapped around Remus's shoulders gently and a field of black hair fell down to his elbows. A face buried in his neck, "It's great to see you smile, Remus, so smile for me."

Remus stiffened as the conversation between the five was frozen. Remus looked over to see Sirius's face resting near his. _'But… Sirius is over there.'_ His eyes trailed to the other Sirius, who looked slightly shocked and lost at hearing himself and seeing himself draped over Remus. They all looked shocked actually.

The new Sirius pulled back and they could see he had a halo, too. _'Seems to be a recurring theme these days,'_ Remus thought. The haloed Sirius was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans—

'_Correction, pair of _tight _blue jeans,'_ Sirius thought to himself. _(N.A./ Yes, I meant to write Sirius there.)_

—and a white button up shit with the top three buttons undone and the bottom of the shirt un-tucked. His hair was done as it usually was, nothing but perfect. His usual black boots were just as dirty as always. Remus stared, over all; this haloed Sirius looked very sexy.

"Damn, I look sexy," the real Sirius said.

Remus groaned, "I'm never going to escape this am I?"

"Why would you want to escape my sexiness? I'm bringing sexy to this sexy-less place, no offence Evans," the new Sirius said smiling.

"Oh yes Sirius, I'm _sure_ you're bringing sexy back," Remus said sarcastically.

Both Siriuses smiled and said, "Of course," at the same time.

"That'll get annoying," Lily and James said together. They looked at each other for a moment.

"This is why I think we should go out, we're so alike," James smiled.

Lily groaned, "Give up already!" She sighed, "And here I was planning on eating today. I'm heading off to class. Have fun with two Siriuses Remus." She waved, got up and left.

Remus made a helpless sound, "Wait, Lily, please don't go!" The new Sirius took Lily's vacant set, sitting closer to Remus than most and wrapped and arm around Remus's shoulders.

The real Sirius's eye subtly twitched.

"Don't you want me here?" the haloed Sirius asked, placing a finger under Remus's chin and tilting his head up. He leaned a little closer.

Remus leaned back looking caught between scared and shocked. "Umm," he said intelligently.

The real Sirius's eye subtly twitched, again.

"Remus, I think," the haloed Sirius leaned closer, his eyes lidded and staring at Remus's lips, "that we should start being a bit more than," he leaned closer, their noses close to touching, "friends."

Remus's face was getting redder by the second. _'Yes, two Siriuses is going to kill me.'_ He quickly pushed himself from the haloed Sirius grasp and ran to class, calling over his shoulder that, "I have a paper I need to finish up for transfiguration!"

The real Sirius's eye was twitching not so subtly now.

The haloed Sirius sat at the table, his hand on the bench from where it had fallen from Remus's shoulder, his other in his lap, his head bowed. He looked up slowly, a small determined look on his face. His hair fell in his face and it looked slightly creepy, "Remus," he whispered quietly but the real Sirius could still hear him, "We didn't _have_ homework in transfiguration this weekend." The haloed Sirius's face screwed up into a thoughtful look, "…Or did we? …Shit. …Whatever."

James stared at his two best friends, which, before today, had only been one. "That was weird," he stated meter-a-fact-ly.

The haloed Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, "My brain feels like chicken."

* * *

TBC!!! I meant to write all of the '_Imagio_ Monday' chapter in one chapter, but it turned out too long, I think, so I decided to make it into two, or perhaps three, I don't know yet, we'll have to see. I also meant to have this chapter up by this morning, but when I was writing it (late last night) I fell asleep and then I had a party to go to, so… forgive me? The next one should be up soon. I'm going to start it after I post this chapter, so it may be up by tomorrow morning, or after noon… or night. ……Forgive me. 

About the 'poison that killed that one dude in that one play' that was _'Romeo and Juliet'._

About the younger version of Remus, that was cause I decided Remus wanted to spend his sixth birthday with his awesome big brother, but couldn't, so he imagined spending it with Richard at Hogwarts… when he was six… after he got bit by a werewolf. If he had spent it with Richard, then he'd be fine now. Cruel world, huh?

Oh! And about Jeffrey the Jellyfish… don't ask me about Jeffrey the Jellyfish, he was just there to be weird and get laughs, you got laughs right? ….Right? **:cries:**

About the 'My brain feels like chicken' thing, Sirius (to me, and therefore, to Remus) always seems to say the weirdest things sometimes, to I had him say that!

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Next one should be up sometime soon!


	8. Chapter Eight: Surviving the Classes

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Eight: Surviving the Classes**

Remus sat in transfiguration drumming the fingers on his left hand on the table, whiletaking the messiest notes of his life with his right. The real Sirius sat to his left, the haloed one on his right; his almost six-year-old self was in the back of the room drawing, with Jeffrey the Jellyfish sitting next to him. _'It's insane, it's all insane. What the hell kind of a potion did she give me? …At least Dumbledore told the staff what was going on. God, I don't think I'd be able to get through class like this if they didn't. …I just wish Professor McGonagall would stop glaring at me. It's not like I wanted to be poisoned.'_ Remus sighed and glanced to his left to see the real Sirius taking notes… or passing a note, to Sirius it was all the same. To his right the haloed Sirius was leaning back in his seat and looked bored. A quick glance behind showed that his nearly six-year-old self was still drawing and his moose was still sitting. Remus sighed again.

He began to take notes once more. A hand was placed on his upper thigh and Remus jumped, the quill killing his writing as it streaked across the page and a small squeak escaped his throat. Remus's hands quickly pushed the hand off his thigh, or at least to his knee, and held it there. He glared at the haloed Sirius as he simply stared straight a head. "Don't. Touch." Remus warned.

The haloed Sirius looked at Remus innocently and whispered, "What are you talking about?" The hand tried to move up again but Remus held it at his knee with both hands, and his werewolf superhuman strength helped.

The haloed Sirius leaned close, "I'm not doing anything…."

Remus glared, "Stop it."

"Boys!" an angry voice yelled from the front of the room. The hand disappeared from Remus's thigh. "Get to work. I don't care if Mr. Lupin has drunk a weird potion, as long as he is not convulsing on the floor, our class will continue on like he is fine." Several girls giggled as they looked back at the two Siriuses. "And!" McGonagall continued, "It will also continue on as if there were not two Mr. Blacks in out room! Be quiet! This may or may not be on an up and coming test." People went back to work.

"I'll tell you what's up and coming," The haloed Sirius murmured as he leaned close to Remus again.

The muscle that connected Remus's shoulder to his neck (on the left side) twitched, "Shut it, I'm taking notes."

The haloed Sirius pulled off, "Okay."

The real Sirius glanced to his right again. _'Remus looks pissed.'_ He glared slightly, _'What the hell is going on? That other me keeps on annoying him… GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM REMUS!!'_ The other Sirius had draped his arm around Remus's shoulder again, and from the annoyed twitching in Remus's shoulder, he didn't like it. Sirius transfigured the paper in front of him into a small pebble and picked it up. _'Perfect, now, I just need my aim to be perfect so I don't hit Remus.'_ In one fluid movement Sirius chucked the pebble at the other Sirius's head. Professor McGonagall didn't even notice.

The haloed Sirius glared over Remus's head to the real Sirius, who glared back. The real Sirius thought it was a little weird to be glaring and mad at someone who was basically oneself but he did it anyway. This guy, the haloed Sirius, was making Remus more annoyed than he had been in a while. The haloed Sirius, however, could possibly find it in his heart to care less about whom he glared at. To the haloed Sirius, the real Sirius was just some who threw a pebble at him, and he wouldn't stand for that. No, he couldn't stand for that.

The haloed Sirius smiled at Remus and placed his head on the table, using his arms as cushions, and smiled sweetly up at Remus. Remus spared him a glance before looking back up at what ever Professor McGonagall was writing. The haloed Sirius frowned, not the reaction he was hoping for. He had wanted Remus's gaze to become caught in his and wanted the werewolf to not be able to look away. He reached out and lightly touched Remus's arm. "Hey, Remus?" he whispered.

Remus sighed and placed his quill on the table. He reached up and rubbed his temples momentarily, then looked down at the haloed Sirius, who (in Remus's mind) was looking less and less like an angel and more and more of an annoyance, _'Even more so than the real Sirius,'_ the thought. "What is it?" he whispered.

"I love you," the haloed Sirius mouthed.

'…' Remus thought. He raised his eyebrow lightly, "Really now? That's nice." He picked up his quill and began to write again.

The haloed Sirius huffed, sat up, pouted, and looked away, his head propped up by a hand.

'_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! FUCKING! POTION!!! That bitch is SOO going to pay for this. I'll kill her. Stupid idiot. A potion like this should never! EVER! have been invented! What he hell was it used to anyway!! Torturing people?! URG!! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this? Just 'cause I'm friends with Sirius? I may have offended her, but this potion is juvenile. Even Peter could find something better than this! GOD! I'll kill her! I'll rip her limb from bloody limb, and then I'll let the wolf eat her! GOD! THAT BITCH!!'_ Remus felt like crying now. _'Damnit! That bitch deserves her worst nightmare! Fuck.'_ Remus pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. _'Her worst nightmare is probably something like being chased by evil red puff balls.'_ He sighed again.

"Hey," Remus felt a hand on his shoulder, "You okay Remus?" the real Sirius asked.

It was almost like a reprieve to have the real Sirius talking to him. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, even though his eyes were a little red.

Sirius smiled reassuringly and Remus smiled back.

"Richard?" a small voice whispered. Remus looked over to where his nearly six-year-old self was.

"Yes?" he asked.

Little Remus looked up at Remus, "I have to pee."

'_Shit,'_ Remus sat there for a moment before coming to a conclusion that seemed to work. He turned around to the haloed Sirius and lightly touched his shoulder. The Sirius spun around and smiled at him. "I need you take him," Remus gestured to the nearly six-year-old, "to the bathroom."

The haloed Sirius stared, "But, I have to stay here and make sure rabid monkeys don't come to kidnap you and rob this room of your beautiful looks."

Remus glared, a small pink blush covering his cheeks, "Stop hitting on me. I'm flattered, but just go take my little brother to go piss."

"Uhn." The haloed Sirius stood up and offered his hand to the five-year-old, "Come on," he smiled, "let's go get you to the bathroom."

Remus let out a small relieved sigh when the two haloed males left the room. His head fell forward and he felt so much better. Talking, and just sitting, with the other Sirius made the whole world feel off kilter, like he was falling sideways in a tornado. Remus didn't like that feeling at all.

"Ya okay?" Sirius asked again.

"Yeah, fine. The six-year-old had to use go to the bathroom," he sighed.

"I'm sorry about this potion thing. I coulda stopped it if I tried harder. I'm sorry," the real Sirius smiled apologetically.

Remus looked over at Sirius trough his hair a small smile on his face "The other you feels weird, odd vibes, ya know?"

"That's cause he's not as pretty," Sirius flipped his long hair and Remus chuckled quietly.

"Definitely," Remus joked, smiling.

Sirius smiled also, glad to make Remus smile again. Sirius placed his elbows on the table and his chin on his fists, "I wonder what kinda potion she used."

Remus rested his head on the table, "I don't know, I'm trying not to care, but I'm so pi—mad at her for doing this."

Sirius nodded, "We'll get her back, I promise."

Remus nodded and smiled to himself, "Thanks, Padfoot, this is hell. I have an imaginary friend from when I was eight running around, a me form before I got 'bit by the big one' and a clone of you that won't stop hitting on me."

Sirius's head snapped over to Remus, "He's hitting on you?"

Remus sighed, "Yes, God! He tried to feel me up while I was taking notes." Remus let out a small groan.

Sirius stared. "If he tries it again, tell me, I'll break his pretty little nose."

Remus looked over at Sirius and smiled a small smile at him, "Technically, it's your nose."

Sirius shrugged, pointed to himself and said, "Not attached to this face, not mine."

Remus smiled again, "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, "Any time."

The door opened and the haloed two walked in; their conversation ended.

'_I can't believe the other me tried that! What was it thinking?! Was it thinking?'_ Sirius glanced over to look at the haloed Sirius. His eyes narrowed. _'Bastard, how dare he try to do that to Remus!? It's like, oh what's the word!? …HARASSMENT! That's it! It's sexual harassment! …God, how may time have I harassed Remus? Well, there was that time in… uh… never mind. A lot I guess but he never did anything about it. Shit, I should probably apologize for all that crap I did.'_

The bell rang soon enough and the students left for their next classes.

Remus was followed out by Sirius and his haloed doppelganger, an almost six-year-old version of himself, a giant moose, and the other marauders plus Lily.

Remus wondered vaguely if he could survive the next class, let alone the rest of the day.

* * *

The next two classes went… well, except for the stray hand on his thigh, but a glare and a stern warning fended the hands off for a little while. It was the class right before lunch, in about the last fifteen minutes when Remus was called out of class by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Lupin, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," She said.

Remus stood there for a moment, "Did Professor Slughorn find out was the potion was?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, but I do not know what it is. Follow me; I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore's office," she turned and started for the headmaster's office.

They walked in silence to the statue, McGonagall quickly said the password ("Baklava" (1)), and she sent him inside.

Remus stood out side the double doors staring at the door knob and wondering if he really wanted to know what this potion was that he was poisoned with.

"Come in Remus, please," Dumbledore's voice floated from inside the room.

Remus grabbed the knobs and turned, pushing the door open. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, with Slughorn sitting in one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore smiled, motioning to the other seat.

Remus sat down, "What potion was it?" he asked automatically.

Dumbledore smiled, "It seems to be an _Imagio_ potion."

"What's that?" Remus asked confused. He remembered reading something about it once upon a time, but couldn't exactly place where or when.

Slughorn began to explain, "It's a rather easy potion that causes things from the drinker's imagination to come to life and have minds of their own. All the things that come to life have haloes, like the younger you and the moose."

"What?" Remus was stunned, couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it's true. This potion should wear off by dinner, at most possibly curfew," Slughorn continued.

Remus sat there, Dumbledore was saying something but Remus was to busy thinking about the potion and the things it had created to care at the moment. _'It explains the me from when I was six, Jeffrey the Jellyfish, but Sirius? What's up with Sirius? All he does is hit on me… shit, no way,'_ Remus sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Is there an antidote?"

Dumbledore paused in his talking and said, "Yes, but it appears to take at least a week to brew."

Remus gaped, "That's ridiculous," he breathed.

Dumbledore nodded, "That it is, but it will wear off by the end of the day. It says that the imagined things that came to life should just disappear into smoke by the time the potion wears off."

"Is there anything that can speed it up?" Remus was slightly desperate; he did _not_ want to have to deal with Sirius doppelganger until supper, or curfew.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head, "There's nothing we can do, we can only wait till it wears off."

Remus sighed, "Okay, can I leave? I think I might go to the hospital wing an lay down throughout lunch."

"Yes, Remus, you may go. Scotts will get a detention for this, I will see too it," Dumbledore nodded.

Remus gave a weary smile and stood up, running a hand through his hair he walked for the door.

"It's close to the moon," Dumbledore said, "It's a rather cruel thing to do."

Remus looked back and nodded, his hand on the knob, and he pulled the door open and left. He didn't go to the infirmary though, because of hunger. He'd only eaten half of his breakfast before he had to run out. Remus walked cautiously into the Great Hall, _'No moose, good.'_ Remus found Lily sitting near the middle of the table with some of her friends and he walked over to sit with them.

"Hey! How's the potion thing going?" She asked.

Remus sighed as he sat down, "Not very good."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Rather not talk about it," he mumbled and looked away.

"Remus, there you are!" a cheery voice called.

Remus groaned as the haloed Sirius sat down next to him and looped an arm around his shoulders. The real Sirius sat across from Remus and his nearly six-year-old self pushed his way between Lily and Remus. Jeffrey was walking up and down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Richard, how come there are two Siriuses?" Little Remus asked.

Remus sighed, "Because he got duplicated 'cause of a crappy potion."

"What did McGonagall want?" James asked.

"She took me to Dumbledore's office. He and Slughorn told me what potion it was that I was poisoned with," Remus looked across to Sirius, a slightly pleading look in his eye as the haloed Sirius leaned closer again.

"Reeeeeeemus," the haloed Sirius whined.

"…" Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Yes?"

"What's a mattah?" he asked, his hand slipping onto Remus thigh again.

Remus's eye twitched, he was about ready to punch the haloed Sirius, friend or not.

"Get off of Remus," the real Sirius warned glaringly.

The haloed Sirius glared back, "Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"_He's_ not going to do anything, but _I _will if you don't get off my little brother," An extremely cold voice glared.

They all looked back to see a tall, slightly tan man with blondish brown hair, blue eyes, and a halo glaring at the haloed Sirius.

"Who are you?" The haloed Sirius said, still not moving.

Remus turned back to his plate and sighed, "Get off Sirius."

The man reached out and grabbed a fist full of the haloed Sirius's hair, "I'm Richard Theodore Lupin," he leaned in close, never letting up on his glaring or the slight growl in his voice, "and if you don't let go of my brother, I'm chopping of your dick."

Both Siriuses paled. "Okay, I'm off," the haloed one said as he removed his hands from Remus.

"I thank you, for now," Richard said as he sat down between Remus and the haloed Sirius.

"God," Remus sighed, "Nice to see you're doing fine Richard."

Richard smiled warmly, "I'm going great! How's your school year been?"

The real Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and the haloed Sirius all stared at the man whose attitude just did a one-eighty.

"Guys, this is my older brother Richard, he's very… protective," Remus introduced.

Richard smiled at them, "Hello, I'm Richard, and please don't call me Dick."

James snorted slightly, "Hey, name's James Potter."

Sirius gave a nervous smile, "Hi, Sirius Black."

"Lily Evans, pleased to meet you."

"Peter, hi."

"I'm Sirius Black, too," the haloed one said.

Richard, who had been smiling, glared at the haloed Sirius, "You are the product of a potion and thus you shall be treated as an infidel."

The haloed Sirius gapped, "I—."

"Shut up." Richard turned and smiled at the real Sirius, "I trust you do not treat Remus as atrociously as this potion thing does?"

"No, wouldn't dream of it," Sirius said nervously.

Richard smiled again, "Well, it's nice to meet you guys. How—?"

"Remus, guess what!! There are unicorns holding jousting tournaments in the seventh floor corridor! They all have halos." A female smiled as she placed her ands on Remus's shoulders and leaned over him to look at his face upside down.

Remus looked up at her. She had light brown curly hair that went to her shoulder blades and blue-green eyes. Remus sighed, "Hey Rachel, I wondered how long 'til you get here."

She smiled, "Not long."

Remus nodded, "Find somewhere to sit then, it seems to be a family reunion."

Richard smiled, "Now we just need to actually be here and not but that _Imagio _potion."

"Mm-hmm," Remus said, "Wait, how'd you know about that?"

"It's the basis of the potion," Rachel smiled, "Since we are basically your imagination running extremely wild, we know generally every thing you do! Generally, all you've had to have done is imagine something at some point, and it has a chance of coming to life, and ruining your day!"

"What?" Remus gestured to the haloed Sirius, "I did _not _imagine _that_!"

"No, you did," Richard said as he took a bit of a sandwich, "you once wondered what it would be like if Sirius was more forward with his emotions so you ended up coming up with a scenario where Sirius hit on every one like what he's been doing to you."

"But why's he hitting on me? I thought he'd just end up hitting on every girl in the school that was in fifth year or higher," Remus complained.

Richard look at Sirius for a moment and the dark haired boy got a feeling that Richard knew something, which was preposterous because he knew every thing Remus knew. _'Then what does Remus know?'_ Sirius looked at Remus.

Richard's eyes went back to Remus, "'Cause you're the one that drank the potion."

Remus stared at Richard and then leaned a little closer and whispered, "Then why do I get the feeling you're lying about something?"

Richard smiled and shrugged, "Don't know."

* * *

"You know it's the 'WLAEASB' club that did this to Remus," Bethany Rapp said as she sat next to Marie Pepper at the Ravenclaw table.

Marie nodded, "That Elexandra Scotts probably thought it up."

Bethany glared at the Slytherin table, "What are we going to do? We can't let her do this to Remus."

Marie nodded again, "But watching Remus squirm when ever that new Sirius hits on him is so cute!"

"Yeah!" Beth said as if Marie was crazy, "but it's unwanted. If they do anything it should be consensual."

"Hmm," Marie agreed, "What to do?"

"I think we should see if we can get Sirius to help us get revenge," Emily Seth joined the conversation.

Marie "Hmm,"-ed again, "Perhaps, but maybe it should be from the 'SARA' and not the 'RAA'."

Beth nodded a little, "No one gets away with messing with our boys without a fight."

"I vote for an emergency meeting of the 'SARA' after classes are over, but before supper," Marie raised her hand a little.

Beth and Emily both "Hmm,"-ed in agreement.

"Emily, go tell every one else we're holding a meeting in the Room of Requirement at four-thirty," Beth commanded.

Emily nodded and got up to head to the other two tables to tell the other five members about the meeting.

She returned several minutes later, "They're all coming."

Beth smiled, "Good, we'll get that bitch Scotts back for this."

* * *

Lunch went fairly smoothly after Richard had shown up, and Remus and the real Sirius were quite thankful. Remus didn't have to deal with the haloed Sirius's advances and Sirius didn't have to watch Remus become so uncomfortable. There was a free hour after lunch though, and Remus had no clue how that would go.

Remus was currently locked in the seventh year boy's dorm room with the haloed Sirius sitting out side of the door and pleading to get in.

'_No bloody way!'_ Remus thought, _'I'd sooner let in an alligator than _him_.'_ Remus continued to ignore the haloed Sirius and read his book.

"Remus! Mooooooooony! Moony! Please let me in! Please! I won't try anything, I promise!" the haloed Sirius yelled.

Remus sighed exhaustedly, "Go away! I'm trying to study!!"

"But Remus I need to study too! I want to study with you!!" There was a sudden whining and Remus knew the haloed Sirius transformed into Padfoot.

"Leave Remus alone," a Sirius said and then there was a pain-filled whining. The door quickly opened and the real Sirius stepped in.

Remus looked up and sighed. He closed his book and got up to place it on the night stand "Hey Sirius."

Sirius sighed and gave an apologetic smile, "Do you really think I'm like that?"

Remus gave a small laugh, "I was in the hospital wing when I wondered what you'd be like if you were more forward, I guess I made you too forward. I just never thought that it would come back to haunt me."

Sirius laughed too, "I just hope I never have to drink that potion." Sirius pulled off his outer robe and loosened his tie. "There are some things that I've imagined that people don't need or want to see."

Remus smiled slightly, "Like the time you imagined every one would talk backwards and have sex with the walls?"

"Hey! I told you never to mention that again!" Sirius didn't really care though, "besides, that was a dream."

Remus leaned back on his bed and sighed up at the ceiling.

Sirius was sitting on his bed staring at Remus. They stayed like that for a couple minutes when Sirius suddenly asked, "Why is Jeffrey the Jellyfish a moose?"

Remus looked over at him, "What? Oh, I was three. It was fun to say 'Jeffrey the Jellyfish' and then tell your parents he was a giant moose."

Sirius laughed, "You sure never shut up as a kid."

Remus nodded, "Yep, but then I got bit and I didn't talk again for a year or so."

Sirius stared, "You never told me that."

Remus nodded and shifted onto his side, facing Sirius, he closed his eyes and pushed his arms under his pillow. "I know. I've also never told you why my brother and sister raised me."

Sirius nodded slightly. Remus was a rather privet person; he didn't talk about his family that much, well, not about his parents, he'd tell you just about anything you wanted to know about his brother and sister. Sirius, and the other two marauders, had also never been to Remus's house, while they had all been over to James's and to Peter's. They didn't go to Sirius's for the obvious reasons; he was disowned and hated his family. "You know, if you want to tell me you can."

Remus nodded, "I'll tell you then, you probably want to know anyway." Remus opened his eyes to look at Sirius. "On my sixth birthday my dad, who was an auror, said that a very dangerous man was on the loose and that I shouldn't have my party out side, so I told my friends it was going to be inside, but their parents said that because my house was to close to the woods, they'd rather not have their kids come over at all.

"I was so mad, I remember thinking that just because my dad couldn't keep one guy in custody, meant I couldn't have my party. It was going to be the first party I was ever going to have, and I wanted it to be great. My dad had tried to explain to me that this guy that was on the loose was dangerous and it was probably for the better that I didn't have a party at all, but I was six, I didn't care.

"At moon rise I snuck out to celebrate my birthday. At that time the moon was my favorite thing ever. It was so pretty and elusive. It moved faster than the sun and sometimes it disappeared all together. It was a full moon, and I wanted to see it on my birthday in a clearing I'd found in the woods. I was such an idiot.

"I got to the clearing and the first thing I saw was the beautiful moon directly over head. The werewolf, Greyback, was there, too. My father was the lead auror to catch him, and I guess Greyback smelled my father on me, and he charged. He bit me on my left shoulder…

"I don't remember much after that, but my dad was holding me as he ran me into the emergency wing in St. Mungo's. They told him and my mom what I was going to be and my mom lost it. She didn't want a werewolf for a son. She ran out and my father asked what could be done. They said the best thing that could be done, was to just put me down. My father punched the doctor.

"My mom ended up flooing home and telling my sister what had happened and she told Rachel to gather up her things and that they were leaving. My mom returned to her parent's house and told then I was bitten, they contacted my father and he ended up leaving and trying to talk some since into her. Dumbledore showed up in my hospital room to look after me while my dad was gone.

"My dad never ended up coming back, he was killed by my mom because she didn't want a werewolf for a son, and my father said he wouldn't give up on me. My mom went crazy after she realized that she had stabbed my dad to death and the aurors took her away from my grandparent's house. She's in a special ward of Azkaban for the criminally insane.

"Rachel stayed with my grandparents for the next weeks while I recovered and then I went to stay with them, too. Rachel was the only one in that house that could stand to touch me. I never talked while I was there. I wouldn't say a word to any one.

"When Richard graduated from Hogwarts he took Rachel and I away from my grandparent's house and we lived in a new house even closer to the woods. He had inherited everything from my father and put himself through an auror night school. He's been taking care of me and Rachel since then. Rachel graduated from muggle collage last year and she's becoming a doctor now.

"These things from the potion Scotts gave me don't even compare to my real brother and sister. Perhaps I'll take you to my house nearer to the woods sometime." Remus said it all with a particular sadness in his voice; melancholy and bitter-sweet. The last little part was almost happy.

Sirius stared at Remus's saddened face. He slipped off his bed and moved over to Remus's. "Remus," he said softly.

Remus looked up at Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around Remus and Remus hugged him back, burying his face in the crook of Sirius's neck, small tears escaped his eyes.

"You, James, Lily, and Peter are the first people in a hell of a long time to accept me as a werewolf. I love you guys for it," Remus's grip tightened.

"I…" Sirius wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't find the right words. "That's heavy."

Remus laughed, "You're an idiot."

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, but at least I rock!"

"Hmph, more like you are a rock." Remus pulled back, "Thanks."

Sirius smiled, "No problem." He glanced at the clock, "We have to get to class and then we're finally free for the day!"

Remus smiled and got up.

* * *

"OKAY! What are we going to do to get back at Elexandra Scotts for screwing with our boys?" Beth yelled in the Room of Requirement.

The seven heads of the other girls turned to her.

"I say we fill her shampoo bottle up with _Nair_!" Tessa Keith yelled back.

"No! That's stupid! We'd have to have her bald head sprout weeds next!" Ruth Jasmine called.

"I say we cut her hair like a guys, and die it vomit green," Persephone Jepson said.

"Why are we just talking about her hair?" Jessica Coots asked. "And while we're at it, let's get Sara Bram too."

Jessica's plan was met with cheers.

"We should transfigure all her clothes into grandma clothes and put a spell on them so they can't be changed back," Perry Lope smiled.

Emily smirked, "We should do something that would make it so that she's absolutely repulsive, but has no clue."

Marie smirked also, "I've gotta spell for that."

Beth smiled, "We should make it last a week for Scotts, now, what about Bram?"

Jessica sat there, "You and Marie share a dorm with her so this'll have to be thought up better. Place the blame on someone else."

"Make it look like Chris Faro did it," Perry said.

"Who's that?" Persephone asked.

"He's Scotts's cousin. Faro's a seventh year Slytherin," Perry answered.

"Hmm, good but what's it got to do with Bram? How will it piss her off?" Beth asked.

"Hufflepuffs are silent, shy, and loyal. I know a thing or two about good make-out spots from my brother Matthew from when he went here. I saw Bram and Faro making-out. They weren't going all the way, they went way beyond. They're 'fuck buddies'. You have the blame on Faro you get Bram's fur ruffled and it also gets Scotts." Perry smirked.

"…You sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin?" Tessa joked.

Perry smiled, "I'm the loyalist person you've ever known, trust me."

The 'SARA' discussed what to do for the next several minutes, then finally decided on what to do.

For Elexandra Scotts they would do just about every thing the girls suggested, and then Marie would put a spell on her that made her look even more like a hobo, and also make it so she had no clue what she looked, or smelled, like.

For Sara Bram they decided to wait till the next time Chris Faro came over, and then they would start several horrid rumors about her. Beth and Marie new Sara Bram was built on image, if she wasn't so smart, she probably would have been in Slytherin. All they needed to do was tell the rumors to the right person, and by lunch the rumors would be all over school.

They just needed to tell them to Elexandra Scotts, in a letter from her cousin, Chris Faro.

* * *

Remus sat at the table with every one and all the people (and the moose) from the potion. What he really hated though was the fact the haloed Sirius some how found a way to sit next to him.

"Hey, Remmie," the haloed Sirius started.

"Don't call me 'Remmie'," Remus growled.

"Awww, come one, don't be like that Remmie! I love you."

The spoon fell from the real Sirius's grip. Remus's whole left shoulder twitched forward. James was laughing his head off, and Lily was off sitting with her friends, Rachel was sitting with Lily. Richard was glaring at the haloed Sirius. Peter was… no where to be seen.

"Okay, that's great," Remus said annoyed. He stood up quickly.

"Remmie! Don't you love me too?" the haloed Sirius got up, too.

Remus was trying to leave, got about two steps away when the fake Sirius almost yelled that. "NO!" He shouted turning around, a heavy glare on his face. His eyes had gone completely gold and his pupils looked more like feline-like slits; a werewolf's eyes. Remus pointed a finger at the haloed Sirius, "You want to know why? Because you're _not_ SIRIUS BLACK!! You are NOT my FRIEND who no matter WHAT he's been doing, if I tell him to STOP, HE FUCKING STOPS!!! You are some _THING!!_ You are a PRODUCT of a POTION that Scotts gave me. You are annoying and not even REAL!! You'll be disappearing by the end of the evening and I swear, when you do I'm going to be the HAPPIEST man alive! I've had to endure you feeling me up all day and quite frankly, it was the most horrible experience of my life! You don't listen and you DEFINATLY are NOT SIRIUS BLACK!! You are—!!"

There was a sharp intake of breath every where when Remus's rant was cut short by the haloed Sirius pressing his lips to Remus's. The haloed Sirius's tongue slipped into Remus's gasping mouth.

The three marauders at the table gasped (Peter appeared sometime during Remus's rant). Sirius couldn't believe that the potion him was doing this. James couldn't believe that someone who looked, smell, and sounded like Sirius was kissing Remus. Peter just fainted.

Elexandra Scotts gasped loudest; this was not what she had in mind when she had Remus drink the potion.

Richard sat there, "Remus has gotta take care of himself…" he whispered.

The little Remus stared, "Richard?" he asked quietly.

Rachel stood near the spot she had previously been sitting in.

(Jeffrey the Jellyfish went, "Baah!!")

Remus stood there, shocked. _'You, will, not. Touch. ME!'_ His glare was incredibly dark. He placed a hand on the haloed Sirius's chest and pushed him off. His right arm swung even before his mind registered that the haloed Sirius was in striking distance. Remus swung his fist hard and fast. There was a fleshy '_TWAP!!_' when his first hit the haloed Sirius's cheek.

"CRACK!"

The haloed Sirius was knocked off balance and fell to the ground, one hand behind him the other on his left cheek where he was hit. His face was total shock.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Remus said coolly, still glaring.

The haloed Sirius rubbed his cheek.

"Crack."

The haloed Sirius pulled something off his cheek. It looked like a piece of broken porcelain. "What…?" The haloed Sirius tried to see his cheek.

Remus gasped and coved his mouth with a hand.

The haloed Sirius's cheek was cracked, literally. Another chunk fell out and his skin splintered more; spidering cracks running down his neck and across his face and forehead.

"AHHH!!" Almost six-year-old Remus cried as he stared at his hands. They too were cracking and breaking.

Everyone stared as the haloed people (and a moose) began to crack and crumble.

"You know Remus," Richard's was cracking and breaking also, "I think I'd really like to meet your friends in person."

Remus stared horrified as his brother and sister broke apart and fell to the ground, a cloud of orange smoke rising and disappearing from where they were. Remus spun around just in time to see the haloed Sirius crumble and disappear in a puff of smoke also. He turned and saw one of Jeffrey's gigantic antlers fall to the floor and shatter. The animal gave one last "Baaah!" before it crumbled. His almost six-year-old self was crumbling at the table, looking so scared and frightened.

"You'll be fine," Remus said to himself.

The five-year-old looked at him one last time before he dissolved and disappeared in the orange smoke.

Remus stood there. Everyone was staring at him.

"I guess the potion wore off," the real Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled at him and nodded. He moved back to the table and sat down, "I'm glad, that other Sirius was a bastard. I'm glad you're not like that Padfoot!" Remus smiled brightly at Sirius.

* * *

TBC!!!! W000T!!! LONGNESS!!!! And! It's over!! ……this chapter! So I wrote this whole chapter just for that one part where Remus get's kissed!!! Aren't I a dork?!

And as to why Jeffrey the Jellyfish is a moose, I'm not tellin' ya! Just have to go by what Remus says.

And Remus's past was something I added in there…... I don't know why, I guess to explain why he only speaks of a Sister and Brother. **:shrug:**

(1) Baklava is a rich Greek pastry. It's really good. It has a lot of honey and some nuts, but it's SOOOOOOO GOOOOD!!!

**:sigh:** It may take a month or so to get the next chapter up cause I'm not gonna be at this computer for the next (about) three weekends! GOSH!!! It sucks I know, but I love all you reviewers and I'll write when I can!

P.S. Yes it was RENT!!!! I wrote 'Benny,' and I said, WHAT THE HELL?! And put the rest in… Tim and Connor are friends of mine though. Hm… my friends!

OH!!! Happy mother's Day to all you Moms that are reading this!!


	9. Chapter Nine: An Unwitting Accomplice

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Nine: An Unwitting Accomplice **

James Potter walked through the common room (laden with three books and a poppy seed blue berry muffin) to the seventh year boy's dormitory on Wednesday when he stopped and looked back over his left shoulder. At a table near the back of the room, next to the girl's staircase, were two girls, one a fourth year, the other a sixth year. This was somewhat of an oddity because they were both pouring over the same piece of paper. In James's plotting-obsessed mind (at least the part not used for Lily or school) that could only mean one thing; that they, too, were plotting something.

James quietly walked up behind the two girls and read the paper they were looking over. A smile quickly flashed across his face. _'The next generation of pranksters!!'_ James mentally wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye,_ '…That potion will really make that girl bald though… they should use a _'Vurk-Mulitis' _potion…' _James thought. He reached down and pointed to the potion that the girls had listed (a _'Brenna-Dept Brand'_ potion) and said, "'Brenna-Dept' potions are permanent; you should use a 'Vurk-Mulitis' potion, at least they wear off."

The two girls nearly jumped out of their skin, and that nearly had James rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Um—uhh! Really, w-we'll have to change that!" The sixth year (who had an orange-ish-brown shade of hair, several freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks, and a 'green-with-brown-flecks' eye color) said as she scrambled to correct the potion mishap.

James raised an eye brow slightly and shifted his three books and poppy seed blue berry muffin. "What are you planning anyway? If it's revenge for Remus I'm not so sure he'd want innocents like you to get involved. Let the infamous Marauders of Hogwarts do it!" He stuck a pose and his poppy seed blue berry muffin almost tittered off the edge of his stack of three books.

The two girls giggled at his idiocy.

"It's not just for Remus, it's for all of the Gryffindors wronged or offended by Scotts's evil potion," the sixth year said.

James was nearly moved to tears, "What a noble cause! I will help you in your task, just name the problem and I'll most likely have a solution. …I'm James Potter, by the way."

They giggled again. "We know. All of Hogwarts knows that by now. I'm Jessica Coots; this is my friend Persephone Jepson," Jessica gestured over to the fourth year.

James nodded, "Pleased to meet you and your noble minds."

Persephone smiled almost shyly, "Pleased to meet you and your noble… ness."

James kneeled down in between the two girls, placed his three books and poppy seed blue berry muffin on the table in a nice little stack, and looked over their paper again. "Okay, so, if you want to do this part where you make Scotts bald, use the 'Vurk-Mulitis' potion like I said, they were off in about three days if you make it strong enough. 'Brenna-Dept' potions are like hair cuts, you have to grow it back out. One rule us marauders have is 'If it's permanent, it's bad, so avoid it'."

Jessica stared, "You just made that up didn't you?"

"……Yeah," James nodded, "but it's true, remember in… you would have been in third year but anyway, we put a 'Brenna-Dept' potion in Grease-Bucket's drink to remove the toxic waste from his disgusting scull, and his hair wouldn't grow back for a month. …Heh-heh, that was so funny. But my point is; it got us in more trouble then the non-permanent stuff. So avoid 'Brenna-Dept'."

Jessica and Persephone nodded. "Okay," Jessica said, "so what kind of 'Vurk-Mulitis' potion do we need to use?"

"Vurk and Mulitis were famous model hair dressers, just look in one of their books, you'll find it. Now, about the—."

"How do you know they were famous model hair dressers?" Persephone asked.

"Sirius's fault. Now, about the 'green hair and weeds', I suggest you only make half her head bald, the other half to be used for this potion. Then, when you do the 'hobo' thing, you have her dressed in the worst muggle clothes you can find. We'll need someone to sneak into her dorm room so that they can change her cloths to the grandmother's." James rubbed his chin, "I'll talk to Peter about getting into her dorm."

"How is Peter Pettigrew going to help us get into the sixth year Slytherin dorms?" Jessica asked.

James smiled, "Sneakily."

"Okay," Jessica mouthed rolling her eyes slightly.

"Potter, sir, what about Bram?" Persephone asked.

"Talk about her being really… slut-y, I don't know. Have it say she sleeps around a lot," James was at quite a loss as to what to do about Bram. "Lily dear!! I need your expertise!!"

The red head groused from the other side of the room, "WHAT?!" she was trying to get her Potions essay done and James yelling he needed her help was not what she wanted.

"What's the worst insult a girl can have someone say about her?!" James yelled.

"What? Thinking about switching genders now are you?!" Lily called. Her friends all laughed.

"NO!!" James was almost blushing, "I just need a good insult!"

Lily sighed slightly, "Why?"

"Cause I need one…" James was almost pouting. And Persephone and Jessica were almost laughing.

Lily sighed again, "It's not Snape again is it?"

"No, Snape's not a bird… that much…" James snickered.

Lily looked up at the ceiling to think for a moment, not quite sure she wanted to have any part in this stupid thing she was sure James was planning as revenge for Remus. She sighed again and gave up, _'Might as well get a little bit of revenge for myself while I'm at it.'_ She spoke, "Who you insulting?"

"That sixth year Sara Bram Sirius went out with whenever."

"God! I hated her!" Lily jumped up on the couch so that her stomach was pressed against the back of it. "What are you planning to get her for?"

"She's somehow tied into what happened to Remus on Monday," James stood up to look Lily in the face.

"Hmmm, call her a 'slut that would even sleep with her own father for a muggle dollar', or something like that." Lily finally said.

James stared, "I knew there was a reason I like you."

"Shut up!" Lily 'frump'-ed back down on to the couch properly.

James smiled and kneeled down again, "So, that works," He grabbed Jessica's quill and wrote down what Lily said.

"That's evil," Persephone said slowly.

"It's… great!" Jessica exclaimed happily.

"Mm-hmm! I knew Lilly could do it!" James smiled.

"Sara Bram is a mega-bitch, and Scotts is, too," a cool, smooth voice said. "Tell them I said that and they'll fall apart."

James looked up and saw Sirius standing on the other side of the table. "Don't touch my muffin," James warned after a short pause.

Jessica quickly covered the sheet of plotting paper with her hands and smiled, "Hello Black."

Sirius 'hmm'-ed as he looked down at James's innocent poppy seed blue berry muffin sitting on the stack of three books. He glanced up and met James's eyes for a moment. Their eyes narrowed, the challenge accepted.

They pounced.

Sirius grabbed the poppy seed blue berry muffin first and was half way across the room in two seconds, James hot in his heels.

"THAT'S MY MUFFIN! GIVE IT BACK!!!!" James yelled.

Sirius laughed evilly and jumped over the couch Lily was sitting on. "I will never give it back! It is my captive!!! BWAHAHAH!!!" He ran towards the fire place, taking a bite of the poor little muffin. Sirius thought he was going to win, nay, knew he was going to win. But he didn't expect the rug to trip him. "TRAITOR!!" He yelled at it. He didn't have time to notice that the muffin had rolled from his hand and to a pair of feet, where a slightly sun-tanned hand reached down to pick it up.

James jumped on Sirius and pulled at his hair. "Give me back my muffin!!"

"James get off, you oaf! I don't have the muffin!" Sirius tried to roll way and got about a meter before James grabbed his robes.

"I didn't have supper and I'm staving. Give me my muffin! I nicked it from the kitchen!" James growled out.

"I don't have it!" Sirius shoved James.

"LIAR! I saw you with it! You're having an affair behind my back aren't you?!" James pulled up and pretended to cry.

Sirius stared, "Yes!!" He yelled dramatically, jumping into a standing position. "That muffin and I were planning on running away to Belize!"

"What about Remus?!" James looked offended, "I thought you were planning on taking Remus away with you to Costa Rica?!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, "It was Morocco, and I'm still planin' on doin' tha!" Sirius snapped his head to the side, scoffing, his hair flying and obscuring the view of his face.

"Polygamist!" James accused.

Sirius's head snapped back to look at James, "How dare you?! I could only love one muffin in the whole wide word as much as Suzanna!!"

"Suzanna?" James asked very confused.

"The muffin I stole from you! I decided she was a Suzanna and I named her accordingly! Don't you know anything?" Sirius placed his hands on his hips.

James jumped up, "I named him Hector though! He can't be a Hector-Suzanna!"

"It was not a bloke! The muffin was female!" Sirius huffed.

"I wan' my muffin back!" James whined.

"Nnnnnnno! My muffin!" Sirius stuck his tongue out again.

"It was a rather good muffin, pity you two were fighting. Had you not been, I would have shared it with you."

Sirius and James looked at Remus, who was sitting lazily in a chair, his legs crossed and leaning back into the cushion casually, licking his fingers idly.

"You… you ate Hector?"

"You ate my Suzanna?"

"No, and no, I ate a poppy seed and blue berry muffin, and it was yummy. I would have shared but you two looked like you were having so much fun fighting, I decided just to watch. Dinner and show, you might say," Remus smiled, lifting his last finger to lick away the crumbs. "Oh, and Sirius, I've always wanted to go to Casablanca."

"…You're …evil," Sirius pouted. "And where in the hell is Casablanca?"

Remus laughed as Sirius plopped down into the floor in front of that chair he was sitting in. "It's in Morocco. And how about this, you can have the crumbs off my finger," Remus hovered his index finger over Sirius's lips and waited for him to do something.

Sirius stared at Remus, not sure if Remus was being serious. _'I want to, Gods, I want to lick off those crumbs.'_ Sirius bit his lip lightly.

Remus raised an eye brow, "If you don't want to…" He trailed off and started to pull his hand away. Sirius, with an oddly determined look, caught the finger and slipped it into his mouth and licked the crumbs off with his tongue.

Remus gave a small squeak and a bright pink blush made its way onto his face. "Sirius!" Remus pulled his finger from Sirius's mouth, "You're so weird!" He whipped his saliva covered finger on James's robes.

"Ew! Man, don't get that spit on me!" James jumped back and started at his robes. "That's not fair…" he mumbled.

"Hey, you told me too," Sirius defended.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Remus's aloof postured had been ruined and he now resorted to sitting in the chair so that his elbows were resting on his knees and his face was about a foot from Sirius's.

"And you've known me for how long?" Sirius asked. "I do weird, stupid things all the time. You should be used to it by now."

"Well sorry for not being totally used to your randomness, your majesty!" Remus pouted.

'_How could I not have noted his… cuteness before?'_ Sirius blinked back to reality. "Awww, it's okay, you might get used to it!" Sirius got up and, half sitting on Remus, fit himself into the chair with Remus. He wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders and leaned closer. "You may get _so_ used to it, in fact, that you won't even mind me doing this…" Sirius quickly dragged his tongue along Remus's cheek.

"PADFOOT!" Remus was blushing again. "Get off! I'm going to bed!" He shoved Sirius off himself and quickly made his way to the stairs.

"Can I join you?" Sirius called after.

"NO!" Remus yelled.

Sirius smiled.

"You're stupid," James said.

Sirius shrugged, "Deal with it!"

When James finally left Sirius alone, Sirius allowed himself to be engulfed by his own thoughts. The only reasons, he rationalized, he did these odd things to Remus, way more so than to James, was because of the crush he'd recently discovered he has on the werewolf. He guessed they, when he was being silly or odd, were the only times that he'd be able to sit on Remus's lap, or lick his cheek. He'd have to savor them, like he did with Remus's taste after Remus left, and be content with them, for a little while at lest.

* * *

TBC!! 

Love it or hate it? The muffin in this chapter! GOSH!! By the middle of this chapter I was second guessing myself about it! I asked rekahneko if she'd (you're a girl/woman right? I guess I should know by your name, but just making sure… **:gets scared: **I'm going away now…) if she'd like to read something where Sirius and James get into a fight over a muffin, and while I was writing the 50 billion-ka-gillion dollar question I decided the muffin stayed. And the chapter ended up thusly! Anyway! Do you like it?

Does anyone know where Remus's birthday is? And what do you all think about Halloween?

(I don't know when the next chappie will be up. Sorry.)

Oh! And people really do odd things like what Sirius does. ...Me for example! I always end up hanging off my one of my friends.


	10. Chapter Ten: Saturday

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Ten: Saturday**

Sirius sat next to the bed at about eight on Saturday morning in the infirmary. _'Last night's full moon was a little rough,'_ He thought as he glanced up at Remus's still sleeping face. The werewolf still hadn't woken up yet. _'If he stays asleep until one, I'm canceling the meeting. …I even brought him a scone, and it's double chocolate fudge with chocolate chips! Why isn't he smothering me! He should be up by now! NOW! Wake up, Remus!! It's so boring sitting here!' _"Don't get me wrong, I'd sit here forever, but by butt is going numb and you know I don't like numb butts! It's boring here Remus! And it smells like… that one chemical they use a lot in muggle hospitals! Remus! …You're making me cry." Sirius didn't realize when he started mumbling to himself, or when he stood up, moved to hover over Remus so that his hands were on either side of the sleeping werewolf's head, and about three centimeters away from having their noses touching.

Remus chose that moment to wake up. His eyes blinked open and soon focused as best he could on Sirius's close face.

"Sirius, I know you don't like numb butts, but could you please complain about it quieter?" Remus managed to ask in a voice that was slightly dry and rough.

"REMUS!! You're alive!!" Sirius hugged Remus as best he could without causing too much pain. "I'm so glad! I thought you might be in a comma! I didn't want you to be like that Rick Von Krunckle guy!"

"Uhg, Sirius, get off," Remus pushed his shoulder into Sirius's chest and leaned back into his pillow once Sirius was successfully detached. "And it's 'Rip van Winkle'(1)."

Sirius smiled apologetically as he sat back down, "Sorry, Remus." He sat for a moment, then said in a rather lost tone of voice; "Yeah, who's he?"

Remus sighed; Sirius did this all the time. "Don't quote things you don't know Sirius."

Sirius gave him a puppy-eyed look.

Remus sighed again, "Rip van Winkle is—Is that chocolate I smell?"

Sirius laughed, _'Finally he notices!'_ "Yes, yes it is my dear love, it is. It is a double chocolate fudge with chocolate chips scone." Sirius picked the scone up from the night stand and held it out to Remus. "I named him Brock in honor of Hector-Suzanna!"

Remus stared, "How is naming something 'Brock' in honor of something named 'Hector-Suzanna'? And it's not even a muffin."

"It isn't! That's what so fun about it!" Sirius grinned widely.

Remus rolled his eyes, "What ever, give me my _scone_. How did you even find a double chocolate fudge with chocolate chips scone? I didn't think they even made that kind."

Remus reached out to grab the scone but Sirius drew it out of his reach.

"What's the magic word?" Sirius asked childishly. "And they don't make double chocolate fudge with chocolate chips scones. I got that one house elf, Scourge, to make it for me."

He received a glare instead.

"Give. Me. My. Chocolate. Padfoot."

"Okay," Sirius quickly handed the scone over. "Sorry, by the way, it's way too much fun to see you annoyed sometimes!" Sirius smiled.

Remus rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his double chocolate fudge with chocolate chips scone. He groaned; it was a rather delicious scone, "Shut up, Sirius." He ate the rest of the scone in several large mouthfuls.

"So anyway, what were you dreaming about?" Sirius asked while leaning forward slightly.

A smile was on Remus's face as he finished his scone, "Nothing, like always," though he was lying. He always dreamed of walking through a forest, filled with pale yellow glowing trees, followed by a dark figure. But, contrary to what most would feel, it was a calm, relaxed feeling as he walked by the glowing trees, which always seemed to exude an odd warmth, like a warm afternoon just after lunch, and you're fighting with yourself not to fall asleep. Remus had the same dream after every moon, just like the dream six days before the moon. He didn't know why he wasn't comfortable with sharing these two dreams, but part of him felt like it wasn't… the right time yet. No, not yet.

Sirius smiled, having no clue that Remus was lying. "You're boring. How can you not dream? I dream every night about stuff. Like last night! I dreamt that I turned into a tomato. …That was an odd dream. Hmm, anyway— OH! And then there was that dream I had when I had my tonsils removed, and it had those dancing mushrooms and pink ponies, and… rainbows. …Yeah, that was odd." Sirius's smile broadened as Remus laughed a little harder. "And then that one where Professor Dumbledore was snogging Al Pacino. …That was horrible."

"S-Sirius, you—hahaha!— you've never _had_ your tonsils removed!" Remus tried to say while laughing. "And Al Pacino? Are you seri—never mind. Don't answer that."

Sirius smiled widely before he gave a fake glare, "I know, I've never had them out, but you're just a meanie! Here I am, comforting you on you hospital bed, well, I'm in a chair, but never mind that! And you make fun of me! How could you!" Sirius tossed his head to the side, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter as he hoped it looked more like he was crying.

Remus laughed again, "I'm sorry, Sirius, but it's way too much fun to see your hurt face."

"HEY!" Sirius yelled as he turned back to Remus and poked him in the nose. "Don't use my almost own words against me!"

Remus tried to bite the offending finger, but his jaws merely closed with a snap, "Shut up and go away, you meanie." He tried to roll over onto his side, but a stinging pain stopped him half way. "Ow, ow, ow ow ow." Remus's hand moved and held his side.

"Shit," Sirius muttered under his breath, "Are you okay Remus?" He stood back up, "Remus?"

Remus had a high threshold for pain, being a werewolf and all, but it still stung. "Yeah," he ground out weakly, "I'll be fine." Remus shifted back onto his back.

"Good, that's good," Sirius moved to sit back down when the bed curtains were pulled aside.

They had both expected to see Madam Pomfrey, or James and Peter, or Lily, but no one that they knew stood in the opening. She was tall, perhaps Remus's height, with chocolate brown skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, and black eyes. She only looked about twenty, or maybe nineteen.

"Eh, hi," She smiled a little nervously, "My—my name is Jacqueline Deaton. I'm, um… well you see, I'm—I'm studying to become a medic-witch and so I've come here for this year to help out Madam Pomfrey." Jacqueline gave an almost nervous giggle.

"Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black," Remus introduced. In all his years at Hogwarts, he'd never heard of someone basically interning at the Hogwarts infirmary, or anywhere for that mater.

"Hello, umm, I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey, you look a little pale," and she left.

"Okay," Sirius said slowly after the curtains were pulled closed and the foot steps drifted off.

"That was rather odd," Remus thought aloud.

Sirius 'hmm'-ed in agreement. "I've never heard of anyone apprenticing themselves here."

Remus nodded, "It was probably more common back in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, or something."

Sirius 'hmm'-ed again and went back to talking to Remus about random things and what not. Madam Pomfrey soon came in (followed by Ms. Deaton) and gave Remus the potions he needed and forced him to eat a late breakfast. The two women then walked off and left Sirius and Remus to talk again. Around noon Madam Pomfrey returned (again with Ms. Deaton) and forced Remus to eat lunch and Sirius to leave so Remus could sleep.

* * *

Sirius stared down at his macaroni and cheese with enough malice and hatred that if he could, he probably would have burned every piece into oblivion, and the table, too. 

"Jeez! What's up with the glare, Bear?" James asked as he took a seat on the bench next to Sirius.

"Madam Pomfrey always forces me from the hospital wing at noon so Remus can sleep! Why can't I stay and …make sure… no… UHG!" Sirius was at a loss for words. What could he say? That he was protecting Remus from giant evil spiders? Yeah, that's what he was doing. _'Right,'_ Sirius thought to himself sarcastically, _'you just want to stare at his pretty face while ya can.'_ He sighed.

"Awww," James gave Sirius one of those fake 'I feel ya' look, and then he got teasing. "Does widdle Siwius wan twooo pwotect his widdle Wemus fwum da big bad woof?"

Sirius stared at James with a deadpan, but slightly annoyed, look. He raised his left eyebrow. And continued to stare. And stare.

James began to get unnerved, "Um… Sirius? I didn't really mean it. …Padfoot? Blink!"

Sirius didn't and James started to cower slightly. "Lily, Sirius is scaring me!"

"Deal with it, leave, or get a life!" She yelled back from half way down the table.

James gave a dog-like whine, "Sirius… stop it!"

The change in Sirius was slow but he started to smile. It was one of those slightly lecherous creepy smiles. A slow disjointed laugh made it past his lips before he quickly crumpled and laughed loudly.

James and Peter were staring at their friend, quite scared for his sanity.

"Sirius, are you okay?" James asked cautiously.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine!" Sirius was still laughing, "Just, just thought something funny!"

"Umm, do we want to know?" Peter asked quietly.

"_We like to throw our bodies around  
_"_We like to feel each other  
_"_We're all slaves when we hear that sound_  
"_Says dance_  
"_Says dance  
_"_Says ya gotta dance  
_"_Says dance!_" Sirius sang in James's face and then left the table in a twirl of robes.

Peter shivered slightly, "I hate it when he quotes Alice Cooper songs."

"_And there ain't no two ways about it  
_"_We're all compelled to rise and thrust  
_"_When we all move together  
_"_We're hypnotized with savage lust  
_"_Says dance!!_" Sirius yelled back at the table as he left the great hall.

James was rolling on the ground laughing at the look of horror and slight revolution on Peters face; the rat always more of a disco-boy anyway.

* * *

Sirius sat on the table in the Room of Requirement and stared at the assembly of girls sitting there. Only about three-fourths had returned from last week. 

"Bram did some damage…" Sirius mumbled thinking about what they'd do in the meeting today.

He cleared his throat and got every one of the girls' attention. "Okay, so what do we want to do today?"

They actually raised their hands today. Sirius was impressed. "Julia McRoy."

"What was that all about on Monday? What happened?" The brown haired fifth year Hufflepuff asked.

Sirius sighed slightly, "It was a potion… that did stuff… and everyone died."

McRoy stared confused, "What?"

"Don't bother," Persephone called out, "that's how Black ends all his fairy tails."

"You should hear him tell _Little Red Ridding Hood_ when he's drunk! Funniest damn thing you'll ever hear!" Jessica yelled.

Sirius smiled slightly, "I'll tell it to you all if you get me drunk enough, but I must say; It'd be a rather boring story with out all the other Marauders here."

A small laugh went through the group of girls.

"Do you really love Remus like Bram said?!" Tessa yelled from the back of the room, before ducking down so she wasn't seen.

The smile froze momentarily on Sirius's face but he quickly recovered from the small shock and smiled and laughed. He had no idea how to answer so he did what he was taught to do, "He's one of my best friends," he avoided the question.

But these girls were smart, smarter than he thought.

"You did answer her question," Emily shouted, before evading Sirius sight by using roughly the same measures that Tessa had used.

Sirius smiled kindly, but you could clearly see the threat in his eyes, and Sirius wasn't above pranking a girl whom belonged to a fan club he ran.

"Where does Remus go every month?" one of the Gryffindors in the room asked.

They watched as Sirius's fake smile was replaced by a cold, freezing glare. He glared directly at the girl who asked the question for about a second, and then that same threatening smile appeared. "He goes to the library to study."

All the girls nodded and silently vowed to themselves never ask that question again, for fear of their lives.

Other than that, the meeting went rather smoothly.

* * *

TBC!! (1) Rip Van Winkle is a dude in a book that was written by an American man and set before and after the American Revolutionary War. Rip Van Winkle fell asleep one day sometime before the war and woke up twenty years later after the war. Stuff happens, and you know, it's a book. 

…I haven't actually read it, but I've read a couple books that make references to it. (I wikipedia-ed it! Yay! Internet these days, ya know.)

I hope no gang peoples kill me for the "Al Pacino" thing, but I needed an actor from the 70's and he was the first I thought of. And Sirius seems like the kinda person who would go see _The Godfather_. He may be a wizard, but he'd still find away to watch muggle movies!!

Alice Cooper! Yes! His song 'You Gotta Dance' in case you don't know, or didn't figure it out. I wanted to get that song in this chapter so bad! The first couple ways I started this chapter though, it didn't work out too well. I'm glad I figured out how to get in there though! I only have one of his albums though. Shit, that sucks. I need more rock/metal music from the 70's and 80's….

Anyway! I hope you liked it! Whoooo! Review please! Oh! And I'll write Sirius's version oh _Little Red Ridding Hood_ as soon as I can, okay? Guess who the big bad wolf is! Hahahah! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Announcements

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Eleven: Announcements**

The Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table some time in the first week of October, happily eating and discussing a mishap in Herbology; something about Sirius getting molested by a plant, if you heard him tell it.

Dumbledore stood slowly this morning and called for silence. The hall quieted down fast enough, all wondering what Dumbledore had to say, for he rarely made announcements in the morning.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I have an announcement." Dumbledore smiled apologetically for a moment and then smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling. "This year we have made plans for Halloween evening and are canceling the annual Halloween Feast."

The hall erupted in a storm of protest. Even some of the Slytherins objected.

"Shh, shh." Dumbledore raised his hands and the hall quieted again, even though most were still fuming and pitch-raisin'-mad. "This year, the other staff and I have decided to try out something new. Instead of our usual feast, as I said before, we will try having a Halloween Masquerade Ball."

The hall erupted again but this time with more enthusiasm and glee.

Dumbledore waited several seconds before hushing them again, "This means that all years will be allowed to attend, and that to enter, you will have to wear a full costume and mask. If you cannot find a mask, some will be provided at the doors.

"There is also a new costume shop in Hogsmeade, and first and second years, as well as everyone who does not have a signed permission form, will be taken to 'Madam Dvorak's Costumes and Masks For All Occasions' a week from Halloween to find a suitable costume and mask. You will be taken by your head of house to Madam Dvorak's and once everyone has a costume, will be lead straight back to Hogwarts.

"Since I have canceled the feast, we will have a short dinner before the hall will be cleared and set up for the Masquerade Ball. There, of course, will be refreshments and snacks at the ball, but I suggest you eat at dinner before hand. Also, there are no dates required, but you may bring a date if you so wish.

"There is more information on the in-house bulletin boards. And please make sure all students know about the change. I will repeat this at dinner, though. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down silently and the hall burst into hyperactive talk.

* * *

"Dude! This is so cool! Think about it!! We could do so many pranks!!" James exclaimed as he walked down the hallway.

"Don't, please," Remus pleaded. For once he wanted some school event to go _un_-pranked.

"But, Remus, we have to. We're the Marauders!" Sirius whined as he put his arm around Remus's shoulders.

Remus sighed, "Sirius, no. Not this time."

Sirius pouted, "B-but Remus, I wanna prank it."

"No," Remus shrugged off Sirius's arm and walked ahead to class.

Sirius pouted and fixed Remus's back with a light glare. "How about we—?"

"No," Remus didn't even give Sirius time to finish his question.

"But Remuuuuuuuus! Please!"

Remus stopped, turned, and stared at Sirius, a slightly disbelieving look on his face. "How many time do I have to say it Sirius; No, I'm not letting you prank the Halloween Masquerade Ball."

Sirius pouted again and they began to walk again. "…How about this then?" Sirius said smirking, "If you give me a kiss I promise we won't prank the stupid ball."

Remus gaped slightly, "No!"

"Awww! Why not! Don't you find me pretty? I'm pretty, aren't I James?" He turned to James and pointed to himself.

"OH! Just lovely Sirius! If I were a bird, it'd only take me fifty beers to get me to sleep with you." James mocked slightly.

"Uh." Sirius responded dryly, "At least now we know who the cheap date is in our group."

"Hey! I was being nice, Sirius," James fake-glared in annoyance.

"No! You were being a meanie!" Sirius ran ahead the couple paces to where Remus was and wrapped his arms around one of Remus's. "Prongs is a big bad meanie, Remus." The Black looked back and stuck his tongue out at James, who childishly responded the same.

"Lovely," Remus muttered and wriggled out of Sirius grip to get to class on time, which was easier said than done with friends like Sirius Black and James Potter.

* * *

Remus looked out the window and stared at the night sky. He had an odd feeling, a very odd feeling; like he could prevent something by doing, or not doing, something else. He didn't like this feeling at all. It was almost foreboding, ominous, and very… frightening. A warning, probably, to put it best; some unseen force telling him not to, say, drink from the goblet in the morning. A paranoia, slightly. Remus hated this feeling.

Remus stared for another moment. _'Oh well,' _he finally thinks, _'probably best not to dwell on it.' _ And he disappeared up the stairs to get ready for bed. _'Besides, I already have Sirius's promise he won't prank the Ball… still had to give him that stupid kiss, just glad it was on the cheek though.'_

* * *

Nahaha, idiot. I mean… THE END!!! …REALLY!! IT'S OVER!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! No, I'm joshing you. TBC!!!! (For reals.) Anyway, it's short, I'm sorry. It's the length the first few chapters are, I think. …Well, there are more words in this one! Dang it! Stop patronizing me!!

**:evil laughter:** How much do you guys hate me for not writing in the kiss scene in this chapter? Huh? Huh? Is it a lot? Huh?

Oh, and umm… is it okay with you rekahneko? With the reference to _Subtly, Thy Name is Sirius Black_ ? Which is a great story by the way, I love it. I, just, need, that, last, chapter! RAWR!! I will steal it from you! BWAHAHAH!

Thanks for the lovely reviews by the way. Any who review to this chapter actually get a reply! YAY! Whoooo! **:waves little flags: **Incentive!


	12. Chapter Twelve:RevengeStarts atBreakfast

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Twelve: Revenge Starts at Breakfast**

_'No… Remus would never say something like that, and defiantly not while we're about to have sex. …We're in the foreplay then…_

_'…Well then, what would he say? Remus is very literate, so it'd have to be more fancy-full. Like _"I know, I've—" _No, he wouldn't say that either, that's just stupid. Well then, let's pretend, for the sake of this fantasy, that we're already past the declarations of love and are, indeed, having sex. …Well then, how would that go? _

_'No way in hell I'm sacrificing my masculinity; Remus will just have to play bottom. So then…? Where are we now?_

_'…It would really suck if Remus had the head the head of an ass. No! Damned Shakespeare! He's getting me off track! Though, it would be fun to play Puck, I'd have the last line in the play. …Damnit! I'm still off track!_

_'Okay, okay, so then this is how it goes; Remus and I have declared our immortal (or immoral, depending on whom you are) love for each other and we've collapsed onto James's bed and are… _

_'Wait, why James's bed? _

_'…Okay then, so where on my bed now, and I'm pulling Remus's tie undone. Once that's done I'll just throw it aside… or not… Hmmm, I'll think about that later. _

_'…Where was I again? Oh yeah! Then I'll unbutton his shirt and kiss his lovely, scarred, pale, _beautiful_ chest. All the while his hands are tangled in my hair, and his back is arching into my lips, and he's moaning my name oh so beautifully, and—.'_

"SIRIUS!!! Pay some goddamned attention to me! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Sirius gave a small jump and glared at the hand still waving in his field of vision. _'DAMN YOU!!! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, TOO!!' _Sirius mentally yelled at James. He then lunged forward and bit James's hand.

"OW!! Let go you little bitch!" James managed to pry Sirius's teeth out of his hand and glare at his friend.

"I'm a man! Now, what do you want?" Sirius asked angered, turning back to James and still glaring.

"I know, I know, what ever, but listen," James wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulder and leaned in a little. "How do you suppose I go about asking Lily to the ball with me?"

Sirius glared at James lightly. "You pulled me out of a day dream for _that_?"

"Hey! It's an important question!" James pulled off of Sirius and glared.

"Yeah! One that I don't give a flying fuck about," Sirius started eating after he was done glaring at his friend.

James stared silently for a moment. "So…" He said slowly, "Who were you day dreaming about?"

"Remus," Sirius said flatly, knowing James wouldn't take him seriously.

"Ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight," James said slowly and after a moment he went back to eating.

"I'm flattered," Remus muttered quietly.

* * *

Perry Lope smirked as the morning mail swooped into the Great Hall; the 'SARA's revenge was being put into motion today. 

Ruth Jasmine had seen Chris Faro sneaking out of the Ravenclaw common room two nights before. After the latest 'RAA' meeting the 'SARA' met and decided to start their plan. Perry worked up a draft of the letter they'd later send to Elexandra Scotts, from Chris Faro all about how much he hated Sara Bram and how disgusting she was. The letter ended up in every other member's hands until everyone said it was good to go, some even adding more in, as they had seen fit. Tessa Keith then placed a spell on the quill so that it would write in Faro's hand and Perry re-wrote the complete and 'SARA'-approved letter. Persephone had then coaxed Faro's owl, an Australian Masked owl named Bugia (1), to come down from the top rafters of the owlery and attached the letter to the owl's leg. They had sent the message to Scotts and were simply waiting for her to read it and spread the rumors about Bram.

They hoped that Bram would retaliate against Scotts, maybe getting a few good rumors started in on the blond, too.

"_It's likely that Bram will retaliate. She's not the kind to take insult like this laying down,"_ Bethany Rapp had said at the 'SARA' meeting once the letter was done.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Emily Seth smiled. It was her idea to put a charm on the letter so that when it was opened it would slowly turn the reader's teeth black.

"You think she's read it yet?" Marie Pepper leaned closer to Bethany as her voice hushed.

"We should know when we hear excited squealing over finding some new, juicy gossip." Bethany replied almost sarcastically.

Emily smiled, "I'm just going to love seeing her when she's disgusting and totally revolting."

Marie laughed, "Yep."

* * *

Elexandra Scotts stared at her cousin's owl as it landed in front of her. "What the heck's he owling me for?" She slowly reached out and grabbed the letter, tossing a piece of toast at the bird. 

_E. Scotts,_

_You know Sara Bram, I know you do. She's in that 'We love who ever' club, but that's not the point. My point is, she's a lying bitch._

_She and I have been having sex for a while now…_

"Ooooh, this is good," Scotts smiled and read on. The rest of the letter went on in a mostly mad tirade all about how horrible Bram was and had several different tidbits that would make such a lovely down fall of one Sara Bram.

"Bitch shouldn't have gotten kicked out of that stupid 'rawr' thing," Scotts smirked as she pointed her wand at the bottom of the letter and erased her cousin's name. "Hey, Meg, look at this. It's from some guy."

Megan Rockwood grabbed the paper and read it quickly. "Oh my gosh," she said slowly.

"Spread it," Scotts commanded.

* * *

"Okay," Bethany whispered urgently, "Jessica, you said that you were starting ageing potions today, just slip this—." 

"I know," Jessica Coots whispered back as she grabbed the plant from Bethany's hands.

"Good." And the two departed.

The plant was supposed to make the ageing potion (which was only supposed to age you about a year, then wear off,) age you about fifty years. Jessica was to slip it into Scotts's potion then wait for it to blow up in the Slytherin's face; completing another part of their revenge.

* * *

Remus sneezed rather violently in the middle of transfiguration. 

"Is there something you would like to say Lupin?" Professor McGonagall looked over her shoulder at him as she was writing something on the board.

"N-no, Professor, sorry," Remus mumbled as he sniffed. "I think I might be coming down with something."

McGonagall stared for a moment. "Go visit Madam Pomfrey then."

Remus nodded slightly as he stood and gathered his things.

"You gonna be okay?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded again, "I should be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

* * *

Sara Bram walked into the Great Hall and suddenly all got quiet. She stopped and stood for a moment. 

"What's going on?" She asked one of her friends as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Um… nothing," her friend looked away quickly and snicker to the girl next to her.

Bram stared again. "What's going on? And Kelsey, don't lie to me."

Kelsey Rimmer turned back to Bram. "It's… a couple of thing we… heard about… someone."

"Who?"

"Erm, you, maybe."

"What?" Bram glared, trying not to acknowledging the slight amount of nervousness that swelled in her belly.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to kill me. You know the old saying 'Don't kill the messenger'?"

Bram nodded.

"Well, there are some sayings going about, about you and this Gatto guy."

"Faro?" Bram felt herself pale slightly.

"Yeah!" Kelsey lit up slightly, "Him! Anyway, they say you're shagging him or something like that. Isn't that crazy?"

Bram nodded, forcing all emotion off her face. "Yeah, weird."

"But I know that's not true, 'cause if it was, you'd get kicked out of 'WLAEASB'. And you'd die if that happened." Kelsey smiled obliviously.

"So, I take it that what my cousin said was true then?"

Bram whipped around quickly to see Scotts standing there with her "friends".

"What?" Bram glared shocked.

"Yep, he told me _everything_. And I, as 'WLAEASB' president, must discard you from our organization." Scotts smiled.

Bram gapped, "Is this some type of twisted revenge because I got kicked out of that stupid 'REE' thing?"

Scotts feigned shock, "What are you talking about? I'm merely following 'WLAEASB' rules! And rule nine-five-oh-six of the 'WLAEASB' states that 'all members shall only date or do any other sexual acts with Sirius Black or else they must be evicted from the 'We Love Absolutely Everything About Sirius Black' on the date of their other relationship is found out'."

Bram stared dumbly. "Did you _memorize_ the Big Book or something?"

"Why of course I memorized the rule book! I am President after all!" Scotts smiled. "And… you are out."

"…Fine," Bram glared and pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. She ripped it off and threw it at Scotts before she got up and angrily and left the Ravenclaw table in a rage.

She stopped several paces from the doors and turned back to Scotts. "No one may have told you this Scotts but," She paused for affect, "you look like a seventy-year-old bitch!"

Scotts gapped at her, "The nerve! I do not."

"Actually," Kylie Hybri said slowly, "we didn't want to tell you but… you kind do."

Scotts looked at her friends quizzically. "You're lying."

"No, you do," Hybri said slowly.

Scotts quickly pulled out her compact and screamed as she saw her reflection in the mirror, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

* * *

Sirius turned and looked in the direction of the scream. He then saw the seventy-year-old looking Scotts and laughed right out. 

James turned to look at where Sirius was laughing at and snickered too. "You see her black teeth?"

Sirius nodded through his laughs. "I can't pass this up. I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to where Scotts was in a near tantrum. "Scotts, what look you going for here? Methamphetamine addicted granny?"

Scotts's eyes widened, "What?"

"Sorry, but I like my girls with _pearly_ whites, and you just don't have them," he almost patted her on the shoulder in mock sympathy, then thought better of it and retracted his hand and began to walk off. "Oh," he turned back slightly, "when you start to lose your hair, don't come near me; I don't like women that shed."

Scotts gapped, "S-Sirius?"

Sirius stopped and walked back to her stiffly while glaring. "'Sirius' is reserved for friends and people I actually _like_ and _respect_. You have lost both of those in the short time I have known you so if you could just politely sod off and leave me and my friends alone, that'd be great." He growled, adding the 'friends' part as he remembered the hell Scotts put Remus through in late September.

Scotts was knocked out of her astonishment and glared and Sirius's retreating back. "Yeah, well, you're just some rich prick that uses his good looks and money to get every where in life! Just like all pure-bloods! I bet your parents just _love_ you!"

("Shit," James muttered as he got up from the Gryffindor table to go hold Sirius back. His Parents were a _VERY_ touchy subject.)

Black turned and glared darkly. He pulled his wand from his pocket and shot the first jinx at Scotts he could think of. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with a Malfoy. And what in all hell do you _think _you know about my parents?" Black walked slowly as he glared at her.

The jinx was starting to take affect. Scotts began to get a very high fever, of about forty-Celsius (or one hundred four-Fahrenheit). Her head began to ache and she was braking out in black spots all over, but mostly centered around her neck, armpits, and (she was very glad no one could see, but she could feel them,) her groin. The black spots started to blister, oozing puss and blood.

"Wh-what is this?" Scotts stared horrified at the few spots on her forearms as she began to get nauseous.

"It's the Black Plague, you little bitch." Sirius glared and whipped out of the Great Hall in a manner that would later be infamous with Severus Snape.

James quickly followed him out and caught up to do something rarely done my James Potter; he reprimanded Sirius.

* * *

Bethany winced at Scotts as she was lead out of the hall by several teachers. (Dumbledore left to look for Sirius and give him several long detentions for using that curse against a fellow student.) 

"Damn."

"I feel a little bit sorry for her," Marie whispered.

"Yeah, it was a little mean to curse her with the Bubonic Plague," Bethany agreed.

"Think we should go through with the rest of our plan?" Emily asked and she leaned in to talk.

Beth bit her lip. "I don't know. Emily, go call an emergency meeting." Emily nodded and ran off.

Ten minutes later all of the 'SARA' could be found in the Room of Requirement.

"Do we think what Sirius did was an efficient enough job? Or do you all think we need to continue our plan to get back at Scotts?" Bethany asked the room.

'_The opposition to quitting the plan is deafening,'_ Jessica thought sarcastically. _'…Say that ten times fast.'_

It was decided that Scotts punishment was over and that Bram's was sufficient enough.

"Well," Persephone started meekly as they were leaving, "they say revenge is best served cold."

"…What does that even mean?" Tessa asked.

"Something along the lines of 'you better be one cold hearted bitch to enjoy your revenge'," Jessica said off-handedly as she walked down the corridor to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

TBC! (1) Bugia is supposed to mean 'lie' in Italian. 

I hope you all liked my… repayment for not putting the kiss scene in last chapter! I would have made this chapter longer and have the revenge be better, but I got bored in… about the middle and decided that Sirius cursing Scotts would be good enough. And Remus wasn't even there to reprimand Sirius for doing it! He was still in the hospital wing. I wonder if he has a serious bug? …HAHAHAHAAA! PUNS! Anyway, you're all going to hate me for next chapter. And only one person knows why!! And she doesn't even like slash! So, why does she know you ask? Well, she's one of my friends (that I know personally) and I told her, because I knew she'd never, ever read this fanfic!

Oh! And the Halloween Ball is next chapter!!!

Thank you my lovely beta-chan rekahneko!

Reviewer of the Chapter is… kuragurl, because she's my crazy reviewer! (I finally have a crazy reviewer!!! Yes!! I love you!! …and all you other reviewers, too, cause you all rock for reviewing!!!)


	13. ChapterThirteen:HalloweenMasqueradeBall

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Thirteen: Halloween Masquerade Ball**

'_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! The ball's tonight! Yes! Bwahaha! My costume will rock! Yes! It will attract everyone's attention! Even Lily's! Then she'll have to go out with me!' _James walked happily down to lunch on Saturday. Not even Sirius's over-concern about Remus's cold could dampen his spirits.

"Are you certain? It sure does seem like it has gotten worse since the moon," Sirius said as he walked a little ways behind James to bother Remus.

"I'm fine! It's just the normal winter cold!" Remus sped up to catch up to James. "Will you please tell Padfoot that I'm fine?"

"He's fine," James said, not really paying attention; he was still thinking about his awesome costume. He was certain that dressing as this muggle hero would work to win his love's heart. _'…But then again, Remus said something about him being American. …Oh well, I'll rock anyway.'_

"Hey, Wormtail, who you going as to this 'Alloween Ball?" James looked back to where Peter was struggling to hold all his books.

"I'm, uuh, I'm—no, no, no, not that way. Stop it! No falling today, books!—Um, sorry. I'm plannin' on going as a jester," Peter finished sheepishly.

"Cool. You?" James turned to Sirius, while muffling a snort.

"A ninja," Sirius said offhandedly, still concerned about Remus.

It started as a snort, which then developed into a chuckle, and then James was right out laughing. "A ninja? Isn't that a bit…. Never mind, Sirius. Who you taking then?"

"No one."

James let out an odd half moan half gasp. "Really? No one asked you? You _must_ be losing your touch, Sirius!" He laughed again.

"No, it's just that I don't want to go with anyone. Besides, Remus doesn't have a date, figured I'd keep him company," Sirius shrugged when, in truth, he really just wanted to spend the dance with Remus. He didn't care if it would be just sitting at a table, talking, and drinking punch.

"Hmm? Really?"

"Actually, you're wrong on that one, Sirius," Remus turned and started walking backwards to face Sirius while he was talking.

"I'm what?" Sirius stared.

"I have a date."

"Who?" Sirius knew several of the girls in the 'RAA' had considered asking him out, but he didn't know if Remus had said 'yes' to anyone.

"Um… well," Remus glanced away quickly.

"Oh, so it's some you don't want us to know about, huh?" James teased.

"Well, er…. Look, she didn't have dances and whatnot at her school, so I asked if she'd like to attend this one with me, and she said yes." Remus's cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"Who?" Sirius pretended to be teasing.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you when we first started going out!" Remus paled slightly.

"You've _been_ going out?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Um... So anyway, Sirius, why aren't you going with one of your 'Weasel Abs' members?" Remus tried to change the subject.

"Noooo," Sirius said childishly as he walked up and latched onto Remus's arm. "Who _is_ ickle-Remmie-kins going out with?" Sirius fixed Remus with his best 'I'm-a-little-kicked-puppy.-Please-love-me' stare.

"Please, Padfoot, not now," He reached up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "I'm sick. Have pity on me."

"It's just a cold," Sirius dismissed his plea and whined, "Tell meeeeeeeee!"

Remus gave a sigh, "Fine. You really wanna know?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Remus sighed again, "It's the woman who's apprenticed to Madam Pomfrey, Jacqueline Deaton."

Sirius stopped completely. It was something to hear Remus had a secret girlfriend and another all together to have a name.

"But, but, she's like, five years older than you!" Sirius complained, feeling he was doing a rather good job at hiding his shock.

"She's nineteen!" Remus defended, "That's only two years!"

"She's like a teacher though! Isn't that illegal? James, isn't that illegal?"

James shrugged, "Don't know," and then to Remus, "Is she hot? What does she look like?"

Sirius stared at them like they were all crazy.

The boy decided not to listen to Remus's description of 'Jackie' (as Remus had said her name) and left.

* * *

Sirius angrily flopped into his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and started pulling food onto his plate.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

Sirius snapped up and almost glared, then decided against it and sighed. "Meeting's canc—no, it's still on today, never mind."

Jessica tipped her head to the side. "So, what happened, then?"

Sirius stared at her. She was sitting in James's usual spot across from him. "Over the last seven meetings, would you consider yourself one of my friends?"

"Um… Yeah, I guess I would. Why?" She looked rather confused.

"Remus." He stabbed his steak rather violently.

"What'd he do?" Jessica leaned forward slightly. _'To get Sirius P.O.-ed like this, it'd have to be big. …Maybe Remus declared his undying love for chocolate and poetry and said that there would never be another! Hahaha, right, Remus and Sirius are meant for each other.'_

"Went and got himself a bird behind my back and didn't even want to tell me," Sirius growled.

Jessica's jaw dropped. "You're not serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am."

"No pun intended! Gosh, who is she? Remus must be crazy! You sure?" Jessica started loading her (James's) plate with food.

Sirius nodded glumly, "Remus didn't use his 'I'm-joking-and-you-better-notice-that-I-am' voice."

"Who is she?" _'Shock, Denial, Bargaining, Fear, Anger, Despair, Acceptance; The Seven Stages of Grief. I think I'd rather stay at stage two.'_

"You been to the Hospital Wing this year?"

Jessica shook her head slowly.

"Well, there's this bird there, and she's apprenticed herself to Madam Pomfrey, name's Jacqueline Deaton, age; nineteen. She's about nine centimeters shorter than me, black, curvy, long hair, dark eyes, an' smart. I mean, she must be, she'd gonna be a medi-witch." Sirius grabbed for his pumpkin juice then stopped. "Why would he go out with her?"

Jessica twitched lightly, "Maybe it's a love potion."

"No, Remus is stronger than that. He wouldn't let himself be conned, or what ever, into a relationship." Sirius rested his head in the crook of his arm. _'Besides that, love potions don't work on magical creatures like werewolves… or vampires.'_

"Maybe he's just trying to make you jealous," Jessica mumbled.

Sirius shot up and stared at her. "What?" he asked finally.

Jessica shrugged, "Just exploring any reason as to why Remus would go out with her. How long has he known her?"

"First met her about a month ago…. She's not completely black though, biracial, I guess." Sirius shrugged, "Must be a chocolate-related thing."

"Wait…" Jessica thought for a moment, "light brown skin, with shoulder length hair?"

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly. "I thought you said you didn't know her."

"I don't, I've seen her with Remus in the library. She looks like she'd belong in Ravenclaw."

Sirius sighed. "Great, she's probably his perfect match; smart and graceful and whatnot."

"I don't think so." She giggled slightly, "Have you ever seen someone allergic to cats hug a cat owner?"

Sirius nodded slightly.

"That's what Remus looked like when Jah-kay-lion hugged him. I wonder if she has anything he's allergic too."

Sirius snorted slightly and then stopped suddenly. "You said he looked allergic to her?"

"Yeah, kinda, why?" Jessica was starting to get concerned now, because Sirius looked more worried than she'd ever seen him.

"Did you see any silver on her?" Sirius leaned forward and grabbed onto Jessica's forearm lightly.

"Ah, no, but she might have been wearing a necklace or something. I wouldn't have seen it if it was under her shirt," Jessica said worriedly.

Sirius huffed and bit his lip.

"Is Remus allergic to silver?"

Sirius nodded and pulled back. "Bitch better not be wearing silver," Sirius mumbled.

Jess sat there for a moment. "I could go to the infirmary and check," she offered.

"No, it's fine." Sirius glanced at the door and saw Remus enter with James and Peter. _'They must have gone to the infirmary to be this late after I've gotten here.'_

Sirius glared a bit darker. "Hey," He turned back to Jessica and his glare was gone, replaced by a warm smile.

Jessica raised her eyebrows slightly, "What?"

"I know you don't fancy me, but will you go the Halloween Ball with me?" Sirius finished as Remus came in and was about to sit down next to him.

Jessica looked at Sirius like he was crazy. _'He is. The shock of Remus having a girlfriend was too much for his brain to handle. He's cracked. …Uh! That's kinda cute though. This better be a tactic to get back at Remus though, or else I'm gonna be killed by Bethany and everyone else. All claims on Sirius belong to Remus (and vise-versa). …At least to us…. I hope I'm not killed for this….'_ Jessica took a deep breath and said, "Sure, even though I fancy someone else you are a rather nice looking piece of arm candy."

Sirius stared at her for that comment, "I've never been referred to as 'arm candy' before."

"It just means that I'll make just about every other girl in the school go green with envy," Jessica smiled.

James snorted, "Not with a _ninja_ hanging off your arm."

"Hey! I'm rethinking that now! Maybe I'll go as a werewolf!" Sirius almost sneered at James.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Just don't go as Elvis, I'd have to hurt you for that."

Sirius smiled, "I'll go as a Tolkien Elf!"

Jessica raised her eyebrows again, "Have you actually read those books?"

"Nope! But they're supposed to be sexy and I can pull that off well enough. I'll just need the pointed ears and I'm good! Now, every one," Sirius grabbed his plate and stood, "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sit with the first years! They look like _they'll_ enjoy my company, at any rate. Jessie dear, if you'll like to join me, you may."

Jessica rolled her eyes but stood up and walked to the other end of the table with Sirius to eat with the first years.

Sirius smirked slightly as he passed (an 'I'm-trying-despratly-hard-not-to-look-shocked/mad-but-failing-almost-miseribly') Remus.

* * *

Remus suppressed the amount of anger that had directed itself at Sirius. _'He doesn't have to be mad at me just because I have a girlfriend and never told him about her till now! I'm sure he's gone through several girls that I don't even know about.'_

"Boys, I am, officially, plate-less," James frowned at his bear plate-spot.

Remus grabbed a grape and threw it at the other boy. "Shut up," He growled. "I'm in no mood for your idiocy."

"Damn," James cursed lightly as another plate appeared for him, "Sirius has done a number on you."

"He could at least _act_ mature about all this," Remus grabbed another grape and flicked it at James. "I mean, I've seen him with Coots before, but I though she was just a friend. And know that he knows I'm seeing Jackie, he goes and asks out the first girl he meets."

"Well, he's Sirius, er…. He's him, he's Padfoot; it's how he deals," James tried. "And besides, that Jessica girl said she fancied someone else."

Remus 'hn'-ed and flicked another grape at James, pegging him in the middle of his forehead.

"Dude, will you stop that?" James asked a bit peeved.

Remus gave James a dry glare and flicked another grape at him. He stuck his tongue out at him then growled, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

James breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. Sirius always was best at pulling Remus into a better state than the annoying ones he occasionally ended up in, such as this one.

* * *

Sirius sighed as the last 'RAA' member entered the room.

All the girls sat and stared at their (almost) fearless leader, Sirius Black.

"Girls, today, something tragic has come to my attention," Sirius started a little dramatically.

They were silent, waiting for Sirius to continue.

"Remus has…" Sirius stopped and ducked his head, partly for more dramatic affect and partly because he really didn't want to say Remus had a girlfriend again.

"What?" One of the girls finally asked.

"A… girlfriend. Dun dun duu-uh-hun!"

Pure silence greeted his ears.

"Umm," One brave girl finally said, "today is Halloween, not April Fool's."

"Did I ever say it was April Fool's Day? NO! Remus _has_ a girlfriend! As in he fancies someone other than me -I mean you guys!" Sirius glared more at himself and hoped he wasn't blushing (whether from anger or otherwise).

"Are you serious?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, damnit! I am, and it sucks balls!" Sirius slapped his hand down onto the table. "Ow."

"Oh, my, god!" One girl cried then burst into tears.

"Who is he going out with?!" Marie yelled over the sobs.

Sirius sighed again and proceeded to tell the girls what he knew.

* * *

"Reeeeeeemus!"

Remus almost smiled at the voice, and then promptly remembered that most of the time that tone meant impending doom. He slapped his book shut and sighed.

"Remus! There you are! How are you?" Sirius bounded onto the couch next to him and laid his head on Remus's shoulder.

"Fine," Remus said slowly, "are you?"

"No!" Sirius sounded offended, then smiled, "I'm just peachy!" Sirius pulled off Remus's shoulder and look him in the eye. "I think Jack is poisoning you with silver." Sirius said bluntly and evenly.

Remus smiled. "No, Sirius, she isn't; I'd know."

"But-but! You're sick! What other explanation is there?" Sirius pouted.

Remus leaned a bit closer for more privacy. "Silver burns werewolves and if she was wearing any, I'd be a lot sicker than this. This is a cold, Sirius."

"No! It just doesn't burn them! I read that it only burns if you touch it! But if a werewolf _ingests_ it, _then_ they get sick! And of course it also burns, but you do get sick! And-and if they are exposed to it, it also makes them sick. This is a serious cold, Remus!" Sirius ranted knowingly. "It got worse after this month's full moon! Meaning you might have been exposed to it during your healing time after the moon."

Remus gave Sirius a questioning look. "Have you actually _read_ about werewolves?"

"Yes! I read when something interests me or catches my fancy!" Sirius defended, then moved on. "How long have you been going out with Jack?"

"Will you stop referring to her as 'Jack'? Her name is Jacqueline, and I've been going out with her since October ninth."

Sirius glared a little. "No, I will not stop referring to _her_ as '_Jack'_ because I _don't_ like _her._"

"How can you say that? You don't even know her."

"Not caring! I don't like her," Sirius glared and pouted.

Remus sighed, "Why?"

"What's it to you?" Sirius pouted still but his glare let up.

"I want you to like her, too, Padfoot. She's my girlfriend and I'd like to see you get along with her." Remus sounded like the teacher asking the two warring students to play nicely.

Sirius glared this time as his pout left. "Oh, sure! And I suspect you want me to start liking Snivellus now too, huh?"

"What? No, I don't—." Remus stared at Sirius confused as the Black stood and left.

'_The hell?' _Remus thought as he stared at the door Sirius had disappeared through to get to the boys' dorms. His stare and confusion quickly turned into a glare and anger. _'Damn it, Sirius! Can't you be happy that I've found someone I like?!_

'_But will she like you, once she knows?'_ A part of Remus thought back to himself.

'…_I won't tell her until I'm sure she's… my mate.' _Remus felt a snarl try to emerge but credited it to Sirius and instead the picked up his book and went back to reading.

* * *

Sirius chucked the last thing in his trunk across the room just as the door opened and James walked in.

"Ow! Damnit! That's the millionth thing to hit me in the head today!" He rubbed his abused forehead and walked into the room. "Damn, having a hissy-fit, are we?"

"Shut up," Sirius growled as he began to walk around the dorm and gather his things back up.

"What happened?" James asked anyway. He walked over to his trunk to get his costume together and make sure everything was neat and ready.

"Everybody's got something to hide 'cept for me and my monkey," Sirius said, now chucking his belongings back into his trunk.

"The Beatles, nice, what's up?"

James sighed when Sirius didn't say anything, "Fine then."

* * *

"Remus must not know how perfect he is for Sirius. That has to be it," Bethany said as she and the rest of the 'SARA' walked down the corridor.

"Has to be," Persephone agreed.

They fell back into a silence as they mulled over the new problem in their heads.

"…I'm going to get killed tonight," Jessica said suddenly.

"Why?" They asked.

Jessica gave a small sigh and told them what happened at lunch.

"Sorry to say this Jess, but you're dead meat," Marie said.

Jessica sighed. "I have to talk to Sirius and work on my costume, bye girls." She waved and ran off.

"This may be the last time we ever see her alive again."

Emily wiped a fake tear from the edge of her eye.

* * *

"Well, this is better than I thought," Lily said as she walked into the Great Hall for the Masquerade Ball in her Tinkerbell(1) costume.

The ceiling of the Great Hall displayed the starry night beautifully, not a cloud to be seen. Each wall was decorated with different Halloween decorations. A wizarding band was playing on a stage where the head tables had been. A tapestry of the Hogwarts crest was hung above the band and under that the band's name "Rule 42". The house tables were gone and only a giant table pushed to the side of the Hall remained, filled with candy and several big bowls of a bubbling purple liquid that had a fog rolling off its surface and onto the tabletop. All along the edge of the room were smaller circular tables, where a group of about five to seven could sit and still be comfortable. In the middle was a dance floor, though, not too many people were dancing.

Lily smiled behind her pale green mask. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and she thought the light green dress she'd bought looked positively wonderful. It was strapless and fit snuggly until her hips where it flowed down to her ankles loosely and swayed at her every move.

"You look lovely, Lily!" Alice Damiani exclaimed as she and Lily hugged quickly.

"You, too! I love your hair!" Lily reached out and fingered Alice's now shoulder length hair.

"I would like to cut it shorter though, but my mom said anything shorter than my shoulder and she won't let me marry Frank," Alice pouted and crossed her arms. Her fiancé Frank had graduated Hogwarts two years ago and her mom never really liked him.

"You can always elope!" Lily joked as she moved them over to a table. They hadn't said 'yes' to anybody's pleas to go to the Ball with them.

"So, what are you supposed to be, Alice?" Lily asked sheepishly.

Alice smiled. "Well, Tinkerbell, I decided it best to go as Juno, goddess of Marriage, and also queen of the gods!" She was wearing a gold mask that only covered the right side of her face, a silver toga that ended a little ways before mid-thigh and golden Roman sandals.

Lily giggled, "But, you do realize that Jupiter cheated on her with just about every other beauty he could find?"

"Shush! Frank will be faithful! Besides, he's also not my brother!"

Lily's smile dropped off her face (not that Alice could see,) as she stared horrified at the door. "Oh no, Potter."

Alice looked over to the doors to see Potter in a costume of someone she didn't recognize. "Who is he?"

"It's Potter!" Lily sounded shocked.

"I know that! I meant, who is he going as?" Alice turned back to Lily and to try to help hide her.

"Batman."

Alice blinked. Potter was wearing a grey spandex outfit with a black belt, a yellow and black bat symbol on his chest, a hood with pointed bat eats and equally back cape. Alice snorted, "He looks ridiculous."

"Batman's a muggle superhero. Oh my god! Potter's coming this way! Why, oh why! didn't I bring my wand with me?!" Lily hid her masked face in her hands for a moment then shot up and ran to the front of the stage, staring up at the band, then moved on, trying to lose Potter in the crowd.

"Hello my dear Alice, you look positive radiant, do you happen to know here I might find my darling Lily?" James smiled.

"Stop it with the charm Potter, I'm not telling you where she is. Thank you for the compliments though, but I _am_ going to marry Frank," Alice smiled and stood. "Have you seen Remus? I want to talk to him about our arithmancy homework."

"Nope, but he'll be here, he has a date!" James smiled; glad again to share the information.

"I heard; most of the school has by now, thanks to you."

"Just doin' my job," He smiled cheekily.

Alice snorted and left with a pat to James's shoulder.

* * *

Remus walked into the Great Hall with a nervous step. His usually shaggy hair was brushed back nicely, with few strands falling onto his forehead and partially onto his white half-mask, which covered only his eyes, he was wearing white gloves, and a lovely tuxedo(2).

He quickly scanned the room looking for his date and saw her by the band.

Remus smiled and snuck up behind Jacqueline, placed his hands on her waist and whispered into her ear, "You look lovely."

She gave a small squeak and spun around with a cry of "Remus!"

Jacqueline was wearing a light blue strapless dress, with her hair pulled up into a pony tail and a light blue half-mask like Remus's.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

Jacqueline smiled again, "Wonderful, this is so much more fun than I thought it would be."

"Yes, even more fun than it regularly would be because we don't have to worry about my friends pranking it like they usually would try to do." Remus explained.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Well, that's okay. My school was very strict and anyone pulling a prank or something of the sort would be reprimanded very quickly, and swiftly. Hogwarts is so different to me because it's so much more lenient."

Remus smiled and nodded, ignoring the slow twitch in the scar of his werewolf bite.

* * *

Sirius sighed and fingered the rim of his glass.

"Oh, will you stop being such a drama queen?" Jessica asked as she sat down in the chair next to him.

Sirius didn't end up going to ball as an elf like he'd said before. Jessica managed to convince him to go as the Mad Hatter from 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'. He had on a grey top hat with a dark purple strip of silk holding in a card that read 'In This Style 10/6'. He was wearing a grey suit with a vest made of the same material that the band of purple on his hat was, his bow-tie was a grey and purple checkered, and he was wearing grey and black gloves. His hair was done in a way that it tucked into the hat and made it look like it was cropped and even shorter than James's, which his hair actually wasn't. Sirius's half-mask was the same purple as his vest.

He glanced over at Jessica, who went as a female version of the March Hare. Her hair was messed up, with strands of hay stuck in it, she wore a pair of bunny ears and her outfit looked more like a weird suit that was turned into a thigh-high dress with ruffles at the bottom. She had a light yellow mask that looked like an odd crescent moon, her right eye and most of her mouth to be seen but the rest hidden.

"I can't though!" Sirius whined, "I'm still mad at Remus for not telling me about 'Jack'."

Jessica nodded, "I know, but I still think you should try to have _some_ semblance of what normal people call 'fun'."

Sirius stared at her through his mask.

"You seen any of the other 'RAA' members here?"

Jessica stared for a moment then sighed. "Yeah, um…" She looked through the crowd to find someone. "Well, anyway, I can't find them, but I know that some girls are going as the Seven Heavenly Virtues and their dates are going as the Seven Deadly Sins."

Sirius looked confused, "Really? Did they all plan this?"

"Mm-hmm," Jessica nodded, "Bethany Rapp is going as Chastity and her date is… well, what ever his name is, he's going as Lust; Persephone Jepson is going as Kindness and her date is Christian Lucas, same year as her and same house and he's going as Envy; Ruth Jasmine is going as Humility and her date as Pride; Emily Seth is Diligence, her date is Sloth; Marie Pepper is Patience, and her date is Wrath; Perry Lope is going as Liberality with her date is Greed; and finally, Tessa Keith is Abstinence and her date is Gluttony." She ticked them all off on her fingers as she said them.

"Though, you probably don't care and just wanted a distraction from your Remus-Jack-Hating." She looked back at Sirius as she said this.

He gasped slightly and looked over at Jessica offended, "I do not hate Remus! I've already told you I was just mad at him. …Though, I do hate Jack."

"Yeah," she said slowly, "this coming from the guy that said 'as in he fancies someone other than _me_' today at our meeting, and we all hate her."

Sirius paled, he'd hoped no one noticed that. "No, no I didn't," he said almost shakily.

"It's fine, I don't care that you fancy Remus, but I do think it's …cute how jealous you are of Jack."

Sirius's face paled more as Jessica kept talking. "How, how many people know I actually…?"

"Oh, well, the 'WLAEASB's are pretty much a hate group of it 'cause they're all obsessed, crazy, maniacs about you. Sara Bram told the 'RAA' about it, I'm sure you remember," (Here Sirius gave a weak nod.) "Most of the 'RAA' are like the 'WLAE—'," Jessica sighed at the stupidly of such a long abbreviation, "the 'Weasel Abs' and don't like it, but about eight of us, me included, are fine with it." She paused, "And just so you know, if you ever run into any… problems about yours and Remus's possible future relationship, just give us a call." She waved her wand and handed Sirius the card that it conjured up.

He took the card nervously and stared at it. It was a cream colored card with writing that shifted from black to gold and read 'The 'SARA'' in bold letters at the top, under that in small letters it said 'Sirius Adores Remus Adorers'. It then listed the eight members and what houses and years they were in.

"Better not loose that, it might be bad for us," Jessica said slightly nervously about that thought.

Sirius continued to stare at the card. Then he finally said, "You know… That's kinda creepy."

Jessica stared, unbelievingly, "Are you serious? You have about ninety to, at most, one hundred twenty girls, and possibly a couple boys, that _hero-worship_ you _every_ Sunday from nine till lunch on a _regular basis_, and, above that, they call themselves 'We _Love_ _Absolutely Everything_ About Sirius Black'. Not to mention all the other minor groups like 'Star Watchers' and 'Big Black Dog', and your calling one little group of eight girls, who are _completely_ willing to help you get Remus Lupin, Mr. 'My Love for Chocolate is Only Rivaled by My Love of All Things Learning', creepy? That, my friend, is messed up."

He stared at her a moment, then sneered slightly and stuck out his tongue. "Fine, when put that way, you _'SARA'_ are _totally_ normal."

"Very," Jessica nodded and smiled.

Several moments of silence passed between them.

Jessica sighed, "I'm bored. Would you like to dance?"

Sirius looked at her for a moment then slowly said, "I don't know. I kinda fancy someone else at the moment."

Jessica rolled her eyes and stood up, lightly hitting Sirius on the arm. "You asked me here, let's dance, before you get asked by one of your hundred twenty admirers."

Sirius nodded, stood up and they made their way to the dance floor. _'Perhaps it'll get my mind off Remus… at least for a little I guess. I still refuse to believe that he really got himself a girlfriend though. …How the hell did that go? Did he just walk up to her and go, 'Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, I come in here once a month because I have a terminal illness that could kill me one day. Wanna go out?' and she just goes 'Oh! My true love, come at last to rescue me from the evil clutches of medicine and whatnot?!' _Sirius snorted to himself at the thought. _'Then I run in and yell 'NO!!!! Remus is my true love!!' and I pull him into the most amazing kiss of his life. Yeah, _that'll_ work.' _Sirius sighed again.

"Stop thinking about everything else and just dance!" Glaring at him lightly, Jessica pulled on his sleeve and started to dance.

"Jess!! Jessica! There you are!" Persephone ran up, waving an arm and dragging her date (who was all dressed in green) over to them. Persephone herself was dressed in a light pink dress that went to the floor, her brown hair pulled into a bun and a light pink half-mask with what were supposed to be pearls set in around the edge.

"Hey!" Jessica smiled and let go of Sirius to greet her friend. "You look nice, and so do you, Christian!"

"Thank you, Jess. It took a while to get the beading right on our masks, but that's not why I came over: I want you to meet my cousin, Cecilia!"

"Oh, cool. New people! Where is she?" Jessica looked around.

"She's uh, on stage." Persephone pointed to the band, "She's the guitar player."

"Oh, that is so awesome." Jessica said as the looked at Persephone's cousin Cecilia play.

The band had dressed up for the ball, too. All were wearing masks and odd costumes. Cecilia looked like a British Soldier during the Colonial era, red coat and all. Her mask wasn't like the normal oval half-mask; on her cheeks they dipped down and ended in points. She had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders but was pulled back in a pony tail.

"When can I talk to her?" Jessica asked.

"They're taking a break after this song, we can talk to her then," Persephone smiled and started to make her way to the edge of the floor to get to the stage.

Sirius followed lazily behind the group of three as they made their way and the song came to and end.

"'Ay everyone! We're gonna take a break, buh we'll be back soon ta' sing ya some more songs!" The lead singer called to the microphone and the dancers yelled and hollered.

"Cecilia!" Persephone called and ran up to her cousin, giving her a hug. "These are the friends I wanted you to meet!"

Cecilia nodded and smiled. "I'm Cecilia Hall, nice to meet you."

"Jessica Coots," she smiled and shook Cecilia's hand.

"Christian Lucas," he nodded politely.

"Sirius Black," he mumbled.

"Black… Hmm? I remember your cousin Bellatrix. She was in her first year when I was finishing up here." Cecilia tipped her head to the side slightly.

Sirius glared, though it was hard to see. "I'm _proud_ to be a Gryffindor."

Cecilia looked thoughtful for a moment. "'Kay, you're fine." She smiled and she turned to Persephone to talk.

Sirius tuned them out as his thoughts returned to Remus and Jacqueline.

"So they're fighting?" Cecilia asked.

"Kind of, I mean, he got himself a girlfriend and she's basically a teacher," Persephone explained.

"They're fighting over that?" Cecilia was rather perplexed. It was quite an odd reason to be fighting. "What's the girl's name?"

"Jacqueline Deaton," Jessica supplied.

"Deaton? That… sounds familiar. Hmmm, I'll have to ask Tommy about it, he might know." Cecilia shrugged.

"Who's Tommy?" Christian asked, coming into the conversation for the first time.

"He's my brother. He's living in Spain at the moment, for work and I think I've heard him mention someone named Deaton before." Cecilia explained and then they lapsed into silence thinking about what she'd said.

Cecilia smiled slightly after a while then said, "To resolve this problem, maybe Sirius and Remus –Remus, right?- should just kiss and make up."

Whatever made Sirius decided to tune into the conversation at that moment was probably the same thing that told him to go find Remus.

"Hey, Sirius," Jessica started and turned to where Sirius was standing, but she stopped when she saw he wasn't there. "Where'd he go? Sirius!"

* * *

Remus was forcing a smile as he sat at the table; his head was pounding, he couldn't breathe through his nose any more, and he was certain that the music had blown out his ear drums a while ago, but he stayed because Jacqueline didn't feel like leaving yet and she was currently talking to Peter (who had, indeed, gone as a jester).

His smile dropped and he sighed, leaning forward onto the table and rubbing at his temples with his finger tips.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you privately for a minute," A voice said behind him, though to Remus it sounded more like who ever it was, was trying to talk to him though the stone wall, but he managed to figure it out quickly enough.

"Okay," He stood and walked to the door taking note of their costume; grey suit with a purple vest and card in the hat that said 'In This Style 10/6'. _'The Mad Hatter, lovely. I wonder who this is…? Uhg! If I could breathe I'd know who they are!_

'_But I can't… Maybe Sirius was right, I got sicker once I met up with Jackie._

'_No. I'm sure it's simply because of the music. It caused the headache, which is why my hearing sucks at the moment, and somehow I'm congested again. It's not Jackie's fault.'_

They had walked down the corridor and turned the corner before they stopped.

"Remus, I," The Mad Hatter started before he lost his nerve.

'_I swear, give him long hair and it's Sirius.'_

The Mad Hatter caught his eyes and held them for a moment.

"Um, if we're not going to talk, may I leave?" Remus asked nervously, though he really would have like to stay out in the hall where it was quiet.

He saw the slightest look of desperation pass over the Mad Hatter's eyes.

"No, I… I will say what I wanted too, but… I…" the Hatter stopped and looked at him and then leaned in suddenly and pressed their lips together.

Remus's eyes widened in shock and he was about to push the Mad Hatter away when the man's taste reminded him of someone. _'But, then again, my sense of smell is impaired and sent and taste are connected and depend on each other, so, maybe this guy just tastes like Sirius because of my cold. …Then again, the only time I have ever kissed Sirius on the mouth was when that potion Sirius kissed me and that can't be reliable for this because he was from my imagination. …Oh, wait, there was that one time in second year when Sirius was pushed into me, but, that was a long time ago… and I _was_ twelve.' _

An involuntary moan escaped Remus's lips and he stopped thinking and just kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the Hatter's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss further, and pushed their tongues together again.

It would latter amaze Remus how good that kiss felt, not just the pressure of the other's tongue on his, but the way it seemed to make his headache disappear and he began to feel better. But then the Mad Hatter pulled back.

"I," the Hatter paused again, lightly grabbing Remus's arms and pulling from around his neck slowly. He took a step back, looked Remus in the eyes, and finally said "I, I've fallen in love with you, Remus."

Warmth seemed to spread through Remus at those words and he almost smiled, but then his mind rushed back to the Ball and his date, Jacqueline, and the fact he still didn't know who this man was. He felt a cold like a Dementor's rush through him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat and all that came out was an odd squeak. Remus blushed embarrassedly. "I… I'm going out with someone. Who—Who are you?" He asked finally.

The Mad Hatter looked crushed. "Sorry, then, I'll—I'll leave you be." His eyes down cast and brimming with what were most likely tears, he left quickly.

* * *

Sirius finally looked around himself when he felt the cold air.

"How'd I get out here?" He whispered to himself. _'Don't really matter, might as well continue and go to Hogsmeade.' _Sirius ducked his head back down and didn't look up till he was at Hogsmeade.

"Well, now what?" He looked around as he walked and soon came to the conclusion that he did not like all the people staring at him, so he went to 'Madam Dvorak's Costumes and Masks For All Occasions' to see if he could sell her his out fit, and perhaps she would have some more normal clothes.

Sirius walked into the store and took a look around; everywhere was covered in costumes, the walls, the counter tops, they were even hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa."

"May I help you?"

Sirius spun around and saw a stout woman about as tall as the average fourth year. Her black-greying hair was pulled in a loose, messy bun and she wore an old dress. On her wrist was a pin cushion and a roll of measuring tape could bee seen sticking from a pocket on her apron.

"Um, yeah, I want to sell this costume to you. I've only worn it this once and it's clean, nothing ever spilt on it. I just, don't want it any more."

She nodded and smiled. "It looks well, take it off."

Sirius nervously scratched at behind his ear. "I…" he said slowly, "I don't have any clothes to change into."

Madam Dvorak smiled, "Won't matter. I'll get you some clothes to change into. Now, off you go," and she pushed him toward the back of the store to the changing rooms.

He spent the rest of the night in Hogsmeade walking around in his new clothes and coat.

'_I think I've decided,'_ Sirius thought as he eyed a shirt he thought Remus would just _love_, _'I'm not going to stop this crusade against Jack, Remus will be mine. …Eventually!'_

"Will you like to purchase that item, Mr. Black?"

"Yeah, I will." Sirius nodded and smiled, as he grabbed for his money.

* * *

Remus was _finally_ making his way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Man! That was great! Lily only punched me this time!" James smiled widely.

Peter laughed slightly, "Yeah, but I didn't see Sirius at all, didn't even see his date Jessica Coots."

"Maybe they were just too well hidden!" James exclaimed as the neared the portrait.

Remus yawned, "My head is killing me. That music may have been good, but it was _so _loud."

"Hey! Look who's finally out of his 'I-hate-everything-so-leave-me-the-bugger-alone!' mood!" James smiled and nudged Remus's arm with his elbow.

"Shut up," Remus sighed.

James smiled and told the Fat Lady the password, "Caché."

They walked inside and looked around, most everybody was sitting down, some people were still in their costume, but a few had already changed out of them.

"Anyone seen Sirius?!" James yelled to the common room.

He received several slightly garbled yells and a few points.

"Uhhh! James! I'm on the couch!" Sirius ground out and raised his hand, his wrist and above visible from over the back of the couch.

"Oh! There you are! Mommy was worried!" James joked and ran over.

Sirius was lying on his stomach on the couch, one of his arms folded and trapped under his chest the other was laying dangling off the side, his fingers messing with the carpet. His eyes were closed and his hair was mostly covering his face. (He was wearing jeans and plain white T-shirt.)

"Were you asleep or something?" James asked as he sat down on Sirius bum.

Sirius groaned, "Yes, now get off, you fat ass."

"I am not fat!" James crossed his legs and stayed put.

"I'm not in the mood, get off." Sirius turned his head away and looked at the back of the couch.

"Awww! But it's comfy!" he bounced childishly.

"Hey, James, let me see your hand," Remus held out his hand in front of James and smiled deceptively sweetly at him.

James slowly extended his gloved hand and looked at Remus questioningly.

"Just as I thought," Remus said gravely.

"What?" James asked skeptically.

"It might break."

"Might break? What, when?" James didn't like pain very much.

"Oh… when I do this," Remus tugged on the arm harshly and pulled him off Sirius and almost sent him flying over the coffee table and onto the other couch, though, because he was so tired, James's shins painfully connected with the edge of the table.

Remus removed his mask as Sirius pushed himself to his hands and knees and sat down properly on the couch, his shoulders slumped and his chink on his chest, causing his hair hide his face. Remus sat down next to him.

"Did you go to the Ball, Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius yawned loudly, "got bored about an hour in and left for Hogsmeade."

"Oh, I never saw you. Did you take Ms. Coots?"

"Yeah," Sirius said tiredly and slumped onto Remus's shoulder. "Did you have fun with Jack?"

Remus sighed.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" James yelled as he stood red-faced in front of Remus.

Remus looked up at him, at first he looked confused. He seemed to remember what he did and he raised his eye brows in shock. "Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing. Are you okay?"

James glared lightly, "It's fine," he sighed and sat down on Sirius's other side.

"So, what'd you do once you got to Hogsmeade?" James smirked and nudged Sirius on the arm.

"Hm? Oh, I bought stuff." Sirius mumbled and looked over at James, not moving much.

"Okay, anything good?"

"Nope," Sirius seemed to return to his sleeping and James looked over Sirius's head at Remus.

"He must be pretty tired."

Remus 'hmm'-ed in agreement.

"Oh," Sirius said lightly as he raised his head from Remus's shoulder. He reached for a bag on the other side of James's legs and grabbed it. "I got you a present Remus."

"Really?" Remus smiled.

"Yeah, but… I'm tired; can I give it to you tomorrow?" Sirius rested back on Remus's shoulder.

"Sure, that's fine." Remus smiled again, he liked having Sirius's warm weight against him. _'…Peaceful almost.'_ "Come on, let's go to bed Sirius."

Sirius nodded and slowly stood, almost fell over, and then leaned against Remus again allowing himself to be lead up the stairs.

"Well, I think I've been replaced," James said to Peter as he watched them walk to the stairs.

* * *

TBC!!!! SO LONG!!!!! About 7,346 words, not counting this author's note. About four days to write! (I wrote when I could.) It's late, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Have fun! Read it again! Next chapter will be when ever I find time to think it up! 'Cause after this, it's pretty much 'Okay! Now Remus has to bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep and then they get together!!!!' ….Of course, I can't tell you how till you read it …so.

Oh! Also! This was the original ending chapter for the story! It was originally supposed to be twelve meetings and then Sirius tells Remus he loves him and they get together! But that was all smashed away around… chapter… two. And when I got the idea for 'Imagio' and bleep and Jack and Christmas and …everything else in this story. Uh! I won't be surprised if it ends up passing the twenty chapter mark.

Lots of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' in this chapter? Can you spot the one(s) I didn't tell you about?

Thank you my lovely Beta-chan.

(1) She is described as a common fairy who mends pots and kettles, i.e. a tinker, and is often referred to simply as Tink. Though sometimes ill-behaved and vindictive, at other times she is helpful and kind to Peter (for whom she apparently has romantic feelings). The extremes in her personality are explained by the fact that a fairy's size prevents her from holding more than one feeling at a time.

I think it fits Lily rather well in some aspects.

(2) When writing this I couldn't believe I spelt it right the first time so I went to check that I did so and when I was reading a definition, it said the U.K. term for a tuxedo was a 'dinner jacket' and I just stair at it and think, _'That's too funny! But, um, no, I'll rather use the American term.'_ So I did. I'm American, by the way, so that's why I used tuxedo.

(3) Caché is supposed to mean 'hidden' in French and it took for ever to find a French word that wasn't a cognate that meant 'password' or 'secret' because 'password' is… 'mot de passe' and 'secret' is just 'secret'. To those who want to know _why_ I chose those words it started just because I wanted to have a password that meant 'password' but then on my search it turned into 'I want something that's about Halloween (hiding ones identity with masks and costumes) and Sirius's real feelings (Remus doesn't know they're Sirius's).' So that's it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: November

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Fourteen: November**

Padfoot let out a low growl as he glared at the rat. He was crouched low to the ground, stalking his prey. The poor little rat was munching on a nut. Just a few more feet and Padfoot would win. He bared his teeth and was about to pounce—

"PADFOOT!! WORMTAIL!! COME ON! LUNCH!!!"

His head snapped over to the direction the voice was coming from. Seeing nothing but trees, he looked back; the spot where that rat had been, Peter now stood.

"Damn!" Sirius yelled, changing back to his human form. "I almost won! JAMES!!" he hollered at his friend, who was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, some hundred meters off, "NEVER INTERUPT MY GAME AGAIN!!"

"HIDE AND SEEK IS _OVER_!!! LUNCH!!" James screeched.

"FINE!!" Sirius transformed back into Padfoot and ran quickly to where James was. "I won, you know," he said upon changing back into his human form.

"Sure ya did, now can we go? I'm hungry and Moony already left." James turned and began to walk back to the castle.

Sirius stood there for a moment and Peter soon appeared next to him. "I won."

"Alright, can we go now? I'm starving," Peter pleaded.

"Sure," Sirius shrugged begrudgingly and Peter ran past him quickly. _'That has to be the fastest I've ever seen him run…'_

Sirius shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began to walk back; his face ducked against the cold wind with his hair whirling and whipping about. He sighed and began to think about what he'd dubbed, "Kill Jack in Some Way That Places Blame on Snivellus Because They Are Both Evol Beeeeeotchs, But She Is The One Who is Poisoning My Remus with Something Akin to Silver"-Plan. _'Shut up, it's my title and I can make it what I want.'_ Sirius addressed a very Remus-ish sounding voice that had chided him in his head.

He smiled slightly at the thought of breaking up Remus and Jack. _'But there _has_ to be some connection between Remus getting sick and him dating Jack. They both started around the beginning of October, he was sicker at the Ball than I'd seen him all day; he didn't really act like a devoted boyfriend when I kissed him. Heeh-heeh-heeh. That was fun.'_ Sirius laughed again._ 'I wouldn't mind doing that again. …And perhaps again. …What am I saying? Most defiantly I'd like to snog Remus again! And more…_

'_Okay, back on course, Sirius. What could possibly be the connection between the sickness and her? …She's evil, sickness is evil. …Hmmmm, what else? Well, it could possibly have something to do with Remus's lycanthropy… so then, what is it? Werewolves… wolves, were, wolves, werewolves, sex, chocolate, sweets, smiles, Remus, sexy, smexy, shemxy, sexeh. …Wow, there must be _tons_ of ways to say 'sexy'._

'_NO! Stupid! You're getting off track! Uh! Let's start over at… 'Remus'. Okay, Remus, chocolate, I still need to give him that shirt. Maybe I should give it to him after supper. …Yeah… defiantly…._

'_Uhg! I'm off track again! Okay, skipping Remus. Now that would get up to…Never mind, let's start over at 'werewolves'. Werewolves, wolves, Jack equals girlfriend equals mate equals…' _Sirius gasped lightly, his head snapping up and his hair being pushed back by the wind, his face covered in shock. _'Wolves mate for life! Werewolves must, too! And Remus is reacting badly to Jack because she's not his mate! Damn! That means if I'm not his mate, then my life's hell! Damn it! I need to know how the wolf, or Remus, picks his mate! Damn it, that means I have to go to the library! Damn it, damn it! __Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species__ is in the restricted section! Damn it!'_ Sirius grumbled for several more seconds then quickened his pace.

He wanted to get to a teacher, ask the unbelievable, and head to library before anyone (but aforementioned teacher) knew he was in there. Then grab Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species to look for what he needed and run back to the dorm room, or some place where he could hide and read in peace.

* * *

Remus looked up as Peter finally sat down. He was studying his potions book and homework for a test they would have on Monday. Though, studying wasn't really the right word, it was more of a 'If I stare at the pages long enough, maybe I'll find out who the Mad Hatter was.' 

He intrigued Remus. He was an enigma, someone Remus felt he knew, or should know, and he couldn't figure out who it was for the life of him. He seemed so familiar, but Remus couldn't place where he knew him from; like he'd known the Hatter for a long time but he was such an old friend he'd forgotten who he was. That angered Remus more than he thought possible. The Mad Hatter's name on the tip of his tongue but… he just… couldn't… get it.

"Hey, where's Sirius?" Remus asked once he pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed his friend wasn't there.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, Peter saw him last," James smiled.

Remus looked at Peter expectantly and waited. He watched as Peter slowly stopped eating and stilled, feeling watched. He looked up just as slowly and laughed at Remus embarrassedly.

"Uh, sorry? Wh-what is it?" He asked stupidly.

Remus tried to suppress a tired sigh and rolled his eyes. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

"Uh, no, I—I thought he was behind me," Peter supplied sheepishly.

Remus gave a small "mhmm", nodded and got up. "I'm going to go make sure he didn't freeze to death outside," he said, remembering how much he had shivered sitting in the forest, waiting for his friends to finish their game of Animagus Hide-and-Seek.

Remus was walking down the corridor when a set of voices caught his attention.

"Thank you, Professor, I promise not to prank for three days."

"Now, now, Sirius, I'm sure that the school would be a very boring place without jokes from you and your friend, James. I'm sure that you are using this pass for something good."

"I am, Professor."

Remus stared around the corner at Sirius's smiling face as he talked to Professor Dumbledore.

'_What's that all about?'_ Remus thought. He watched the two say their goodbyes and then approached Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, what was that all about?"

Dumbledore looked over at him with his twinkling eyes, "Nothing to concern yourself about Remus."

Remus stared into Dumbledore's smiling eyes for a moment then nodded and parted ways with the old man.

* * *

Remus, oddly enough, didn't see Sirius again that day till just before bed. Sirius had quickly run through the common room and rushed up the stairs, clutching something big and awkward looking to his chest. 

'_Wonder what that was?'_ Remus mused as he went back to reading, though, after Sirius ran by, it was more of blank stare at the pages.

* * *

Sirius had had the book for about a week now and, as much as he just wanted to skip to the section on mating habits, he decided to re-read it all. Only problem was that he had forgotten just how thick the book was and how small the print was. But he was proud of himself that he was only three sections away from the one he needed. Just one hitch, his "Remus Time" was cut down considerably. 

Sirius sighed as he slipped in to the set next to James, for once, and across from Remus. "Uhg! This is so hard!" He complained, rubbing the bridge of his nose and tipping his head back.

"What is?" James asked; knowing Sirius wanted him too, but he didn't looking up from the sports section of the Profit.

Sirius groaned again and rested his head on the table. "I'm doing research for something," he admitted feebly.

James snapped his attention to Sirius quickly. "You're _reading_?" he sounded mildly offended.

Sirius nodded his head against the table.

"Sirius! How could you?!" James yelled playfully. "Please, just tell me that you _didn't_ go to the library!" James reached out and placed a placed a hand on Sirius's forearm.

"I'm… sorry, but, I had too!" Sirius turned his head away in shame.

"Noo!" James yelled dramatically. "How could you?!"

Sirius slowly turned teary eyes on James. "The… Leprechauns, they made me."

James's eyes widened and he pulled Sirius into a rough hug, while exclaiming, "How terrible!"

Sirius pulled back and placed his hands on James's shoulders, "That's not even the worst of it!"

James gasped loudly, "GO ON!"

"Well," Sirius started calmly and wriggled out of James's grasp, "I was walking down the corridor last Sunday then suddenly ZZZUOOOOOM!" he slapped his hands together; "this THING comes out of NO WHERE and tackles me to the floor! The Leprechaun jumps up and yells 'TAKE ME TO THE MOON!!!' and I'm just like 'What the HELL!' and then it drags me off to its space ship by my lovely hair to become its man-slave! Luckily, there was this frog in the corner! And it was like 'POOOOOOSH!!' and round house kicked the Leprechaun! I was free! I thanked the frog and tried to be on my way but then the frog was like 'NO!!!! Now you are now my pet hamster!' I had to run for my very _LIFE_!!" Sirius slammed his hands down onto the table. "I managed to get to the elephant yard before I was tripped up by a wild TIGER! IT TRIED TO EAT ME PRONGS! Then the frog sacrificed itself to save me and I rode the tiger over the moon and ended up in La-La-Land with a hangover and my jeans ripped and I DON'T REMEMBER HOW IT HAPPENED!!!!" Sirius sniffed, "And then the wild daisies started singing." He sniffed again and looked at James.

James stared at Sirius, "Oh my god," he said slowly, his voice cracking lightly, "that's horrible." His eyebrows twitched rapidly and Sirius knew he was trying not to laugh. He and Peter had been laughing throughout Sirius's entire tale. Remus's shoulders were shaking and his face was hidden behind his book completely.

Sirius sniffed, "It'll scar me permanently."

James reached out and patted his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"Somehow that scares me," Sirius said slightly sarcastically.

"Hmmm, he's lost his mind Peter, all of it."

"This time," Peter murmured.

The dog Animagus smiled cheekily, "You know it!" Sirius began to pile food onto his plate and they ate in semi silence for several minutes. "Hey, Remus," Sirius started slowly, poking at his chicken.

"What is it, Sirius?" He bookmarked his page and set the book on the bench next to him. His eyes connected with Sirius's and he waited, knowing something important would be said.

"Well, it's, um…" Sirius bit his lip and looked away; half hoping Remus hadn't caught his nervousness.

"Padfoot? What is it?" Remus grew slightly concerned over his friend was acting.

"Will you," Sirius stabbed his chicken. He looked up at Remus, his face unreadable, but his eyes a flurry of emotion. Suddenly, Sirius dropped his fork (chicken included), stood up, grabbed Remus's hands in his, and almost shouted, "Remus! Will you marry me?!"

It was a nice, calm silence that followed.

Remus blinked.

'_He's not going to say anything,'_ Sirius thought sadly. _'Well then, let's make it a joke.'_ Even though his heart twisted painfully in his chest, he bit his lip and continued.

Sirius turned his head to the side wildly and sniffed, still holding Remus's hands in the air, but his arms and shoulders shaking in fake tears. "Okay, fine, you know, okay." He sniffed, turning his face, covered in crocodile tears, back at Remus. "Just shoot my heart down like that. I thought you'd be different! But you were only stringing me along and jerking me around! I thought you had changed after I had had Teddy! I thought you loved your son! And me!!" Sirius dropped Remus's hands and "cried" onto James's shoulder.

Remus stared for a moment longer. "I'm… sorry, but, that's just how it is, baby. You knew when you first got involved with me that I was a free spirit. It's the call of that open road. I just can't ignore it."

Sirius looked back at Remus, slightly shocked, but then they dissolved into laughs.

"Man, I wish I could turn back time and hear you call me 'baby' again! That was hilarious!" Sirius smiled at Remus and he smiled back.

* * *

"Oh gosh! Did you see what happened at lunch?" Beth asked the girls after the 'RAA' had left and the 'SARA' were having their meeting. 

"YES!" Half the girls hollered.

"I missed it!" Tessa yelled forlornly, "I was in the library studying for a transfiguration test!"

"Oh! You missed out!" Jessica shook her head, and told Tessa what had happened.

"And I missed it! That sucks!"

"It does tell us one thing though," Emily smirked. The other girls waited for her to continue, "Because Remus didn't object outright to Sirius's advance, I believe he was just stunned by it, and I think that means he's not opposed to a male-male relationship!"

"Yeah!" Some girls yelled.

"Wait though!" Persephone called, "How do we know for sure?"

Emily bit her lip.

"We don't. We're assuming here. We have to be _sure_ before we do anything," Beth glared at the floor slightly.

"So, how do we find out?" Perry asked.

They contemplated this for a moment.

"I've got it!" Ruth jumped up, "We've got to get Sirius in leather pants!"

"Yeah!" Several yelled.

Jessica crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Project 'RITH-4-S' will operate as soon as possible."

"Rith four es?" Perry asked.

Jessica smirked, nodding slightly. "We get Sirius and Remus in odd, meaning provocative-ish, situations, like the leather pants, and see what happens! What Remus does and how he reacts! From that, we'll be able to know if he's attracted to Sirius or not! Of course, we will need Sirius's help in some of it, but we won't be able to tell him every thing. For the leather pants we'll simply tell him something along the lines of what we are really doing, or maybe tell him it's a one time thing, but _not everything_; never everything. Secrecy is our _best _friend." She smirked again. "How's it sound?"

All the rest of the 'SARA' were smiling, "Perfect."

Jessica smiled, "Then let's get to it!"

"Wait, what does 'RITH-4-S' mean?" Ruth asked.

Jessica looked shy about saying anything, but, with a small smile said quietly, "Remus Is Totally Hard For Sirius."

The collective giggle started quiet but soon grew louder.

* * *

Sirius pulled his trunk open and began to search through its contents. _'How the hell could I forget for almost two weeks to give Remus his present?! It's insane! It's like forgetting to breathe!'_ "There you are!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled out the bag from his trunk. 

He ran down the stairs to the common room, where Remus was sitting, doing his Astronomy homework.

"Reeeeeemus!!!" Sirius called in a sing-song voice.

Remus quickly gathered up his things (so what ever Sirius had planed didn't destroy his star-chart). "What is it?" He asked as he fitted the last of his papers into his school bag.

Sirius flopped down on Remus's lap, wrapping his arms round Remus neck, and pouting up at his friend through his lashes. "I'm so terribly sorry," Sirius pouted more, "but I forgot to give this to you Sunday, November first." He held up the bag and fluttered his eyes at Remus.

Remus sighed slightly but smiled, "It's alright, Sirius, I forgive you. Truth be told, I forgot about it, too."

Sirius smiled and stood before Remus to get a better view.

"So, what do you think?"

"Padfoot, I haven't even unfolded it yet," Remus shook his head slightly, holding the shirt in front of himself.

Sirius bit his lip nervously. He was sure Remus would love it, but, he didn't know _how_ he'd react to the shirt.

Remus unfolded it and stared blankly at it for a second, his eyes reading the lettering.

"So?" Sirius asked, his bottom lip held between his teeth.

A large grin broke across Remus's face and he began to laugh, clutching the shirt to his chest and doubling over slightly.

Sirius smiled blissfully and very much relieved that Remus liked his shirt. Not to mention that Sirius loved the deep, light-hearted, laugh that issued from Remus's beautiful throat.

"I love it," Remus smiled up at Sirius.

"I think it's very you," Sirius sat back down on the couch and smiled.

"Oh, yes, very." Remus held the shirt up and smiled at it. It read 'QUICK! Hide all the chocolate in my mouth.' Remus tipped his head forward slightly and looked over at Sirius, a small smile gracing his face. _'It would be a perfect moment to just… lean forward, and kiss Sirius.'_

Remus's eyes widened at the thought and he blinked rapidly. _'What the hell?'_

"Something wrong, Remus?" Sirius asked, concerned about the sudden change in emotion from Remus.

"No," Remus shook his head to try and clear the thought from his head, "nothing's wrong." He smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just… tired," he lied.

Sirius nodded and smiled.

* * *

"So," Sirius asked as he dressed on the third Saturday in November; it was a Hogsmeade week end. "You going to come with us, Remus, or do you have some 'hot date' with _Jack_?" Sirius sneered out the last bit. 

Remus sighed, "I don't know, and do you _have_ to change in the middle of the room where everyone can see?" He glanced quickly at Sirius's chest, and then proceeded to wonder, _'Why the hell did I do that? Stop it.'_

"Yes, I must, it's for my health. Do you have a problem with it?" Sirius pulled on a black turtle neck, soon accompanied by a dark green knitted sweater.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I have to go talk to Jackie, see you guys at the Hogsmeade… at some point…" He turned and left quickly, heading for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Remus!" Jacqueline yelled and smiled, running up to Remus to give him a hug. "I wasn't expecting you for another two hours. Our date doesn't start till twelve!" 

Remus's smile was a strained one. "Yes, well, I don't think I'll be able to take you."

"Oh, why not?" She asked, her shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"I believe I'm too sick. I feel rather under the weather."

"Oh, that's horrible! Would you like a potion to help? I could go get one." She began to turn away.

"No," Remus stopped her quickly, "Cold and fever potions have always given me stomach aches. I think I'd rather sit this one through."

She looked at him for a moment, concerned, then nodded. "Okay, but if you do want to take the potion, come back at anytime and I'll have it prepared for you… I'll have to tell Madam Pomfrey that I can work this afternoon."

Remus nodded, "Thank you, for understanding."

Jacqueline nodded, "I'll see you later, Remus." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Remus nodded again and left, sneezing as he went through the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius, James, and Peter were walking towards Hogsmeade. They hadn't yet left the building when a girl ran up to Sirius. 

"Sirius! I need to talk to you about something!" She yelled.

"Wh-what is it, Beth?" Sirius stuttered, not expecting to see her until the 'RAA' meeting later that day.

"Come on! I have to talk to you!" She grabbed Sirius's hand and led him off.

"Um, see you guys at the Three Broomsticks, or Zonko's!" Sirius managed to yell back at a slightly shocked James and a rather confused Peter.

"See ya later, Padfoot!" James yelled cheekily.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What's this all about?" He asked as they turned another corner.

"'SARA' Convention," She pulled him into an unused classroom.

Sirius gapped and looked at the girls. Most were sitting on the tables but Jessica and Persephone were standing near the back with a box sitting idly on the table behind them.

"Ummmm, what's going on?" He recognized the girls that made up the small cult-club the 'SARA'.

"We are going to see how much Remus stares at you while wearing these," Jessica gestured to the box.

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly, "what are they? Ass-less chaps? I'm sure anyone would stare at me in those."

"Close, but not quite," Marie smiled.

"It's an experiment," Persephone said quietly.

Emily picked up, "So just go along with it."

Sirius regarded them all, "I don't really like the way—."

"You want Remus staring at your _ass_ets all day?" Ruth interrupted.

Sirius bit his lip for a second. _'Remus would only be looking at me, just me…and my ass.'_ "Fine, what the hell is it?"

They smiled (_'Somewhat evilly,'_ Sirius thought), and Jessica opened the box.

"Leather pants, put 'em on."

"…No! I don't want to go to Hogsmeade in leather! Leather is uncomfortable!"

They sighed collectively and Jessica spoke again, "Take off your pants and underwear and put them on. This is the easiest way to see if Remus is even _remotely_ attracted to you."

"OR! He could just be staring at my ass because my ass will be in tight, _leather_, pants!"

"There's also the fact that all the other girls in this school will be throwing themselves at you. We can always see if Remus gets jealous."

Sirius glared at Jessica. She had a point and Sirius hated that fact. "Fine," he said eventually, "but _leave_ so I can change!"

They smiled and Jessica pointed to a small staircase behind her, "Teacher's quarters are right up those stairs, the door has a lock, and we promise not to peek."

Sirius grumbled as he walked to the front of the room to grab the pants and walked up the stairs, slamming the door in his wake.

The girls laughed and giggled, wondering how the day would go.

After several minutes the only thing in the room was silence, the girls waiting and Sirius simply standing in the teacher's quarters, wondering how the hell he was to fit into the "stupid leather pants" as he had dubbed them.

"OH MY GOD!!! HOW THE HELL DO I FIT INTO THESE!!!"

Jessica snorted; she'd made sure to make sure that the leather pants were _tight_.

"THEY'RE LIKE, THREE SIZES TOO SMALL!!!!"

"Use dish soap! It'll help!" Jessica called up, "Oh! And Shimmy!" They giggled.

* * *

By the time Sirius made it to Hogsmeade, his pants were leather, his green sweater was transfigured into a black blazer and his hair was pulled into a low ponytail. And he hated it. 

'_Damnit! And Remus isn't even here yet!'_ "Stupid Remus, stupid girls, stupid me, stupid leather, stupid cold, my ears are freezing! Uhh!" He muttered to himself.

"What's this about me being stupid?"

Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Remus speak. "Oh! Nothing, nothing! Not a thing! Just, um… Hey, I thought you had a date with Jack today."

"Yeah, but, I wasn't feeling well, so I canceled," Remus glanced out at the street as he spoke.

"What are you doing out here then? You should be back in the dorms resting!" Sirius was about to grab Remus's hand and tug him back to the dorms when Remus spoke again.

"I'm not _feeling well_," Remus smiled broadly, "so I had to cancel my date."

Sirius stared, and then he got it. With a small gasp he exclaimed, "You're a liar!"

Remus smiled wider, "I know, but I felt like hanging out with you, and James and Peter. Where are they, by the way?"

"Don't know. We where heading down here when eight wild birds came along and forced me into these leather pants." Sirius gestured at the pants.

"Hmm," Remus crossed his arms and placed a fist beneath his chin, "and here I thought _you_ had some hot date you'd dressed up for."

He snorted, "Yeah, right. The only 'hot date' being had, has been by you, as of late…?" Sirius trialed off.

"Confused yourself have you?" Remus smiled.

Sirius laughed lightly, "Maybe."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up! Let's go find James and Peter; they're probably at Zonko's," Sirius turned and began to walk off.

Remus followed and found himself annoyed at the fact his eyes kept drifting to Sirius's leather clad ass. _'Maybe I should have just gone on that date with Jack—Jacqueline!—instead. …'_ He sighed lightly, _'Today doesn't seem like it might go too well.'_

* * *

"HA-HA!" Sirius yelled and jumped up on his bed. "I FOUND IT!!! I FOUND IT!! YES!" He grabbed Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species and ran to the common room to talk to Remus. 

"REMUS!!" Sirius slammed the gigantic book down on Remus' potions essay and smiled cheekily.

"Wh-what? What are you doing Sirius! Get it off my essay!" Remus tried to move the book but Sirius placed his hand on the tome and pushed it back down.

He stood behind Remus, who was sitting in a chair near the back of the common room, leaning over him slightly and smiling largely. "I win the bet."

"What bet?" Remus asked, confused.

"The one we had about the mating habit and rituals of werewolves."

"What?!" Remus yelled, blushing darkly for the obvious reasons.

"Right here!" Sirius placed his finger in the middle of the paragraph on the left page. He began to read, "'The human form of the werewolf, if having sexual or intimate relations with a person not chosen by the wolf form of the werewolf as a mate, will experience: high fevers, chills, congestion, vertigo, fainting, rashes, swelling, and in some rare cases, death.'" Sirius paused and leaned forward to look at Remus's face. His face was blank. "So," Sirius started, "there you have it." He leaned down and whispered quietly into Remus's ear, "Jack isn't your mate; she's killing you, whether she means to or not. You have to break up with her."

Remus shivered and let out a shaky breath; his eyes on some of Sirius's hair that was resting on his chest. "Sirius," he whispered. "Go away; I have an essay to finish."

Sirius stared at Remus, biting his lip and contemplating if he really wanted to leave Remus alone, after having just dumped this new information on him. "Okay," he whispered in Remus ear again. He picked up his book and left, not seeing Remus shiver again.

Remus closed his eyes and lowered his head once he couldn't feel Sirius's presence in the room anymore. It didn't make a difference though; he could still feel Sirius's breath sliding against his ear and smell the cologne the Animagus wore.

"Haa, damnit," Remus breathed out.

* * *

Remus sat up in the bed slowly. It was as dark as pitch all around him. He pulled his curtains back to look at the clock. Four thirty-five in the morning with a hard-on brought on by a masked man he'd only kissed once. 

'_Fucking. Great.' _He sighed slightly, _'Dream had to go and ruin damn top hats for me.'_

* * *

TBC!!!! Soooooo, how do you like it?! I liked it! I'd leave crazy reviews if I was a reader! I _could_ leave crazy reviews if I wanted too, actually, but then I might end up leaving a spoiler in one so, nope! Not leaving one! 

Sirius's little spiel about the Leprechauns and the frog, is a very less crazy version of how I explain most things to my little brother!

I love the 'SARA' in this chapter! I never really planed that part, in fact, it was only the review of LadyAnalyn that slowly convinced me to have them crack the 'RITH-4-S' plan (which I actually ended up coming up with just as I was writing it).

I also planed for 'THE letter' to be in this chapter, but then I decided next chapter would be better.

Oh, and incase you are confused (cause I think this might be a little choppy) this chapter is all of the month of November. December may have a total of three chapters, but this whole story floats from my mind to computer with no real course…. IT'S LIKE A RIVER! Okay, sorry, but yeah, 'work in progress' stamped all over this mental file. Heh-heh!

Thanks lovely Beta-chan!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dear Persephone

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Fifteen: Dear Persephone**

_Remus smirked as he was pushed onto the bed, the Hatter straddled his hips and smiled down at him; Remus was only wearing a pair of old, faded blue jeans while the Hatter was wearing his ever-present mask, top hat, and (new to the dream) a pair of leather trousers(1). _

"_Ready to have fun?" The Hatter asked in a voice that reminded Remus of Sirius's, yet never failed to send shivers down Remus's spine. _

_Remus opened his eyes slowly, having not realized when he closed them. "Of course," He leaned up and pressed his lips to the Hatter's, their kiss deliriously hot and filled with unbidden lust. Remus let out a small moan as he wrapped his arms around the Hatter's neck and pulled the other man closer. The top hat fell from the Hatter's head in the movement and rolled off the bed to the floor._

_Remus withdrew his tongue from the Hatter's mouth and pulled back slowly, looking up at him confused. Instead of the usual short hair, the man's hair was long and gently touched Remus's shoulders in their close proximity. The Hatter smiled at him cheekily. _

'Sirius's smile…'_Remus thought hazily. _

"_What is it, love?" The Hatter asked, still smiling._

'Yes… That's defiantly Sirius's voice.'_ Remus stared for another moment. He reached up slowly and placed his hand gently on the Hatter's mask. "May I?" Remus asked quietly._

"_That depends; Are you sure you want to know who I am? Cause once you find out, you'll have to admit you love me, that I'm not some nameless someone who just confessed their love for you and then kissed you; that I do exist. I know that you already wonder if this is technically cheating on Jack. I know that you know if you take off this mask, the wolf will win, and you'll have to admit that who ever kissed you may be your mate. You haven't stopped thinking about me since Halloween. Halloween, Remus! More than a month." The Hatter leaned in close and whispered into Remus's ear, "What if it is Sirius who's behind this mask? What then? Are you going to tell him? Are you going to confront him? Are you going to just, let it be? Hope he'll move on? We both know it doesn't work that way. He'll love you forever, if he's your mate, no matter what. You could kill everyone in the world that he holds dear and he'd still love you. He may hate himself for it, but he will. He won't be able to help himself."_

_Remus stared at the ceiling. What if the Hatter was right? What if he did love Sirius?_

_The Hatter continued. "What are you going to do Remus?" He buried his face in Remus's neck and inhaled deeply. "What will you do once the mask is gone and I have a name? A face? A past? A present? What then?"_

_Remus didn't know. He had no clue. What _would_ he do? "I… I don't know…" his voice broke slightly. He wrapped his arms around the Hatter's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I'm not sure. I… I want to know who you are but… but I'm afraid…"  
_

"_Of whom I'll be? Love, as it stands right now, the only person I'll be is who you want me to be." The Hatter chuckled lightly. "Until you unmask me in real life, I'll be who you want. So, the real question is, who do you want?"_

_Remus stared. "I …I'm… not sure?"_

_The Hatter laughed merrily and leaned back, still straddling Remus's waist but up right. He grabbed Remus's hand and placed it on his mask like Remus had before. "I know you want to know. It'll be a revelation Remus! Find out what your heart wants with just the removal of one thing; a mask. Remus just find out what you want." The Hatter almost begged, "Please."_

_Remus felt lost; holding his hand to the Hatter's face and staring unsure into the steel grey eyes behind the mask. "What, what should I do?" He whispered to himself._

"_What ever you want to, Love," the Hatter whispered back while leaning down to kiss Remus slowly._

_Remus kissed back just as languidly till his frustration over the Hatter's true identity got the better of him and he pressed harder to the mouth on his. Running his tongue along the Hatter's and nipping at his lips, he tried to forget all the stress their previous conversation had burdened him with, tried to purge all his thoughts through caresses and kisses._

* * *

Remus looked shyly up over the top of his book at Sirius. The young Black was sitting in their usual plotting spot, on the hearth, right next to the fire. The orange-red light shone off his hair and was reflected beautifully in his eyes. He was sitting cross-legged with the sleeves of his jumper pushed up as he poured over a piece of parchment. 

Remus stared, thinking about what the Hatter had said in his dream the night before; wondering if Sirius was really the Mad Hatter, or if Remus was just fooling himself. It was all very confusing, for every memory that Remus had that would point to Sirius loving him, he found three more proving the man didn't. He had been thinking about it for hours and he was starting to get fed up with all the wondering.

Remus stood up abruptly, placed his book on the table in front of himself, and made his way over to where Sirius was seated.

"Hey," Remus said quietly as he sat down opposite Sirius, mirroring his cross-legged manor. "What are you up to?"

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment. Remus rarely joined him when he was sitting here alone. "I'm writing a letter to _Witch Weekly_ asking them kindly not to publish the conformation of the rumor going around that there is an arranged marriage between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy." Sirius gasped in a deep breath once he had finished, "Wow! That's a mouthful!"

Remus stared a moment, confused. "Is there really?"

"Yeah, but my family is trying to say that they're really in love and it was all Malfoy's idea. My Uncle Alfred sent me a letter two days ago saying that the marriage had been planed since they were four." Sirius shrugged and smiled over at Remus.

Remus smiled and plotted his next move. "Why were you wearing leather trousers at Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago?"

Sirius's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the parchment and his now still quill. He began to fiddle with the feather in his hand before setting it down and looking back up at Remus. "I told you, eight wild birds—"

"Yeah, heard that part, what really happened?"

"Well, you see, said eight crazy birds have somehow—"

Remus cut him off again by standing abruptly. "I have to go," he pivoted on his heel and began to walk away.

Sirius had started to get up when Remus yelled back, "_Do not_ follow."

The Animagus instead followed Remus out with his eyes and a concerned look.

* * *

Remus pushed the door open easily and slipped inside quietly. He walked to the office and knocked on the door lightly. Madam Pomfrey opened the door and stared at Remus for a moment. "Can I speak with Jacqueline, please?" 

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey smiled, "just wait a minute while I get her."

Remus nodded and stepped out of Madam Pomfrey's way so she could go get his girlfriend from wherever she was working.

"Remus, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, I'm just wondering..." She smiled.

Remus smiled back kindly, "Just came here to talk about something."

The smile never left his eyes, even if it seemed to vanish from his face.

* * *

"Uh! I hate Mondays! And a cold Monday at that!" Persephone's friend Riley cried as she pulled a pot of hot tea toward herself. 

Persephone smiled at her friend. "Why? I think they're just fine."

"Yeah, cause you get to be with your husband at these times!" Riley glared tiredly at her.

Persephone smiled despite the remark to the legend. "You forget he was also my uncle."

"Yeah, I know that. Why they'd want to marry their sister/brother/aunt/uncle is all Greek to me." Riley smiled.

Persephone rolled her eyes and smiled again. She glanced up just in time to see the morning post sweeping in through the windows. "Oh! Look! That's Cecelia's owl!" She pointed at a brown owl with black spots and smiled as it landed in front of her. "Thank you, Herbert." She took the letter from the owl and the owl took her toast and flew off.

"Soooo…." Riley started as she grew impatient, "what's it say?"

"I… I can't believe it." Persephone stared wide eyes at the parchment. "I… it's insane."

"Spit it out woman! What does it say?"

"Well, Cecelia starts out talking about her horrible week and stuff, then she goes on to say she remembers when she heard the name 'Jacqueline Deaton' before and it's…. wow. I, I have to show this to Jessica." She stood up but bumbled into a firm body.

"Sorry," she mumbled blushing. She looked up at the person and her eyes widened before a small glare entered them. "What do you want, Black?"

Regulus Black smirked at her. "Well, I originally came by this way to talk to my brother about a letter he had written, but seeing as fate seems to favor me talking to you, _Persephone_, I'm all too obliged to do so." He smirked and his dark grey eyes crinkled at the edges.

Persephone swallowed hard, "Go away."

He smiled crudely at her and gently touched his hand to hers. She flinched back.

"Leave her alone, Black," Riley glared.

Regulus snapped his head to the side and glared at her darkly. Riley flinched back into her seat. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Regulus turned back to Persephone, "What's that you've got there?" He reached forward and pulled the letter from her weakening grasp.

He scanned it quickly and barked out a laugh. "Amazing, what half-bloods do, eh?" He looked back up at her through his lashes and she shivered, so much like a glare his look was.

"Give that back," Persephone pleaded weakly.

"Give what back?" He asked feigning obliviousness while the folded the paper in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry and annoyed voice asked.

Regulus turned and was met with his brother's lighter grey eyes. "Nothing, just talking to an ex-friend," He smiled at Persephone and she flinched again.

Sirius glanced quickly between the two and before Regulus new what was happening Sirius had him by the collar and their faces were centimeters apart. "What did you do to her?"

Regulus looked frightened for a moment before a cool voice issued from behind them. "Getting in petty sibling squabbles now, _Sirius_?"

Sirius glanced over Regulus's shoulder at Snape. He practically threw Regulus to the ground (Persephone flinched involuntarily) and glared at them both. "Stay out of it."

Snape sneered then directed his words at Regulus, "Get up."

Regulus pushed himself to his feet and glared.

"Got yourself a little bitch now, huh?" Sirius growled easily, directing the question at the air.

"Could say the same for you, _Sirius,_" Snape hissed out the name.

Sirius lunged forward.

* * *

James, Remus, and Peter had all been watching the scuffle, as had the rest of the Great Hall and teachers. The three other Marauders didn't know it but they were really only watching the words exchanged to see where it would go, and when Sirius lunged, so did Remus. 

Remus had been sitting on the wrong side of the table to get there in time to stop any really damage, so he did the next best thing. In one fluid motion he had one foot on the bench, and one on the table. In a quick lunge he was across and already running down the aisle. He reached the fight and without stopping to think what way would be best to break it up; he had Snape by the shoulders. With one hard pull, Remus yanked him off the around, spun him around and nearly threw him into Regulus's shocked grasp. Without pause he had Sirius by the collar and yanked him up as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The unusually calm in Remus's voice chilled Sirius. Remus hadn't let go of him yet and Sirius could see the golden eyes glare at him with anger so well that he felt far worse than any teacher scolding him could have made him.

"I… He…" Sirius was at a loss.

Remus raised an eyebrow before releasing him. "Really? He _what_?" He crossed his arms and waited, a glare still lightly marring his features.

"Insulted me…" Sirius trailed off, his head bowed, "and you," he added in a mumble.

"My god! They're just _words,_ Sirius!" Remus reached out and flicked Sirius in the chest. "Words only hurt you if your pride is far greater than your equanimity. I'm disappointed in you." Remus turned to walk away but stopped when he reached Snape.

Remus looked at the man evenly for a moment then began to speak. Snape's nose had been broken again in the fight and he stoop there, sniffing and rubbing at the blood as it dripped to the floor. "You too, Severus, you used to be better than '_petty words'_ and '_schoolyard squabbles'_." Remus left quickly.

Snape looked at the ground, a slight shame filled blush adorning his cheeks. Regulus stood be hind him, his head looking from the door to his brother to Snape and back. He couldn't quite grasp how quickly and thoroughly the two seventh years had just been told off.

Sirius stood still, his head bowed, his right hand fiddling and twisting the fabric of his cloak around. He felt so guilty, for disappointing Remus. Not as entirely as in sixth year, but he still knew that he had seriously pissed Remus off. He couldn't afford have a hair trigger. Sirius growled at himself mentally, _'Idiot…'_

"Well, it seems some of my job has been taken care of," Dumbledore smiled slightly as he approached the group. "All three of you will have detention Friday and Saturday night with a professor to be chosen later. Ten points from Slytherin for fighting, five from Gryffindor for the same reason. Now, Sirius, would you both please escort Severus here to the infirmary to get patched up?"

Snape opened his mouth to protest but stopped suddenly and nodded slightly. Sirius only nodded begrudgingly.

"Thank you. Regulus, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you. You may return to class once you've finished." Dumbledore smiled slightly at them and began to walk out of the hall.

Regulus looked pale. "Severus, I—"

Snape stared at him evenly. Regulus flicked his wrist forward and Snape felt the hard corner of the folded letter touch his palm. When Regulus next flicked his wrist Snape closed his fingers around the paper and it slipped into his grasp.

Regulus scurried out of the Hall, leaving Sirius and Snape to stare at each other.

"Well, let's go," Sirius mumbled and began to walk off.

James looked back to Peter, "Shite, man."

Peter nodded weakly.

* * *

Remus leaned against the wall of the prefects' bathroom on the third floor. He took another deep, calming breath, exhaled in a drawn out sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he said had hurt both men. Sirius always hated it when his friends, even Peter, were disappointed in him and Remus new that if Sirius did love him then it would cut all the more. 

With Snape was a different matter though. Before Snape began to suspect his lycanthropy he, Snape, and Lily had all been good friends and when they did argue Lily would always yell at them about their 'petty words' and 'schoolyard squabbles'. It was mean to use the man's past crush's words against him, but Remus knew it was most efficient.

He sighed again and knocked his head against the wall. "Remus, at lunch you will apologize to Sirius, and then Severus," he said to himself.

* * *

Once Sirius left for classes, Snape sat alone in the infirmary, his nose healed, and pulled the folded parchment from his pocket. 

"This better be something good Reg, or I swear I will kill you for what you just made me go though," he mumbled darkly. He unfolded the letter and read it, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

He glanced around for any staff in the room before quickly fluttering out and heading toward _her_ fist class.

* * *

Lily had just finished adding the last of the unicorn hair to her potion when the door opened. She glanced back to see Snape standing the door way. 

He walked into the room a few steps before stopping. "Professor, I need to talk to Miss Evans," he requested politely.

Slughorn looked up and nodded, "If Miss Evans doesn't mind."

Lily looked back at Snape for a moment. "Sure," She said turning back to Slughorn, "I just added the last of the unicorn hair; my potion just needs to simmer." She stood and left.

The rest of the Gryffindor class watched as Snape gently closed the door once he and Lily were through the threshold.

"This better be good," Lilly said as she crossed her arms and leaned against a window pane some four corridors away from her classroom.

"It is," Snape held out the folded letter for her to read, when she did not take the letter after the fist few seconds he added, "take it."

She reached out questioningly and grabbed it. "It better not be one of your poems, they never were any good." Lily dipped her head to hide her small smile.

Snape smiled slightly also. "How would you know? I only wrote you one."

Her smile widened.

"And I was twelve," he defended.

Lily tipped her head back and laughed. "Yeah," she looked at Snape for a moment before sobering and opening the letter.

Snape watched as her expression went from happiness, to shock, to malice. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Regulus took it from Persephone Jepson, a fourth year Gryffindor," Snape answered.

"This is what that fight was about?"

Snape shrugged, "It doesn't matter; all that matters is the content of that letter."

"We have to show it to Remus."

"You know how he is with relationships; he's never been good at the 'breaking up' part."

"I know, but for us to know that Jacqueline is…. And we don't tell him, what kind of friends does that make us?" Lily pleaded with him.

"For the last two years I assumed we weren't."

Lily sighed, aggravated. "Well you _ass-_umed wrong; we _are_ going to show Remus this. Come on, his first class is DADA." She grabbed Snape's hand and ran down the corridor.

* * *

"Can we-I borrow Remus for a moment?" Lily asked. 

"Why sure, go ahead," Professor Kent said.

Lily smiled and nodded gratefully as Remus got up and walked out. She watched as he passed Sirius's desk and trailed his fingertips along the surface while Sirius looked down, still ashamed from breakfast not fourty-five minutes ago.

He stepped out into the hallways and looked surprised to see Snape standing there.

"Remus, I ha—" Lily started but Remus held up his hand to stop her.

"Hold on one minute, Lily." He turned to Snape, took a deep breath and then said slightly shakily, "Severus, I am sorry for what I said this morning, but the reason for the fight was rather immature."

Snape looked at a place above Remus's left shoulder, glancing back to his face occasionally. "Apology accepted," He mumbled.

Remus smiled slightly, "Thank you." He turned back to Lily and asked, "What is it?"

"Uh," She started, slightly caught off guard, "We—Severus found this letter. It's addressed to a fourth year in our house but…we think you will want to read it." Lily held the letter out for him and he took it just as questioningly as Lily had from Snape.

_Dear Persephone,_

_Hey! Guess who it is! It's Cecelia! Your favorite cousin! Anyway, I've had a horrible week! First the muggle car-bus thing we were driving died, then it rained and it took forever for us to get some place dry because the bus thing broke down just outside a muggle town and we couldn't risk being seen!! (Wow, that sentence was really long… anyway!) And then we had to go to this muggle restaurant and we ordered this thing that was supposed to be really good but ended up tasting like dog food! (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. You evil thing, replacing my beef stew with dog food stew! I will hold that against you till I die! Even on my death bed I will curse you for it! I swear I WILL die of dog food poisoning because of you!) Anyway, I'm really writing to tell you about that Jacqueline Deaton you told me about! So I asked Tommy like I said I would and it turns out that Deaton was born in France, "relocated" to Spain when she was three, and has… well, not to crush your thoughts of her but she has a fiancé: Raul Rodriguez. He's a friend to a friend of Tommy's. But whatever, he's a muggle in Madrid finishing up university and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, he's alive and well, I've seen him. You might want to tell that Remus guy Deaton's seeing. Oh! And his friend Sirius Blacky or whoever, the one in the wicked madhatter costume. That costume rocked! Tell him that for me. Anyway! Just to let you know what was up with that, I guess Tommy mentioned Raul Rodriguez's fiancée Jacqueline Deaton before, so…what evah. Have a nice Christmas! I hope I'll be able to get to Mamaw's for it! Bye bye!_

_Love, your loveable and honest and great and soon to be MEGA famous cousin,_

_Cecelia!_

_P.S. Did I mention how much I miss everyone? Tell them that and that I love them if I can't make it to Mamaw's._

_Cecelia!_

The 'C' was big and curvy and the whole letter was in a pretty, girly cursive that almost made it hard to read.

Remus stared at the letter for what appeared to the other two as an eternity. He reread the last half and then began to laugh. It was a slow, almost disbelieving chuckle that soon morphed into a smooth, full out, laughter. He reached up a hand to cover his mouth as his legs gave out slightly and he ended up against the wall. He slid down the surface slowly till he was sitting on the ground, his arms on his knees and a hand fisted in his hair. Slowly tears formed in his eyes and instead of laughing he started to hyperventilate. He didn't hear Lily trying to calm him, or felt her hand on his shoulder shaking him.

Lily was starting to get worried. She didn't know what to do with her friend. He was freaking out. She looked to Snape, her eyes filled with worry and a totally lost look on her face. "Wha-what do I do?"

"Place your hand over his mouth and nose; I'm going to get a calming drought. Just don't suffocate him." Snape appeared calmer that Lily did, but on the inside he was freaking out just as much as she was. He turned and walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room.

He interrupted Professor Kent's lecture by walking up to the man and whispering into his ear the situation just outside the door. The Professor's eyes widened and he said to Snape, "Go back out, try to calm him as best you can, I'll be out shortly." He turned quickly and run up the steps to his privet rooms and grabbed the calming drought.

Snape walked out of the room again and saw Remus rip off Lily's hand again and take in several deep breaths, but he was still hyperventilating. He crouched down next to Lily and said, "Calm down," forcefully.

Remus tried to nod but Professor Kent forced the two students out of the way and kneeled down before forcing the potion down Remus's throat.

Remus gagged a little but was visibly calmer when Professor Kent stood up. "Take him to the infirmary," he ordered stiffly. Lily and Snape nodded, getting up to help Remus.

Professor Kent turned back to his classroom to see several Hufflepuffs sticking their heads out the door. "There's nothing to see out here, I have a lecture to get back to," he smiled at them and shooed them back inside.

* * *

Sirius glanced back at the door again. _'Whatever just happened had to do with Remus. …What the hell did Snape do?_' 

Sirius returned his attention back to the front when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. He snatched it up, slid down in his seat slightly, and opened it.

_Word is that Remus freaked out in the hallway._

_-Prongs_

_Seriously? How do you know?_

_-Padfoot _

He wrote back, folded the note, pointed his wand at it, and flicked it toward James's desk.

_Annie Kush saw it in the hallway. She says Lily and Snivellus are taking him to the hospital wing. Said Remus was holding a piece of paper and hyperventilating and stuff._

_-Prongs_

Sirius's hand shot into the air. "Professor, can I go see if Remus is okay?"

Professor Kent looked back at Sirius and thought a moment. "No, take good lecture notes and give them to Remus as a get well present."

Sirius glared lightly, knowing the teacher wouldn't let him even move a hair's width from his seat for the same reason he, James, and Peter all sat on opposite ends of the room, and Remus sat somewhere in the middle; the mischief the professor suspected was going to planned.

* * *

When Remus reached the hospital wing the potion was at its full affects and he felt fine, but his mind still felt like a steel bear trap had tried eating it. 

"Vertigo sucks," Remus grumbled into Lily's hair. She nodded slightly but didn't say anything, still shooting him worried glances every now and then.

Snape stood some paces off to the left and stayed silent the whole walk from the corridor outside the classroom.

Remus flopped onto the infirmary bed and heaved out a large sigh, an arm tossed over his eyes, his hand still clutching at the letter.

"I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey. Severus, stay here and make sure that Remus doesn't freak out again," Lily turned and left. "I'll be back soon Remus."

He nodded weakly from the bed and sighed again. He removed his arm and lifted the letter to eye line again.

"You're going to send yourself into another fit," Snape commented easily from the end of another cot.

Remus glanced at him and shrugged, "I have a vile of calming drought in my system; I'd have to be crushed by an elephant to go into another fit." He reread the letter and sighed at the end. He closed his eyes and let his hand fall back onto his stomach.

He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling till he heard Madam Pomfrey fussing about him with Lily.

"So he's been fed the calming drought already?" She asked again, placing the back of her hand on Remus's forehead.

Remus nodded while Lily said, "Yes, Professor Kent gave it to him."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "There's nothing more I can do, but I would like Remus to stay here till it wears off and I'm sure he's fine again."

Lily nodded, "May I stay, too?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her hard for a minute. "Yes," she said slowly.

Lily smiled and thanked her.

"I must return to class," Snape said and turned to leave.

"Severus," Lily stopped him. "I…" she stared but seemed to lose her nerve. She started again, "Thank you for helping me with Remus, and being honest and showing us the letter." She smiled brightly at him.

Snape stared for a moment, and then nodded, a slight smile on his face as he disappeared through the door.

Lily sat at the bottom of Remus's bed as he folded the letter, placed it in his pocket and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Remus's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around; Lily was sitting in the chair next to the bed looking through a copy of _Witch Weekly_, Madam Pomfrey was treating some first year that had fallen off his broom, and towards the door he saw Sirius, James, and Peter looking for him. He smiled slightly when they spotted him. "Hi," he managed weakly as Sirius flung his arms around Remus. 

"Remus! We heard through the avocado vine that you had a panic attack out in the corridor! Are you okay?" Sirius gushed.

"He will be once you stop smothering him, Black," Lily quipped.

Sirius pulled up and "oooh"-ed at her. He sat down the bed next to Remus, causing the other teen to scoot over and both to be pressed rather awkwardly together on the small bed.

"So, what the heck happened?" James asked as he sat at the foot of the bed. Peter placed himself in a chair.

"Nothing much, just… a rather unexpected," he paused, searching for the right phrase to put his new revelation into, "bit of news has come to my attention."

"What was it?" Peter piped up.

Remus opened his mouth to answer but Lily cut him off. "Remus, you don't have to answer that." She lightly placed her hand on his arm and a concerned look filled her face.

When Lily leaned forward it allowed Remus to see the person standing some thirty metres off behind her. He stared quietly. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Jackie," He called sweetly, "why don't you come visit?"

* * *

TBC!!! I was at odds with myself about stopping it here, I wanted to, but I didn't. I wanted to because, well, CLIFF HANGER!!! And I didn't because I felt that this cliff hanger would be mean. Obviously you can see which I decide to choose. 

(1) Now all I need to do is make a joke about Leather Pants. (To all you Americans (myself included) in England and place that speak that …dialect of English, their 'pants' are our 'underwear' and I'm _terribly_ sorry to say that it confused some of my readers. …Okay, I'm not sorry, I found it terribly hilarious. Hahaha! Just lovely! So, there, I fixed it… in this chapter, I don't actually feel like fixing it in the last chapter. Sorry.)

Anyway! Thanks for the reviews and whatnot! They're great! Hopefully next update will be up once I'm done writing it and it's been beta-ed! Have fun waiting!

Thanks lovely beta-chan!!!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen:CrashingMessengerPigeons

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Sixteen: Crashing Messenger Pigeons**

Jacqueline was making her rounds in the hospital wing when she spotted Remus being brought in by one of his friends and someone she had learned had betrayed him. She watched silently as they set him on a cot and the girl, Lily if she remembered correctly, ran off to find Madam Pomfrey. She ducked behind a curtain as the med-witch and the girl rushed back to Remus. When Jacqueline peeked back out the Slytherin was gone and Remus appeared to be asleep. She looked at Lily and debated going over there of not. She bit her lip and decided just to talk to Madam Pomfrey about it.

She left her hiding place and rushed to where Madam Pomfrey was muttering over the potions cabinet. "Madame Pomfrey?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" The busy woman asked as she picked up a vial of something that looked rather like sewer sludge.

"I was wondering, why is Remus here?" She wrung her hands together.

Madam Pomfrey lifted another vial to her eyes and studied it, too. "Why don't you go ask him yourself? You two are going out are you not?" She placed the vials down and fixed Jacqueline with an almost cold stare.

Jacqueline blushed slightly and looked down. "I… we…. He broke it off three days ago. …Saturday." She tugged at her hands again.

Madam Pomfrey stared another minute. "When he came in and wanted to speak with you?"

Jacqueline nodded, "Yeah, I…" she glanced away and took a deep breath. "What's wrong with him?"

Madam Pomfrey scrutinized Jacqueline for another moment before saying in a clipped tone, "Panic attack." The older woman turned back to her potions.

Jacqueline new the conversation was over and went back to her duties, careful to stay out of Remus's and his friend's line of sight. She had been doing a good job till she heard Remus call her name.

* * *

Peter watched as Lily and Sirius glared at the hesitantly approaching woman. James was picking up on the tension and Peter simply decided sitting there and looking oblivious would suffice.

"Hi, Remus," She gave a small wave and a nervous, twisted smile made its way onto her face.

"Jackie, a matter we must discuss has come up." Remus toyed with some of the fabric of the bed and looked calmly up at Jacqueline.

"What could possibly be so pressing you had to confront me about it in the presence of all your friends?" She crossed her arms defensively.

Peter always seemed to know when trouble was coming and he shrunk back from the foreigner so that James, who had stood upon noting Sirius's glare, was between her and him.

"Raul Rodriguez," He said slowly as he slipped off the bed.

Lily watched as he walked past her as she stood up from her chair.

Jacqueline paled as her stance loosened. "I—what? I, uh…" she glanced around for help but only saw Lily's glaring eyes, and Sirius's and James's confused faces.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

Sirius asked at the same time, "Who's that?"

Remus stood calmly for several seconds before saying, "Why did you ask me to go to Hogsmeade with you back in October if you already had a fiancé?"

Jacqueline winced as James yelled "WHAT?!", Sirius gaped, and Peter shrunk into his chair even more. Lily sat back down, her shoulders hunched and her hair fallen into her face. She looked back up, however, when she heard Jacqueline's reply.

"Wha-How do you know about Raul?" She crossed her arms again.

"From what I know Severus Snape had taken a letter from Regulus Black, who had stolen it from Persephone Jepson, whom it was sent to, from her cousin Cecilia, whose brother Tommy is a friend of a friend of Raul's." Remus took a deep breath and muttered about that sentence being too long.

Jacqueline gaped and for a moment no one talked.

"…Do you know Cecilia?" Sirius sat forward, looked slightly flustered, hoping Remus didn't know he was the Mad Hatter yet.

"No, just through the letter," Remus gave Sirius a small smile before returing to Jacqueline.

"Why does he matter?" Jacqueline forced out, having nothing to say. "We—," She stopped and gathered her thoughts; "You broke up with me Saturday? Why does Raul matter now?"

"What?" Sirius asked, almost falling off the bed. James and everyone else also shared shocked looks.

Remus licked his lips and bit on to his bottom one. "Yeah, I did," he said to Sirius, and to Jacqueline he said, "but that is beside the point. The point is that you were, and are still, engaged to someone else when you started our relationship."

"I know I did! Don't you think I would have thought about Raul! About him and what would happen if I told him or he found out I had cheated on him!" She yelled, arms swinging around and her brow creasing. "Every time we kissed I'd think about him and it hurt! And—."

"Then why did you do it?" Remus tipped his head to the side lightly, his arms now crossed.

Tears welled in Jacqueline's eyes as she stepped back and ran a hand through her hair. "Because you remind me of him…" she was cut off as she tried to swallow her hic-ups.

Remus watched as the tears trailed down her face. He could almost comprehend what her position was. She was just looking for familiar territory in a strange place.

Jacqueline turned her reddened eyes to Remus and struggled out, "I'm sorry, I just missed him so much and you are so alike. You'd probably be best friends…" She trailed off and began to cry again.

Remus said, "I forgive you," before walking forward several steps. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Jacqueline's eye's widened, "Wh-what?"

Sirius's head was starting to hurt. This girl had used Remus to cheat on someone else and here he was hugging her. It was all rather confusing to the Black. As it was to James and Peter, but Lily seemed to get it. She held some amount of understanding in her eyes.

Remus pulled back and smiled at Jacqueline. "If you're home-sick, maybe you should floo back to Raul over break."

Jacqueline nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I think I will. …Thank you, Remus."

"Actually, I owe you the thanks." Remus whispered to her, "This letter held more pertinent information than they think." He jerked his head back lightly to imply his friends.

"Who's read it?" She asked, stepping out of Remus's grip.

"Lily, Snape, myself, and probably Regulus and Persephone."

Jacqueline gave a nod. "Thank you again anyway Remus."

Remus nodded. "I might see you again."

Jacqueline also nodded, "_Au revoir, _then." She turned and left.

Remus stood still for a moment, then sighed and let his head fall forward to his chest. He raised a hand and ran it through his hair. The potion was wearing off; he could feel the anxiety returning.

"Wait," Sirius sounded very confused, "you broke up with her without telling me?"

Remus tipped his head back and laughed. After the whole bit with Jacqueline and her fiancé, all Sirius had to ask was why he was not informed about the break up.

Remus turned around and smiled at his friend. "You are so obtuse."

Sirius stared. "…What?" Remus laughed again and walked over the bed to hug his friend. Lily snorted lightly into her hand. "I think he just insulted me but I'm not sure, Prongs." Sirius looked at his friend slightly helplessly.

"I didn't tell you I broke up with Jacqueline because I… didn't really know how you'd react." Remus could feel his heart beat rising and decided it best to get out of there before Sirius went to Dumbledore about Madam Pomfrey kidnapping him again. He slipped off the bed and smiled lightly at his friends. "I'm gonna go lay down in the dorms. Bye, bye." He headed for the door as quickly as he could.

Sirius made a move to get up and follow but James asked, "Who's Cecilia?"

Sirius stopped and glared lightly at James. He sighed slightly then answered, "She's the guitar player for the band we had at the Halloween Ball. Her cousin Persephone introduced us."

"You know," Lily stated, getting up to leave, too, "she mentioned you in her letter."

"Really?" Sirius asked stiffly. "What'd she have to say?"

"She said she liked your costume. That you went as the Mad Hatter," Lily could barely finish her sentence before Sirius held up a hand to interrupted her.

"…Really?" He asked after a short while.

Lily barely managed to nod before Sirius was up off the bed and heading for the infirmary doors. He skidded to a halt, grabbing onto the door frame for support and shouted back, "Guys! …And Evans! Don't let Remus know that I know he knows I'm the Mad Hatter!"

Lily stared at the spot where Sirius had been before shaking her head lightly.

"What's up with that? It's not like he went as a stupid elf." James scrunched up his nose slightly and looked at the doors.

"Not like he went as_Batman_." Lily looked up as she switched subjects, "What the hell do you think you were doing Potter?! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" The red head almost yelled.

"So you _did_ see me?" James smiled.

Lily huffed and stormed out of the room before either of the two boys left could say anything.

"She so wants me," James smiled and Peter rolled his eyes.

* * *

As Remus walked down the snowy street in Hogsmeade he regretted not grabbing his heavier cloak. He sighed into the early December air and hurried to the shop he was looking for. He stopped at a cross roads, looked around, and headed of to the right. When he came to the top of a hill he stopped and sighed again. He tipped his head back and stared at the light grey clouds when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Awwwww, you didn't jump, and here I though I might get to scare you," The man behind him pouted.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed the arms off. "I smelt you coming, Vite. It doesn't really work to try to sneak up on a werewolf if he's down wind of you."

"Uhn," Vite pouted and flipped his long black hair back over his shoulder with a flick of his wrist. He was taller than Remus by twelve centimetres, and his dark features reminded everyone he met of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. "Blah, blah, blah, what ever, I thought it was sacrilegious for you to be skipping class, Remus."

Remus glared lightly, "Be quiet Vite, what are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be stalking my brother?"

"Aw, that hurts Remus, right here," Vite placed his hands over his heart and knitted his brows together.

Remus stared for a moment then sighed, "I'm not in the best mood and you being here only serves to annoy me." He then mumbled, "But you being a vampire doesn't help much…"

Vite frowned slightly, "If it's any constellation, I'm not in a good mood either! I haven't found any blood pops yet!"

The werewolf stared. "Are you trying to be funny or arrogant?"

Vite smiled, "Exactly!" He waved his hand in dismissal and continued on in a new topic. "Speaking of your friends, are any of then hot?"

Remus stared, disbelieving, "I'm not telling you that. Lord knows what you'd do to them if I did."

"Are you saying that because I'm a vampire?" Vite looked offended.

"I'm saying _that_ because I know you."

Vite smiled. "I know me, too. We have something in common now! How grand!"

Remus resisted the urge to glare; he gave up and heaved an exhausted sigh. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Richard's here on buizzzy-ness," Vite rolled his eyes.

"He is?" Remus was surprised; usually Richard would owl him if his auror duties brought him near Hogwarts.

"Well, that, _and_ he's shopping for Christmas presents," Vite shrugged and glanced back up the street.

"Oh, okay…" Remus trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Vite stared evenly at Remus for a moment then said, "When you walked by the shop Richard and I were in, your aura was off and it gave me a headache, what's wrong?"

Remus bit the inside of his lip lightly then said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Hmm," Vite pursed his lips together then said, "I could always read your mind, but the pain from my clumsy, untrained vampiric mind-reading abilities might knock you out."

"You wouldn't, and you're not 'untrained'," Remus was mostly confidant that Vite wouldn't dare to anyway.

"Hmm," the man said again, then locked his eyes with Remus's and they turned from their usual dark brown to black.

"Okay! Okay," Remus rushed and held up his hands in a surrendering manner. "Alright, I'll tell you. I just found out the woman I recently broke up with has a fiancé and my best mate happens to actually _be_ my mate."

Vite stared, his eye twitched, he snorted slightly, and soon he was out right laughing.

"It's not funny!" Remus felt offended.

"Ehhh, isss-it's not," his speech was interrupted by a chuckle, "it's, it's bloody brilliant."

"Oh, my god," Remus mumbled, rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in mock defeat. He turned to walk off but stopped and turned back around, pointing a finger at Vite. "You, you are _so_ stupid."

Vite smiled, his face broken every once in a while by a small giggle. "Yep, I know, heard that a lot, but…. Man, are you serious?"

"God, don't say that word," Remus reached a hand up to punch the bridge of his nose.

Vite raised an eye brown, "What? Serious?"

"Yeah," Remus looked back up and said, "My mate's name is Sirius Black."

"Sirius _Lee_ Black?" Vite leered.

Remus clinched his jaw, "No, Sirius _Orion _Black."

"Oh," Vite said, seeming to get what Remus had said. "He's S.O.B. Son of a bitch… How's his mother?"

Remus glared, "She is a bitch. Disowned him last year."

Vite nodded, "My mummy disowned me too…. Once she found out I was a vampire and would live forever she tried to hack my head off and drink my blood." He shrugged.

"…You're joking."

"No…" Vite looked up to the side in thought, "that was about… three thousand years ago… I think…" he shrugged again.

Remus stared, "I'm sorry?"

"You're freezing," Vite commented easily, pointing at Remus's hand.

Remus looked down and noticed that his hands were red from the cold. "I need to get to 'Madam Dvorak's Costumes and Masks For All Occasions'," Remus turned and began to head down the path.

"Wait! Why?!" Vite yelled, very curious.

"I have to see if they have a top hat!" Remus called back, giving Vite a quick wave.

The Egyptian vampire stared for a moment, "What an odd little werewolf." He mumbled then shrugged and headed off to find Richard. He smirked lightly as a plan formed in his head.

"It's time for Speckled Jim to fly again! Mwahahahhaaa!" Vite chortled at his only slightly evil plot.

* * *

Remus walked into the shop and smiled at Madam Dvorak. "Hello. I'm looking for a particular top hat. Do you have any?"

"Why of course!" The woman smiled as she bustled around from the back of the shop. "What is it you are looking for?"

"My dear friend was an idiot and I believe he may have sold you his uncle's top hat by mistake. It was grey with a dark purple silk ribbon on it. Do you have one?" Remus lied easily with a cheery smile on his face.

Madam Dvorak's smile widened, "I think I know what you're looking for. Young man brought it in on Halloween. It's part of a costume but I can sell it to you separately for a lesser price than buying the whole suit."

Remus tipped his head to the side momentarily while he mentally gauged how much money he had on his person. "Do you still have the whole suit?"

Madam Dvorak smiled, hoping to make a nice sale.

* * *

The four Marauders were not seen in the same room together until breakfast the next day.

Sirius had just finished his toast when Remus flopped down next to him.

"Where the hell were you last night? You never came back to the dorms?" Sirius grabbed onto Remus's robe and pulled him around to look at him. "I thought I lost you!"

Remus smiled, "I know." He smiled airily and fell forward to Sirius shoulder. "Do you mind? I happened to go home for the night."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Remus, "You what?" He pushed Remus off himself to an arm's length and placed a hand on the other boy's forehead. "Are you alright? The Remus I know would never skip out on school and… apparate home."

Remus seemed to get his whit about him before answering, "I floo-ed home from the Hog's Head." He turned to his plate and said, "I've already eaten. I went home because I needed to talk to my family."

Sirius's browns knotted together, "Why'd you go home?"

Remus was about to respond when a childish "RAWR!" resonated in the great hall. Everything seemed to stop while all eyes turned to the pigeon carrying what appeared to be a piece of parchment folded to look like a human.

"RAWR!!" The little paper figurine yelled, its legs thrashing as the bird held it by its shoulders. "Rawr! Rawr!"

"Oh, god," Remus buried his face in Sirius's shoulder, grabbing onto his sleeve and trying to disappear.

The messenger pigeon crashed to the table and up turned a bowl of eggs.

The parchment figurine stumbled back from the eggs and righted itself. "Oh, gosh, sorry, tipsy!" it fell over and landed on its bottom. "Speckled Jim!!! How could you! I thought you knew how to fly!"

The pigeon appeared to be cross eyed, "Kuuuul?"

The figurine paused, "Awww, I'm sorry Speckled Jim! I know you're old! It's okay if you really suck at flying!" It ran forward and hugged the bird around the neck.

Remus reached out quickly and snatched up the parchment figurine. "Vite, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The parchment smiled, "Nothing, just visiting without visiting! I have a message for you!! It's from Richard!"

Remus glared at the figure for a moment, then set it down. "What?"

"Richard heard you came home the other night (I wonder why!) and he said that you should invite your friends over for the winter break! Of course, they'll have to leave five days before the break ends because you'll be with family then, but Richard says they should come over the other days! WHEEEE!!!!! I can't wait to see them!!!" The figurine ran around in a circle on the table till it ran in to the pitcher of pumpkin juice and fell over. "Ow!" It sat up and stared at Sirius.

It looked back at Remus, then at Sirius again, "Are you Sirius OOOOOOOh-rion Black?"

In all truth, Sirius was almost afraid of the paper figure. It seemed rather insane. "Uh, yeah, I am."

A curly, frightful smile spread across the figure's face and it looked back at Remus. "I can't wait to meet him! ANYWAY! Buh-bye!" The figurine, which had been psychically controlled by Vite, fell over and turned to dust.

"What the hall was that?" James asked as he walked over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting.

Remus took a deep breath before explaining that Vite was his older brother's vampire friend and was slightly insane. Once he had finished they heard another crash as Speckled Jim tried to fly away.

"I hate you, Vite," Remus grumbled into his hand.

"So… _can_ we come visit for break?" James asked as he reached for a slice of toast.

Remus stared for a moment then sighed, "Sure, you guys can." Then he mumbled, "Besides, I told Sirius I'd show you the house sometime."

James whopped and jumped up, "Yes! This will rock!"

* * *

Jessica was rushing back to the common room after class when a sight caught her eyes. Someone was sitting with their back to her near the end of the hall leaning over something. As Jessica walked towards the person she saw that it was a she, and she had long honey colored, curly hair that went several centimetres past her shoulder blades. When Jessica was only a metre away from the woman she saw that she was holding a guitar in her hands and trying to tune the instrument. "Um, who are you?" the woman looked older than a seventh year and Jessica had never seen her before, so she couldn't have been a teacher.

"Hmm?" The woman turned her blue-green eyes to Jessica. "Oh, hi. Are you Jessica Coots?"

Jessica debated answering or not but eventually reasoned that if this woman was on Hogwarts grounds then she was fine. "Yes, and you are?"

She smiled and held out her hand for Jessica to shake. "Rachel Ann Lupin, but please, call me Rachel."

"Lupin?" Jessica asked as she crouched down to look Rachel in the eye.

"Hm," Rachel confirmed with a nod. "I'm sure you know my little brother, though, I am not here to talk about Remus."

Jessica nodded, still confused.

"I am actually here about the existence of a club called the 'SARA'." Rachel began to playa G on the guitar, strumming at a lively pace.

"The-the 'SARA'?" Jessica stuttered. How had word of the 'SARA' gotten out? And how had it reached Remus's family? Those and a thousand more questions quickly bombarded Jessica's mind.

"Hm," Rachel confirmed as she stopped playing long enough to pull a card from the breast pocket of the white dress shirt she was wearing over a simple black summer dress. Her outfit was accompanied with knee high boots and a turquoise necklace.

The stunned sixth year reached forward and took the card from Rachel's hand. She turned it over and saw 'The 'SARA'' written at the top in gold/black letters. "Where did you get this?"

Rachel began to play E minor and answered, "The pocket of a rather excellent looking costume."

Jessica's wide eyes turned back to the card. "This is Sirius's."

"Hm," Rachel went back to G and continued to talk, "I happen to know something that you 'SARA' girls will like, but in return, I need something done on behalf of me and my little brother's happiness."

Coots looked skeptical and asked hesitantly, "What do you know and what do you need?"

Rachel's lips turned up in a smile. "Good." She reached into the guitar case and pulled out a large, red, flat rectangular box. "I need you to give this to Sirius Black and give him this message." She waited for Jessica to accept before continuing.

"Okay," She nodded.

"Good. The message is 'Time has forgiven the Mad Hatter for its murder and has returned to stay.' Do not tell Sirius that I, or that Remus had anything to do with this, okay?"

With another nod Jessica had the box in her hands and the message in her mind. "What is the information you said I'd be interested?"

Rachel smiled, "At Halloween love was formed,

"At Halloween love was demolished.

"I leave you with a hint,

"Of which is which:

"One of dark hair has had her heart broken,

"The other of dark hair will have his made whole."

"…Oh-kay." Jessica stared, for a moment she just sat and listen to Rachel play the guitar and thought about what she had just said. "Wait," She said after a while, "do you mean that Remus likes Sirius back?"

Rachel smiled at her boots, "You never saw me here, but yes."

Jessica let out a child like squeal and jumped slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. But you did not hear it from me."

Jessica nodded quickly. "Never spoke to anyone!" She clutched the box to her chest and smiled widely. "Oh gosh!" She exclaimed suddenly, "I have to go! I have to deliver this to Sirius!"

Rachel nodded and strummed her guitar on last time. "Don't talk to Remus about me being here. Just give that to Sirius. Remember, 'Time has forgiven the Mad Hatter for its murder and has returned to stay.'" Jessica nodded. "May I owl you about how things are going?"

"Sure, sure! We may need your help on this anyway."

"You'll have to move your meeting to some where I can get to, then. I don't think Dumbledore will like me turning up here every time the 'SARA' meet."

The Gryffindor nodded, "I'll see if we can move them to the Three Broom sticks or something."

Rachel shook her head, "The Three Broom Sticks if to public. The Hog's Head would work better. I can meet for an hour or so on Saturdays."

She nodded again. "Yes, that works." Jessica smirked, "Not all the secret passage ways are secrets."

A smile crossed Rachel's face as she placed her guitar in its case and closed the lid, "Owl me the time to meet then."

Jessica nodded and stood up with Rachel, "I will. And thank you for your help."

"Yeah, I have to go. Bye, bye!" Jessica turned and left without waiting for a reply.

Rachel heaved a sigh once the girl was gone. "Just like you said Remus, orange hair, freckles, and helpful." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Miss Lupin, how is your muggle schooling going?"

Rachel winced as she heard the Headmaster's voice. "It is going great! And you know what? I really should be getting back to studying!"

"Ah, that's good. You can floo home from my office." Dumbledore smiled kindly and Rachel sighed.

"I just needed to ask a friend to do something for me. I wasn't disturbing classes or anything."

Dumbledore continued to smile as he walked and talked with Rachel back to his office.

"I'll be sure to tell Richard to get that in for you." She said as she grabbed a handful of floo-powder and threw it in the flames.

"Be careful."

"I may be a squib, but I can still floo places. …And heat water without a stove." She shrugged before calling out, "Lupin Cottage!" and disappearing into the green flames.

* * *

Sirius was working on a new plan for pranking his little brother when something red was shoved under his nose. He lurched back and stared at the box. "What the hell's this?" he asked then glanced up at Jessica.

The girl shrugged and said, "Someone gave it to me with a message for you."

Sirius stared evenly at her for several seconds then said, "From whom?"

Jessica shrugged and replied, "Time."

The boy's eyebrows knitted together as he reached for the box, "Time?" He looked the red rectangle over and then asked, "What was the message?"

Jessica paused, trying to remember the message. "Um… It went…. Oh, yeah! It went like this, 'Time has returned to the Mad Hatter to stay and has forgiven him for his murder.' Wait, flip that around." She waved her hands about and sat down on the table in front of the boy. "Do you get that?"

Sirius slowly shook his head. "Never read the book."

Jessica sighed. "Okay, this is how it goes; the Mad Hatter always has the wrong time because he got the tempo or something like that off on a song he was singing for the Queen of Hearts. You can also call that 'murdering time'. So, time has forgiven you for killing him-her-it and has returned."

Sirius stared. "Okay," he said quietly.

Jessica rolled her eyes and watched as Sirius opened the box. Her eyebrows knitted together when the Black stilled after having revealed the contents to himself. "What is it?"

Sirius reached in and pulled up the dinner jacket by its grey lapel. "My costume…" he mumbled s the box slipped from his grasp and landed on the floor. His eyes slowly went to the clothes on the floor; his whole costume was there, except for the top hat. As if suddenly slapped from his stupor, Sirius leaned down quickly to gather up the costume. He roughly shoved the items into the box and closed the lid.

"Sirius? Are you okay? You look pale." Jessica stared at him as he buried his face in his hands and his shoulders shook. "Sirius, are you okay?" she asked softer this time.

Sirius nodded in his hands and stilled before looking up. "I'm fine." A giggle escaped his lips and he brought the back of his hand to his lips. "Who gave this to you?" he laughed again.

"Um…" Jessica felt lost and said, "I can't tell you. I told them I wouldn't."

Sirius gave one last laugh and said aloud to himself, "I have time." He sighed as if relieved and leaned back in his chair.

Jessica, besides thoroughly confused, was at a loose for words. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" She did, however, know that Sirius was referring to something else when he spoke.

He looked over at her and smiled. "I mean I have time. …But why waste it?" He leaned toward her, placing his elbows on his knees and his fingers lacing together, his usual 'I've got it all figured out' pose, and said to Jessica, "Go gather up the girls and tell them that Remus broke up with Jack last Saturday."

Jessica's eyes widened, "_He_ broke up with _her_? _Finally_?" She then jokingly added, "Maybe he learned the errors of his ways and decided to fall for someone else!" She laughed lightly until she remember what Remus's sister had told her just several minutes ago and realized what she said was true. Her hand slapped to her mouth and she stood quickly, "I have to tell everyone this revelation!" She said, referring to both the 'RAA' knowing Remus was single and the 'SARA' knowing that Remus fancied Sirius also.

Sirius nodded and waved her off. He waited till she had gone to jump up, grab the box, and rush to the Boy's Dormitory to hide his costume in his trunk.

* * *

Remus watched over the top of his book as Jessica and Sirius talked. He watched as Sirius opened the box and had a mini-freak out. He smiled when the boy ran up the stair to the dorms to put the costume away. He waited a minute or two before standing and heading off the same way Sirius went; all the while remembering how he found the 'SARA' card in the pocket of Sirius's dinner jacket. Remus shook his head again at Sirius's stupidity.

'_Though, if he hadn't forgotten the card, then I wouldn't have this great plan now would I?'_ Remus had reached the top of the stairs and stilled, listening to what was happening behind the door: nothing, silence.

He reached for the door knob and pushed the door open. He looked around slowly while gently closing the door. Sirius was nowhere to be seen, though, Sirius's bed curtains were drawn. He took two steps into the room and suddenly knew what Sirius was doing. The smell perforated the room and every so often Remus could hear a gasp. And the full moon being a little more than a week away made Remus hyper sensitive to everything his mate did.

Remus placed a hand over his mouth and nose to try to dampen the impact of the smell and made his way to his bed. He dropped his book onto it unceremoniously and then flopped down himself, landing on his stomach. He buried his head in his pillow and tried not to focus on the feel of the room. As Sirius picked up his pace again Remus pushed the pillow around his ears. _'Why the hell don't I just leave? …Because I'm a masochist and want to hear Sirius jerk off, that's why.' _Remus fisted his hands in the pillow and took a deep breath, trying not to focus now on his budding erection.

He could smell Sirius's arousal all around, as if the other boy was touching himself right next to Remus's bed. The thought sent shivers up and down Remus's spine, just to end at his crotch. Remus took a deep breath and tried not to concentrate on the thought of Sirius running his hands over his skin; trying not to think about Sirius kissing and licking a path down his chest, running his hands through Remus's hair, or having Sirius taking him in his mouth.

Remus let out a shuttering breath and opened his eyes slowly. He stared at his head board for a moment and listened again. He was somewhat relieved to not hear any more breathless gasps. His eyes had just moved to Sirius's closed bed curtains when a hand came out and pushed them open. Sirius looked slightly shocked to see Remus there.

They stared at each other for a moment and said nothing.

Sirius was first to break the silence. "Er, hi, Remus… how, how long you been there."

Remus contemplated saying, "Long enough for your smell to drive me crazy," and, "Let's shag," but instead remained quiet.

Sirius licked his lips quickly and then got off his bed. "You okay?" He crouched next to Remus's bed.

The werewolf nodded against his pillow in response and Sirius nodded as well. The darker haired boy was about to get up and leave when a hand shot out and caught the collar of his shirt. He was suddenly nose to nose with Remus and too shocked to move.

Remus stared at the lips only millimetres away from his own and breathed, "Sirius."

Sirius let out a small gasp and leaned forward slightly.

But just as suddenly as they were pulled together, Sirius was pushed back and the door of the dormitory was thrown open.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! There is no such thing as Martians, Peter!" James yelled.

"Whe-well, what if there were?! Don't you think they'd be stealing our minds and eating our petticoats?" Peter tried to get James to see reason.

James sighed, "NO! I do not! First off, why the hell would they, and second off, MARTIANS DON'T EXSIST!" James turned quickly away from Peter and marched to his bed. He flopped down onto his back, stared at the ceiling briefly, and then turned to where Sirius was on ground, his back against his own bed and Remus was still staring at him blankly with his arm hanging off the bed. "¿Que pasa, mis amigos?"

Remus finally broke eye contact with Sirius and said, "I was explaining to Sirius why nuff-bunkles are dangerous."

"…What's a nuff-bunkle?"

"Exactly." Remus smiled and rolled over, "Wake me when it's dinner time."

"Don't you have homework?" James asked as he sat up.

"Nope, I finished it all during the free hour we have."

"So that's why Sirius, Peter, and I all have detention! We didn't have a Moony to hear all them teachers coming!" James smacked a balled fist into his other hand.

"So that's why I have all my home work done! No one distracted me!" Remus snapped his fingers.

James opened his mouth to say something but Remus cut him off. "Sirius," He rolled back around and looked at his friend, "we'll continue this discution later. After all, we've got time."

A wide smile spread across Sirius's lips, "Yeah, we will. Sometime soon, hopefully."

Remus's smile widened. "Gladly."

* * *

TBC!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! Another chapter! I feel proud! **:puffs out chest: **Sorry this is so late you all, but I lost track of time and guess what?! I wrote the second half of this chapter in two days! On my CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!! I LOVE IT!!!! Pink Sony Vaio! Looooove it! Moving on!!!

I do not own Speckled Jim. Who can tell me what that's from? YOU! In the back!!!

Tiny little reviewer: Blackadder?

Me: THAT'S RIGHT!!! So….. go look it up. (Yes, Speckled Jim was a messenger pigeon and he was actually cooked and eaten because Blackadder was starving in the trenches in WWI. It's a comedy and he gets put on trail and blah, blah, blah, go look it up, it's a lot to write and I just want to get this off to my beta and online.)

I just realized; I don't know who should be dominate and who should be submissive in this story. I don't really care, though I do favor Sirius on top, but I've decided to let you guys and gals decide. So… the voting goes like this, say who you want to top in the review and how enthusiastic you are about it determines how many points you give to that person! …Now, I'm not promising that I'll write a sex scene, but this will determine how some snogs go that I might put in here.

Anyway! Thanks and what not! (And thanks to my beta, but I do mean for Vite to say 'constellation'.) Leave a review! Bye, bye!


	17. Chapter Seventeen:HouseNearerto theWoods

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous **

**Chapter Seventeen: House Nearer to the Woods**

Remus practically ran down the stairs the next morning. It was the last day of school before the winter holidays started and Remus couldn't have been more excited. He jumped the last two steps and slipped, almost falling over. After catching his balance he continued into the Great Hall for breakfast. He surveyed the room quickly and found where Lily was seated.

"Lily," Remus whispered as he slid into the empty seat next to her.

"Remus, like the shirt, what's up?" She asked as she turned towards him. On the last school day before breaks started the students were allowed to wear what they pleased, it was just the first time Remus decided to join in.

"Thanks," Remus smiled and continued in an apologetic tone, "James has asked me to try to convince you to go out with him again."

Lily huffed, "Why does he do this?"

Remus smiled, "If he didn't try, you wouldn't be as flattered as you are now."

Lily blushed darkly and averted her eyes.

Remus laughed and patted Lily's shoulder, "That's fine. I'm going to go find Sirius." He stood up to leave but Lily caught his arm.

"What," She hesitated, looking entirely nervous and worried about Remus's reaction to her question, "what's your relationship with Black?"

The werewolf stared at her blankly for a moment then smiled. Remus leaned down next to her and whispered into her ear, "I love him."

Lily gasped and whipped around to stare at Remus's smile. She opened her mouth to speak but Remus placed a finger to his mouth and she closed hers.

"I'll talk to you later."

Slowly a smile slid across Lily's lips and she whispered, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Sometime soon," Remus smirked and glanced up the table to where Sirius was. "He, James, and Peter are coming to my house for most of the break. You can come up for a day or two if you want. You could share a room with my sister Rachel."

The red head stared at the werewolf like he was crazy. "I'll think about it…" she said slowly.

Remus smiled again. "Gotta go," he rose quickly and made his way to where his other friends were seated.

* * *

Sirius and James were talking about the Sunday train ride to King's Cross when Remus finally showed up. The werewolf slid gracefully into the seat next to Sirius and reached for some toast. 

Sirius glanced at Remus and said a quick, "Hey," then turned back to James. …For less than a second. He looked back at Remus and stared at what he was wearing; a tight pair of blue jeans with a white leather belt, the shirt Sirius had bought him on Halloween, but Remus had magically resized the shirt so that it was stretched tightly across his chest and abdominal muscles, and a light brown corduroy jacket with a faux fur lining.

"Nice shirt, Moony!" James called after having read the shirt.

Remus smiled and glanced down at his chest. "Thanks," he gestured to his side and said, "Sirius bought it for me a month or so ago."

"You know? I can actually see Remus saying that in time of crisis," James shook his fork at Remus while talking to Peter.

Remus laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. "So, are you guys coming to my house for break?"

"Yeah!" James talked around a mouthful of eggs. "My mum replied to my owl and said she was fine with it."

"Mine said it was great," Peter mumbled.

All eyes turned to Sirius, who was still busy staring at Remus's abs.

"Hey!" James called as he snapped his fingers in Sirius's face.

"What?" the other teen glared.

"Are you coming to my house for break?" Remus reached up and placed his hand on the side of Sirius's face so that the other boy was looking at him again.

"Yeah, I am," Sirius smiled and Remus returned the look.

"So is someone going to pick us up from King's Cross?"

"Nope," Remus answered James's question.

"How are we going to get to your house then?"

"I'll be driving my sister's pickup truck."

"Wait, you mean like, muggle transportation?" James's eyes widened in what looked like fright.

"Yeah," Remus shrugged like it was nothing. "I've driven a lot before."

"…Just don't kill us." The stag's voice wavered slightly at the end.

Remus glared and threw a piece of toast at James. "I'll make sure to make it a trip to remember!" He jumped up and stormed off.

"What the hell's up with that?" James asked as they watched Remus storm out of the great hall.

"Moon's Sunday night," Sirius said once Remus's arse was out of sight.

James groaned and whispered across the table, "So we'll be having a sick werewolf drive us to… where?"

"Some place near some woods is all I know." Sirius glanced back at the door and finally made a decision to follow the werewolf. "See you in class," he said quickly and with a fast wave he was up and on his way to finding Remus.

James sighed and rested his head on a fisted hand. He looked over at Peter through the corner of his eyes, "You. Wormtail, go ask Lily if she wants to go out with me."

Peter nodded hurriedly and ran down the table to where the girl was.

As soon as the boy was three paces away James reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he had received around midnight that morning. He opened the letter and read it again.

_Dear__ James Potter,_

_You have been __formally invited to a club __meeting that might interest you._

_We are called the 'SARA', which stands for 'Sirius Adores Remus Adorers'. Some may say we are a fan club devoted to the obvious love between the two boys, but we also consider ourselves a group dedicated to protecting Remu__s Lupin and Sirius Black__. They may be the target of hate groups like the fan club 'We Love Absolutely Everything __About__ Sirius Black' and we are here to protect Remus and Sirius from them. Though Sirius and Remus __are__ not formally an "item" yet, it is cl__early obvious that they will be and when they are, we will be there to stop any pranks or misfortunes that may fall onto them during their school stay. As their friend, we are positive that you will accept them for what they are and will help us with our__ cause. We will meet at the Hog's H__ead this Saturday before break for one hour at three P.M. _

_Thank you for your time and consideration. We hope to see you at the meeting._

_Sincerely, _

_The 'SARA'_

The letter also had a card included with the names of all 'SARA' members.

"This can't be real," James muttered. He stared at the parchment for another moment, till he heard Peter return and the black haired boy quickly folded the letter and slipped it away.

"Hey! So what did Lily say?" James smiled and tried to act nonchalant.

"In kind terms, she said 'no'."

James sighed, "She'll come 'round." He nodded knowingly as Peter sighed.

* * *

Sirius found Remus sitting on one of the moving staircases, eating a bar of chocolate. 

"I'm sure you're a great diver, Remus," Sirius sat down next to his crush and knocked his shoulder with Remus's gently.

Remus snorted and smiled, "It's '_driver_', Sirius, not '_diver_'."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Sirius pretended he wasn't blushing.

Remus laughed again as he leaned back on the stairs; his elbows bent and supporting him, his head dipped back, making the world appear up-side-down while exposing the skin on his neck to Sirius completely, and his legs spreading. He smiled as he felt his leg hit Sirius and he heard the darker haired boy swallow.

"So, you excited," Remus paused for the briefest of moments, "to be going to my house for Christmas?" He cracked and eye open to look over at Sirius.

"Yeah, seems like it'll be fun… can't wait to meet your family." Sirius smiled with the slightest blush on his cheeks.

As Remus sat up, he slipped his leg between Sirius's and leaned closer to his friend, "Care to continue the conversation from the night before?"

Sirius blinked once before a smirk made its way onto his lips. He leaned closer and whispered, "Sure," as his hand slipped into Remus's hair.

A quick smile graced Remus's face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sirius's. The kiss was slow and shy, none of the braveness that came with a mask, but Remus preferred the Alice-less kiss to be that way.

When Remus opened his eyes he saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at him. He gazed into the Sirius's grey eyes for a moment longer before breaking the contact. Grinning widely, leaned back on the steps and stretched in such a way that it pulled up on his shirt and exposed his abdominals to Sirius.

Sirius smirked as he recognized the opportunity presented to him and decided to seize the chance. He silently took a deep breath, lunged forward, pressed his mouth to Remus's stomach, and blew out.

Remus gave a small shriek as he doubled over, pushing Sirius's head away and laughing. "Don't, that's not fair," he managed to get out while giggling.

The Black's smirk continued as he crawled across to straddle Remus's lap. "Not fair? Not fair!" Sirius began to tickle Remus as he spoke, "You come down to breakfast wearing such lovely clothing just to tantalize me and you expect me to play fair?"

Remus laughed and grasped at Sirius's hands. "Yea-yes," he gasped between giggles. He finally managed to grab hold of Sirius's wrist and stop him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Remus said, "I think you're my mate."

Sirius's eyes widened and he stared at Remus, "Wha-what?" He slipped off to the side and off Remus's lap.

Remus bit his lip. He was sure Sirius had known, at least, that the other boy had some inkling of the truth. After all, Sirius had read the book about werewolves. "I…" Remus started but came to a loss for words. "I'm sorry. That was a lot to dump on you all at once." He got up quickly and practically ran away.

Sirius reclined against the stairs for another moment, "Whoa." He had thought about what it would be like if he was Remus's mate, but he never _really_ thought about it, and now that Remus had said he might be… _'Well, that's a whole other level of 'awesome','_ the boy thought.

Sirius jumped up to follow Remus again but just as a stood, the staircase began to move. "Damnit," he hissed as he grabbed the hand rails to keep from losing his balance. Once the staircase stopped he stared at the passage and mentally tried to figure out where it went and the fastest way to his first hour class.

* * *

Sirius never found time to talk to Remus again until lunch that day, and even then James pulled off to the deserted common room to have a conversation with him. 

"I have a question for you," James stated after he had dragged Sirius to a darkened corner and stepped in close.

"What is it?" Sirius leaned back against the wall, half to act nonchalant about any possible questions James might ask and the other half to retain his personal space.

"I… got a letter, from some people, and they say that you and Remus are…" James took that moment to realize just how insane his question was. "Oh, my God," he raised a hand to his mouth and stared at Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sirius hoped that if he could just act like nothing was happening then James would just drop it, but as all things go, his hope was misplaced.

"That you… and Remus are…" James stepped back and began to pace. To have some tell him that his best friends fancied each other was easy, but to recognize it himself was something entirely different. James ended up crouched on the ground with his head in his hands while Sirius was staring up at the ceiling in his corner. "Why didn't I recognize this before? It all makes sense," he mumbled to himself.

"James?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "You okay?"

James jumped up suddenly and marched back to Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me before that you and Remus were going out? I mean, we're friends aren't we? Why didn't you tell me?" His hands grasped at Sirius's robe, which he was wearing over a tee-shirt and blue jeans.

Sirius's face twisted into a glare as he grabbed his friend's hands. "Because," he growled, "we're not going out!" The Black shoved James back roughly. "I'm sure we will though and when we do, I'll be sure you're the first to know!" Sirius gave a loud groan and slid down the wall. "God, James! How the hell do you _know_? You're oblivious to just about everything."

James stood stock still as he watched his friend. "I… got a letter, actually…"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to relieve some frustration. He placed his elbows on his knees and sighed, "Remus and I both think I may be his mate."

The eyes widened and James was suddenly sitting in front of his friend and whispering, "Are you sure?"

Sirius shrugged, his eyes on the ceiling again. "Yeah, I guess. At least he hasn't had that weird allergic reaction to me like he had to Jack."

James couldn't miss such a great opportunity, "Oooooh, so, how far _have_ you gone with our little Moony?"

Sirius shoved James playfully this time and laughed, "Shut up, James! That's none of your business!"

James stared.

Sirius glanced back at his friend, who was looking at him over his spectacles, waiting patiently. "Fine!" Sirius let out a small groan, "we've… kissed, a couple times."

James laughed and then smiled at his friend. "So, you guys just… what? Get together every Tuesday and have a nice friendly snog?"

"No!"

James ended up on the ground, holding his stomach both in slight pain and laughter.

"So," Sirius started slowly, "You don't care? That Remus and I are… whatever we are?"

James snorted, "Why should I? You two are still the friends I made back in first year, just… now you and Moony are… romantically involved."

Sirius let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled, "Thanks, man."

"Just, if this doesn't work out between you and Moons, don't come crawling into my bed."

Sirius snorted and they laughed, "No, man, no. I'd crawl into Pete's bed, just to watch him freak out!"

James laughed harder and added, "He'd avoid you like the plague!"

"The _Black_ plague." The boys laughed harder at the lame joke till Sirius returned to seriousness. "Actually, don't tell Pete yet. I'm not sure how Disco-boy would react."

James nodded, "That why you never told me?"

Sirius thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, basically."

"Well… are you going to ask Remus out?" James glanced at the clock and stood. "Five minutes to get to class."

Sirius shrugged as he, too, got up. "Maybe, I mean, hopefully soon… ish." He stalled, pretending to brush dust from his jeans, "Before break ends…."

James laughed, "If you don't, I think I might know a group that will." The look James got was priceless.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class before Professor Anbury decides to kill us." Sirius began to walk out of the common room and James laughed.

"You know! I get it now! Why your hair is so perfect!" James reached out and ruffled Sirius's long hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Sirius almost shrieked as he pushed James way. James just laughed.

* * *

Remus stared out at the snow covered grounds from atop the Astronomy tower. He had decided to do something stupid and avoid Sirius all day. He did not want to hear that Sirius wouldn't continue their romantic relationship because the boy was afraid of commitment. Remus sighed and watched his breath fade into the night sky. 

He heard the wooden door creak open and didn't have to turn around to know it was a couple of sixth years wanting to use the Astronomy tower for something other than staring at the stars. He did turn, however, to tell them to get back to bed. "You shouldn't be out of bed. Go back and I won't have to report you."

The sound of shuffling greeted his ears followed by a feminine giggle. "S-sorry, Lupin." There was another giggle and the two pulled the door open, giggling again.

Remus sighed as the girls left and stared out at the stars again, finding Canis Major and smiling at a particular star for a moment. The werewolf turned and left the tower also, heading for bed. They would pack tomorrow, say 'good-bye' to friends, and then on Sunday they would head to the train station at nine, the train leaving at ten.

* * *

Lily huffed as she managed to close her trunk and looked at the clock while brushing a lock of hair from her sweaty forehead. Her long red hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail while she wore a baggy blue sweat shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of comfortably loose jeans. _'Two __fourty__ –five,' _she thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter she had received and read it again. _'This has to be a joke. There's no way…'_ She stopped the train of thought and sighed, _'If there are eighteen for Black alone, there must be some for Remus _and _Sirius…'_ She finally resolved to go to the meet when she realized she had pulled het snow boots on and grabbed her jacket. Her hand was on the dormitory door knob when she stopped, "How the hell do I get to the Hog's Head on weekend that isn't a weekend _for_ going to Hogsmeade?" Lily sighed, opened the door and made her way to the boys' dorm. 

The red head stood at the door for several seconds and then resolved to knock. Her knuckles gently wrapped on the door when it was pulled open quickly.

"Hi, Lils," Remus said as he leaned between the door and the door frame, blocking her view from the rest of the room.

"I need to get to Hosmeade within the next," she glanced at her watch, "ten minutes."

"Well," Remus glanced back into the room and sighed, "I'm still packing, Peter would probably get lost, I doubt you want to go with Sirius, and James… is fretting over his hair, that fairy!" Remus yelled the last part back into the room.

James grunted and yelled back, "Speak for yourself mate!"

Remus snorted and turned back to Lily, "James has to run to Hogsmeade anyway, just tolerate him for five minutes while he gets you there. Please Lils, I can't take you myself, but I would if I could. Please believe me!"

Lily laughed as Remus joked, "For you, fine. I'll pick you up something for Christmas. My mum says I can come up on the twenty-sixth till the twenty-seventh."

"Oh! Good! Do you need a ride up to my house?" Remus smiled and stepped out onto the staircase.

"Is your house connected to the floo network?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it is. Just call for the Lupin Cottage and I'll see you around… noon-ish?" He asked.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, my mum can give me a ride to the Leaky Caldron and I'll floo from there."

Remus smiled, "Good, that's good."

Lily stared at Remus oddly for a moment, "Did you down a couple bottles of Pepper Up potion this morning?"

"Pre-full moon mood swings," Remus whispered happily.

Lily gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes. She was about to ask Remus about where, exactly, she'd be staying when the dorm room door swing open end James ran out.

"Hi, Remus. Hi, Lily," the boy called with a quick wave and made it all the way to the bottom of the stairs before stopping. "Lily!" He said as he turned and gave her a hopefully charming smile.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What is it, Potter?" she placed her hands on her waist as she turned.

"Wanna do the Time Warp?" James asked in an almost dazed tone of voice.

Lily stared like James had just announced that he was really in love with Severus and had decided to go tell the boy while asking to bear his children. "What?"

"Never mind," James waved his hand dismissively.

"James!" Remus cut in from behind Lily, "You're heading to Hogsmeade aren't you? Lily needs to get there, care to show her the way?"

The girl turned sharply to her friend and gapped at him, wishing to come up with a scathing remark to throw at Remus through her shock.

"He's not as bad as you think. Besides, he'll say he likes your hair, even in its current state," Remus used a smile to cover his smirk while he patted Lily's shoulders.

"Shut up about my hair! When I woke up this morning and decided to pack! I didn't know if I was even going into Hodsmeade today!"

Remus laughed heartily. "Have fun," he said to Lily with a wave and then to James, "Take Lily through the witch to where ever she needs to go."

James nodded, "Lily, Evans, I'm the fastest way to Hogsmeade that you will ever meet."

Lily's eyes darted from Remus to James and finally, after a long, suffering sigh, she said, "Fine, let's go," and she trudged down the stairs to where James stood. "Two minutes late already!"

"Thank you!" James mouthed back at Remus before disappearing through the archway that led to the common room.

The main part of the walk could only be described as 'awkward'. Between James trying to start a conversation and Lily trying to ignore him, it was rather condemning.

James heaved a sigh as he stopped at the statue of a witch. He leaned against the stone figure casually and waited for Lily to notice he had stopped.

The first thing that tipped Lily off to the absence of her annoyance was the silence. She stopped and turned and glared after having spotted Potter leaning against a statue. "We have to get to Hogsmeade. I'm late, can we hurry?"

James smirked, "I am hurrying." He pulled out his wand and tapped the witch, muttering, "_Dissendium_."

Lily's eyes widened as the witch's hump opened and James flashed her a cheeky smile. "Com'on, you wanna get to Hogsmeade, this is the fastest without risking bodily harm." He placed his hands on the witch's shoulders and heaved himself up and into the tunnel.

Lily gapped. She glanced around, hopping from one foot to the other, not sure if she should follow the crazy Marauder or not. "Oh, sod it all," she resolved, as she ran around to the back of the witch's hump and hopped in after the other teen. The red head began to giggle as she flew down the slide. _'Oh, gosh.__ Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh! This is so much fun!' _Her feet connected with the ground and a quick thought of, _'Well, these jeans are ruined,' _passed through her mind before a pair of hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, effectively saving her jeans from horrid dirt stains.

"Be careful, it's a low ceiling," came a voice that held a startling amount of care for belonging to James Potter.

"Thanks," Lily murmured. She looked around and in the dark saw nothing but the dark. Suddenly, her dark little world was bathed in light and she squinted over at James, who was holding his wand away from himself like it burned. Which it probably did, considering his eyes now had to readjust to the pale light the wand created.

"Where are we?" Lily asked and James began to move off down the tunnel.

"Dunno, but I know it ends at Honeydukes," James gestured for her to follow and, not wanting to be left in the dark, Lily complied and let James lead the way.

"So…" Lily started, "do you use this… secret passageway a lot?" It felt odd to Lily to be the one beginning a conversation, but she really wanted to know how some lame-arse like James Potter had found such a cool passageway.

"Yep! Me, Remus, Sirius, and Pete… We use it to get into Hogsmeade all the time." James flashed her another cheeky smile and continued, "We use it mainly for getting supplies from Zonko's… well, Remus drags Sirius with him when he needs a chocolate fix, but…" James shrugged. "This passage may seem to take forever but it's really only about seven minutes. Whoa," James exclaimed as he slipped down several centimeters, "careful there."

Lily tried not to slip but it seemed like Remus was behind her to push her into James as she skidded forward and collided with James's back. "Sorry," she hurried as a blush slowly covered her features. _'What the hell, Lily! Why am I blushing so much! It's just Potter!'_

"It's fine," James said kindly and cleared his throat. "Here we are, time to go up," he glanced back, smiling again.

Lily nodded and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear again. She watched as James started up a set of stairs. He had made it up three stairs before stopping and smacked his forehead. "You can apparate can't you?"

"Yeah," Lily said slowly and then smacked her own head as she caught onto what James was saying. "We're out of the wards, huh?"

James nodded, "Yep. There's a stone in the tunnel that signifies the end of Hogwarts's wards."

"Well, then," Lily tucked the lock of hair away again, "thanks, Potter." She turned and with a crack was gone.

James smiled, "forgetting" the stone marker had been fun. _'I'll ha__ve to thanks Remus for this lat__er,' _he thought before he, too, apparated away.

* * *

When James stopped spinning he was outside the doors of the Hog's Head and up to his shins in snow. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as he pushed the door open. 

"JAAAAAAAAAAAH-MZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!" A voice yelled and he turned sharply toward the sound.

"What?" James murmured, eyes wide in slight horror. He recognized that voice from somewhere. He looked to the left and saw a table filled with girls, and a man with dark skin that was waving furiously at him. It was then that James decided going to the 'SARA' meeting was a bad idea.

"James Potter!" Another voice called and this one he placed immediately as Remus's sister Rachel.

He looked back at the table and made his way over.

"Our other guest has arrived, and I am sure we can pardon him for his tardiness," Rachel smiled and gestured around the table and introduced every female. "Please, take a seat."

James sat down obediently, looking more lost than a SCUBA diver up a tree.

"Well then, let us get back to the meeting." Rachel smiled and began talking to the girls again.

James looked across the table at the only other guy at their congregation. The man smiled at his before hopping out of his seat, moving around the table, and taking the vacant seat next to James.

"Hiya, my name's Vite Brown," the man held his hand out for James to shake and James's eyes widened.

"Your Remus's brother's vampire friend," he accused while leaning away.

Vite laughed from deep in this throat and smiled gleefully. "That I am! That I am. So you're here because you got a letter and you're willing to protect your friends for anything?"

James nodded, "They're like family."

"Great! We'll get along fine!" Vite's smile never left his face during the whole meeting and James found he was rather fun to talk to.

James waited for Lily once the meeting was over and he smiled at her. "Hey, so… er, was that you first 'SARA' meeting?"

Lily snorted, "I'm guessing it was your first, too, huh?"

"Very," James smiled, "I only found out yesterday that Sirius and Remus had fancied each other. So… it's kinda weird to be here, uh, at that meeting."

Lily didn't respond at first but continued to walk with James. "Looking back though, it seems like they've always liked each other a little more than what most people deem '_friendly_'."

James snorted, "They're still my friends. Just like Remus is still my friend even though he has a monthly."

Lily gave a snort and whapped James on the arm. "That's not nice to say!"

James laughed as he wrapped his cloak around himself again. "I know, but it's true. He does."

"You're just a big meanie," Lily stuck her nose in the air and sped her pace up.

"Hey! Hey!" James chased after her, "That's not fair! I'm not being a meanie when I say you have a monthly."

Lily gaped and stopped immediately.

"I, I…" James stammered as he raised his hands in a surrendering manner. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"I'm sure!" Lily gave James a playful shove that he didn't expect and sent him sprawling in the snow. He had, however, expected a slap to the face or a jinx.

James picked himself up as fast as he could after he recovered from the shock and chased after the red head. "Lily, Lily, Lily! You've gone soft! Merely a shove?"

The red head whipped around and stared at the boy, her hands at her waist again. "Would you rather I slap you?"

He laughed and replied, "No, it's just different to have you not actually harm me in some way."

Lily stared for a moment, then turned and began to walk away. James smiled as he walked silently behind Lily. "You look lovely today."

Lily's step faltered for a moment and a slight pink hue rose to her cheeks.

* * *

Remus was lying on his right side on his bed with the curtains drawn. Though he loathed admitting it, he was brooding. He had yet to actually talk to Sirius about anything and felt the subject was best left alone. Remus _really_ did not want to hear that Sirius could not or would not be his mate. 

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he heard the dormitory door open, someone step in, and then close the door softly behind themselves.

"Remmy?" He heard Sirius's soft call.

The boy on the bed took another deep breath and called back, "I'm over here." Remus heard Sirius move around the room and finally come to his bed. The darker haired boy pulled the curtains back and they stared at each other for a moment.

Sirius sat down on the edge of Remus's bed and turned slightly to face the other boy. "Remus, I've wanted to talk to you since yesterday…" he trailed off.

Remus nodded, "If you don't want to be my mate I understand. We can just be friends. I don't want you to feel forced into anything."

Sirius shook his head furiously, "No, I—I want to be your mate, Remus. I—It'd…" Sirius gave up on words, frustrated with their inaccuracy to express his feelings.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, hoping he hadn't heard wrong, "say that again."

Seconds passed after Remus's request until, "I _want_ to be your mate," Sirius whispered.

Remus sat up, his arms placed behind himself to keep his balance, "Don't whisper… say it again," he ordered.

A small smile moved onto Sirius's face, "I love you, Remus, and I _need _to be your mate."

Remus's face lit up and a large smile pulled at his lips while relief and adrenaline pumped through his veins and his heart pounded so fast he felt he would collapse. "I'm glad."

Sirius smiled and forward to kiss Remus but Remus placed his hand to Sirius's lips. "To present a challenge, which I know you love, we have to take this relationship at my pace."

His head tipped to the side slightly but a smiled spread across Sirius's face. He grasped Remus's hand, which was still against his face, and pressed the fingers to his lips, "You're so beautiful."

Remus scrunched up his nose, "I have so many scars, though. And don't use those cheesy lines you use on birds."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "How come every time someone—I, give you a complement about your looks you always say," Sirius made his voice high and the emotions on his face exaggerated, "'But I have so many scars! Even my scars have scars! And at night we cry a pool of self pity together so big that even Snivellus and his MASSIVE head could drown in it! Uh!' And then you finish it off with a metaphorical 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!' and storm off into the Cave of Sorrow to wallow in it!"

"What?" Remus asked after he had regained the ability to speak and after that lost it again when he fell into a fit of laughter, falling back on the bed. "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Child!"

"Fool!"

"Sexy!"

"Why, thank you!"

"I win," Remus smiled triumphantly at Sirius and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Wait, how?"

"'Cause I said so," Remus stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.

Sirius snorted and was about to talk again when Remus's eyes shot to the dormitory door and he hopped of the bed and ran to the door, "James is back. I have to go talk to Lily."

"Why?" Sirius stood and walked to where Remus was.

"I'm trying to set them up together. Lily really likes him; she just hasn't realized it yet," Remus smirked back at Sirius.

A confused look made its way onto Sirius's face as he leaned against the side of the door frame. "How can you like someone and not even know it?"

Remus slowly turned his head back to Sirius and gave him the classic 'Are-You-Entirely-Insane?' look.

"Oh," Sirius said shortly.

Remus nodded slowly, with a fake worried look on his face. "I got to go. And I don't want James to know we're … whatever we are."

"Yeah, I got it."

"…Thanks," Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek and pulled the door open. "See you at lunch!" He called back as he hurried down the stairs.

Sirius gave a small smile in Remus's wake. He was having such trouble not yelling in happiness that when James walked in seconds later he screamed, "Tell Peter Martians are real! I can't find your petticoat!"

James stared, "…Okay… Well, that's great…" and suddenly remember why he came up to the dorms in the first place. He exclaimed, "I _need _to tell you about my trip to Hogsmeade!"

* * *

"I _need _to tell you about my trip to Hogsmeade!" Lily called back at Remus while she pulled him through the portrait hole to go for a stroll. 

"Did you have fun?" Remus gave her his knowing smile and she turned to whap him on the arm.

"I hate you for making me suffer Potter's antics!"

"You mean his insufferable ones?"

Lily stopped, crossed her arms and gave Remus a dead-pan stare.

The werewolf laughed, patted Lily on the shoulder, and said, "Why don't you just admit that you love it when he pays all his attention to you."

"I do not!" a blush dusted Lily's cheeks as she stomped off.

"You'll feel better once you admit you like him," Remus held his hands behind his back and walked lightly next to the girl.

"I do not," she mumbled.

Remus still smiled when he said, "You know, once I acknowledged my severe crush on Sirius I felt better! And once you—."

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Remus! I swear I'll kill you." Lily warned, knowing she didn't mean it.

Remus laughed heartily, his head tipping back and the sound radiating through the corridor. "Okay, I won't, but just so you know, all the mistletoe in my house will be charmed." A light glared entered his face, "Vite thinks it's rather funny," he glanced back at Lily for he had gotten ahead of her at the mistletoe part "He charms it so only non-relatives have to kiss, and since he's the only one not in my family, he lucks out." Remus laughed suddenly, "It was hilarious last year when he and Richard got caught."

Lily stared, "You've kissed him before?"

"All you have to do is give each other a kiss on the cheek but if one doesn't kiss then you're still stuck." Remus laughed again but stopped abruptly. "Lily, do you know how to drive?"

"Er, yeah, why?" Lily asked confused.

Remus smiled slightly, "I have to give Sirius, James, and Peter a ride to my house in my sister's pickup truck and I told them it would be unforgettable."

Lily tipped her head to the side. Slowly a smile spread across her face and she laughed. "What are you going to do?"

"What I promised! And what are you going to do about James?"

"Nothing!" Lily balled her fists and walked past Remus sharply.

"Hey!" Remus chased after his friend and smiled at her. "Okay, okay, sorry, I'll stop."

Lily stared. "…Okay."

Remus smiled, "Want to sit with us on the train home?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Sure, for a little." Lily turned and began to walk back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning with a book open and reading while poking at his food. He wasn't really hungry. He could already tell the moon would actually not be as horrible as he thought it would have been. He didn't feel as sick as usual and he didn't feel tired at all. A small smile graced his lips as he planed what crazy ride he would give his friends. Rachel's truck had a manual transmission and (once he had gotten the hang of it between the summer of third and fourth year) Remus loved freaking people out with the car. It was just a matter of whether or not he would still feel up to the task in the afternoon. Remus smirked anyway and flipped a page. 

Remus looked up when he felt some drape their arms around his shoulders. "Hello, Sirius." Remus responded after he returned to the book.

"I love you," Sirius whispered and placed a small kiss on Remus's temple.

Remus smiled and tipped his head back to Sirius, his hand slipping into his mate's hair. "How are you?" he folded the lower corner of his book and closed the tome. Sirius smiled and leaned down for a kiss when something else was shoved in his mouth. "Have some toast!" Remus smiled quickly while returning to his book.

"Aww! That wasn't nice, Remus," Sirius whined while rubbing at his gums and taking the seat next to Remus, one leg on each side of the bench.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Remus reached out and grasped Sirius's hand, "but no kissing in the Great Hall. I don't want the whole school to know."

Sirius nodded and observed what Remus had decided to wear that day; a cream coloured button down shirt and a pair of skin tight plaid trousers, gold with a brown and yellow pattern. His cloak was draped over his left knee.

"I absolutely love those trousers," Sirius smiled while leaning across Remus to reach another slice of toast.

"I know, I wore then just for you," Remus smirked.

"Dear Jesus, could Remus and Sirius flirt any more blatantly?"

Both heads snapped over and glared at James.

"Shut up, poof," Sirius threw a scrap of toast at the other boy along with alight glare. He moved off Remus anyway and began to pull food onto his plate.

"So," James drew the word after several seconds of silence, "you're going to be driving us to where… again?"

Remus folded his book closed and placed it on the table, "From King's Cross we apparate to…"

They waited for Remus to continue.

"…Where?" James finally asked.

Remus gave a nervous laugh, "Um… to France. From there we get the pickup and it'll be about a three hour drive to my house."

"It's in _France_?!" James exclaimed. "I've never left the country before! And now I'm supposed to go to France?!"

"It's not that far James, besides, France is pretty cool." Sirius defended as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"You'll be fine!" Remus cheered while reading himself to leave. "You won't forget the ride any time soon," Remus smirked and left.

"…Is it just me, or was that smirk _really_ scary?" James stared at where Remus was, his eyes slowly turning to Sirius who was still watching Remus walk away.

"It's the Marauder in him…" Sirius said as he slowly returned to reality.

James winced, "Please tell me I'm not that way when I see Lily. Please, Peter! Say it isn't so!" James pleaded as he grabbed onto the other boy's robes.

"Sorry, you're as goofy as he is," Peter shifted away from the crazy man.

Sirius laughed as James began to pretend to cry.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful, as Lily visited when James was asleep. She and Sirius did talk civilly for several minutes before Sirius reminded her of a prank he had pulled on her in fourth year involving a bucket of glue and a kilogram or two of sand, feathers, and marbles. It was five minutes after Lily left when James woke up. 

"Ahhh!" James continued to groan, "Why didn't you guys wake me up when Lily came in! You guys are the worst friends ever!" He stormed off into the crowd, his friends staring at him questioningly.

"How long till you think he notices that you're our ride home?" Sirius leaned over and muttered to Remus.

Remus laughed and shook his head, making his way to the doors.

"H-hey guys?! Sh-shouldn't we wait for James?" Peter stuttered, standing still and beginning to look lost.

"You can wait here, Padfoot and I are just going to step outside for a moment," Remus threw back over his shoulder while wrapping an arm around Sirius's shoulders. "You and James can meet us out there."

Once out in the London air Remus grabbed the front of Sirius's jacket and hauled him off to a darker patch of the overcast day.

"Whoa, what's up?" Sirius allowed himself to be dragged off.

"Moon tonight," Remus whispered while wrapping his arms around Sirius's shoulders. Sirius returned the hold, his arms around Remus's waist. "I don't want James and Pete to be there. Just you," the werewolf whispered into the Black's neck.

Sirius stared down at Remus's head before tucking it beneath his chin. "Why?"

"Just my mate for tonight," Remus smiled at the thought and moved his head to press a kiss to Sirius's neck.

A happy smile graced Sirius's lips, "Sure, I'll tell them." He tightened his hold on Remus's waist.

"Thanks for saving me this time," Remus breathed into the neck below his lips so quietly that Sirius almost didn't catch that he had spoken at all.

"What'd you say?"

"I have a dream every six days before the moon, the wolf's always chasing me and I always call out for you. This time you saved me," Remus still had his neck buried in Sirius's neck and the hot air from the mouth tickled.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have saved you sooner," Sirius's rubbed his hands up and down Remus's back, the December air getting to both of them.

Remus laughed and pulled back. "Nah, I think it had something to do with the wolf, it wouldn't have mattered what you did."

Sirius frowned, "Awwww, really?" He pulled Remus tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes," Remus laughed while pulling away slightly. "Now, don't do that in public."

"Awww, but we're in such a secluded place!"

"Not when James and Peter are coming."

"I didn't know they had _that_ kind of relationship!"

Remus tried not to laugh while pulling out of Sirius's grasp and whapping the man on the arm. "That's not nice."

"But you're laughing anyway," Sirius smiled.

Remus rolled his eyes and turned to walk away just as James and Peter came into view. James looked dazed and Peter looked slightly uncomfortable. Remus raised an eyebrow and muttered to Sirius, "Or maybe they do."

Sirius snorted slightly and once he got himself back under control he asked Peter, "What happened to James?" because he knew James wouldn't be able to answer with a look like that on his face.

"Ran into Lily on my way out. She said my presence was 'enjoyable'…" James said airily.

"Said 'for once' after that," Peter added in a whisper.

Sirius snorted again.

"Are we ready to go?" Remus asked as he reached inside his pocket to make sure his shrunken trunk still resided within the confines. Remus had told the other boys to do the same while still on the train.

"Yep!" Sirius answered for everyone, "Where we apparating to?"

"Chamonix-Mont-Blanc, France," Remus smiled as his friends stared at him. He held out an arm and said, "Just grab on and don't splinch yourself, Peter."

The boy blushed and dipped his head as he grabbed hold of Remus's sleeve. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist from behind. James's hand was moved from his side to the sleeve by Peter and the dazed boy barely managed to get a good hold on before Remus glanced around, saw no muggles in view, and apparated away.

Once the pressurized feeling disappeared, the four found themselves in a side alley outside a restaurant in the middle of town.

"Whoa," Sirius said as he stumbled away and the colder air hit him hard. James and Peter both released his arm and blinked around at the snow covered buildings.

Remus gave a laugh. He grabbed Sirius's arms and pulled him back against him. "Come on, pickup's over here." He pulled out of his love's hold and dragged Sirius along by the hand.

The group walked out of the alley and into the lightly falling afternoon snow. Remus led them across the road and down the street a ways before coming to an old beat up looking pickup trunk. It was a rusted red colour and appeared near ten years old.

"In that?" James asked skeptically.

Remus laughed and patted the pickup, "I learned to drive on this thing; it's very reliable."

Sirius smiled widely at the thought of a thrill ride, "Looks great!"

"I—I don't know, wh-what if a wheel falls off?" stuttered Peter as he walked around the car.

Remus rolled his eyes and gave a small sigh. "Just get in," He unlocked the door and hopped in. He leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door and waved his friends inside. "It's bigger than it looks."

Sirius was the first to slide in, situating himself as close to Remus as he could. The cab of the pickup had been expanded to fit the four of them with several centimeter of free space. The bench seat was made of brown leather; the interior was sparse and charmed to be warm or cold depending on the outside weather.

James and Peter finally slid in when Remus turned the key in the ignition and threatened to leave them in the cold if they didn't get in. "Who's ready for a ride they won't forget?" Remus smiled dangerously as he put the pickup into the first gear and pulled into the road.

The first hour or so of the ride was pleasant and cynic with wonderful views of the nearby snow covered mountains. It was within the last hour that Remus's driving started to scare an already unnerved James. Sirius had the biggest grin on his face as his knuckles turned white on the dashboard. He watched as Remus's hand drifted from the wheel to the gear shift and Sirius's heart sped as the engine's hum grew in volume. A smirk played at Remus' lips as he turned a corner far more sharply that James or Peter would have wanted.

"Blood hell, Remus! Slow down!" James grabbed onto the dash and placed a bracing hand on the ceiling of the pickup truck.

His lips slip in a grin, "I'm just showing you that I can drive well," Remus paused for a moment, dropping the gear down and turning again, "because, driving as quickly and insanely as this is rather dangerous under such conditions."

"Are you trying to kill us?!" James yelled.

"Calm down! I'm sure Remus won't kill us!" Sirius yelled back at James.

Peter rested his head against the window, his eyes shut tightly. He looked like he was about to faint.

"I'm a great driver. Rachel hates it when I do this though. She's afraid I'll kill her car, but you're in great hands." The pickup began to bounce as it traveled over a set of hills.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," James raised a hand to his mouth as his stomach seemed to fly.

"Not in _this_ car!" Remus yelled, turning to look at James like he was crazy.

"Eyes on the road, you idiot!" James screamed.

Remus smiled and turned back to the road, "Oops."

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"…missed my turn." Remus murmured. He continued to drive for the next two minutes before judging that it was clear enough to turn around. He slammed on the breaks while spinning the wheel.

Sirius began to laugh as the pickup swung around the clearing, barely missing the trees, and James screamed rather manly… not. The pickup came to a rickety stop.

"…REMUS!" James yelled in a high pitched voice over Sirius's laughing.

A smile broke over Remus's lips. "Well, I sure am glad we pulled that off," Remus shifted the gear down and started off again.

James blanked out much of the ride after that, only really remembering that there was a lot of swinging around corners and feeling that death was very close. Remus had swung the pickup into the yard much like he had swung around the clearing; narrowly avoiding the fence instead of trees. James climbed over Peter and feel out of the window into the snow. "Never! Again! Never! Remus! I will NOT ride in a car with you again!"

Remus laughed and opened his door, hopping out, "Didn't kill you, did I?"

"Revenge? This was revenge for what I said at breakfast Friday?" James stared.

"It's really fun to drive like that, actually." Remus turned when he heard the door open. The house itself was a brown wood with a snow covered roof and two big picture windows in the front. The fence was made of brown planks held together with wire. It was what it was advertised as, a cottage near the woods; it was practically surrounded.

A woman was running down the path and screamed, "What the hell were you doing to my truck?!"

"Hello, Rachel!" Remus smiled back and began to walk toward his sister.

"Ahh!" she screamed, jumping into Remus's arms and almost tackling him.

"Rachel, these are my friends. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew," Remus pointed at each friend. James stood and smiled at Remus's sister, Sirius hopped out of the car, and Peter was still passed out.

"Hello again!" Rachel smiled and gave a quick wave, "Well, let's get inside where it's warm!" She began her trek back to the house.

Remus turned and smiled at his friends, "Well, come on then!" James immediately ran into the house and Peter stumbled from the pickup to chase after him.

Sirius walked up the Remus and asked, "So, where will I be sleeping?" with a smirk.

After a quick laugh Remus replied by wrapping his arms around Sirius's shoulders and saying, "That depends on how well behaved you are at supper." He gave Sirius a quick kiss and grabbed his love's hand and led him to the house.

* * *

TBC!!!! OMG!!! This is so long!!!! So many words!! And, er it took forever! to write!! 

Now, the winner of the dominance contest is… BUM-DA-DA-DUHHHMMM!!!!! OPTION C!!!! Both! So, here's how it goes, Remus gets more dominant closer to the full moon because of the wolf, but closer to the new moon Sirius tops! A reviewer put it in my head and I told my friend Kiba (Kitty and the Marshmallow) and she practically forced me to! But all fairness, 'both' actually won in votes too. Sirius had sixteen, Remus had fourteen, and both had twenty six… so… both are dominant in the relationship, they take turns!

Anyway! Hope you like this chapter! NOW! to start in on the next one!!! Yay… maybe this weekend… yeah, Saturday or Sunday… or Monday, next week though! I will start! At least…

Oh, yeah, and in France, currently, the driving age is eighteen, but it said it changed recently and I never could find when it changed, so….. let's assume that in 1977 that the driving age was under/at seventeen.

THANKS BETA!!!!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Mère Chère

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Eighteen: Mère Chè****re**

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant that you've been moody and, quite frankly, a bastard since you got that letter Wednesday!"

"Who's that?" Peter asked as they marched up the stairs to the first floor. The ground floor of the cottage held a grand fire place with a cozy living room with big, plush couches and a nice rug. Adjacent to the living area was the dining area with a large wooden table in the centre and a set of windows to the right. On the left hand wall when walking in from the living room was a door to the spacious kitchen. From a door near the back of the kitchen you could walk into the back yard. An archway lead to another room filled with books (and a piano that Remus learned to play when he was ten) that connected back to the living room.

To get to the first floor you travel up the stairs and onto the look out that wrapped around the landing of the first floor and allowed a view of most of the ground floor. This led to a hallway filled with doors and behind the six doors to the left were the bedrooms. On the right was a bathroom and two closets, which were over the kitchen. The rest of the hallway was windows till the end, which had a small, narrow staircase that led to the attic.

"Oh, that's just Vite," Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "He's harmless," She stopped and gave a small snort, "long as he keeps Richard happy… which, doesn't sound like it's happening." Her brow wrinkled, Richard and Vite hardly ever fought and this row sounded… not too good.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked as Rachel stopped at the fourth door down the hallway.

"Whatever you want it to, honey," Rachel shrugged while placing her hand on the door knob and giving it a turn. The door swung open and revealed a small rectangular room with a closet to one side, two chairs around the room, a bed pushed against the wall with a desk situated under a window that showed the snow. Rachel reached into the room and flipped a light switch on the wall. "The whole house is wired with muggle electricity, so be careful and don't stick your fingers in any outlets." The room was painted a faded green.

"James, you can have this room. Peter, the next is yours and then Sirius, you're on the end." Rachel smiled, "Now, I have to go make sure my brother shuts up before Remus's ears start to bleed and I have to hurt him." She jogged down the hallway and ran down the stairs.

The four boys stared at each other for seconds before Remus said, "Let's put our stuff away and head up to the attic, it's more fun up there."

(Sirius was sorely disappointed to see that Remus's bedroom was next to James's.)

* * *

"You know the moon is tonight now shut up! Remus can hear you two just fine!" Rachel hissed as she barged into the kitchen, a heavy glare on her face.

Richard and Vite, who had both been glaring at the other, turned to Rachel with the glares still on their faces, "What?!" they yelled together.

"Shut, up!" Rachel hit them both on the arms and glared again, "If we are going to talk about anything we _are _going to whisper and keep our voices _down_!"

Richard took a deep breath while stepping away, one hand running through his hair while the other was placed at his hip. Vite bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes hard and not moving from Richard's form. The eldest Lupin let out his breath and said, "That letter I received was from the Ministry…"

"Damn, Rich—" Vite started but Richard cut him off, "It's worse than you think so let me finish first…"

* * *

"You… want…? What?"

"James, it's not that hard of a concept to grasp."

"Yeah, but… since we became… we've always been with you on moons, Remus."

"I know, but… not tonight."

"Well, is anyone going to be with you?"

"Uh… I was thinking about Sirius and me just running through the woods…"

"Oooooh!"

"…" All non-Pettigrews stared at Peter oddly for his comment.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

Remus shrugged and laid down three cards, "Three Jacks. I just don't want you _all_ there."

"Does this have to do with the fact you fancy Sirius?"

James burst out laughing while Sirius blushed darkly and Remus accidentally flipped one of his cards across the room. "Kuh-what?"

Peter shrugged, "Nothing, I don't mind. Just, if you do fancy Sirius, I think you should let him know."

"Way to talk like I'm not in the room Pete," Sirius injected.

"Sorry," a tinge of pink covered Peter's cheeks.

"Glad you accept me." Remus started slowly, feeling very odd that Peter knew what he figured he wouldn't, "How long have you known I've fancied Sirius?"

"About… since fifth year and he proposed to you the first time." Peter shrugged, "You started to let him hang off you around then."

"I let him hang off me before then."

"No you didn't. You'd just shrug him off."

They stared at Peter again.

"What?!" This time a heavy blush pushed onto Peter's face.

"Have you always been this observant?" James questioned while placing down two cards, "Two Queens."

"Oh, nice there, James," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Have you really fancied me that long Remus?" Sirius placed four cards on the table and said, "Four Kings."

"Bull shit," James and Peter called.

"Damn," Sirius muttered, sweeping up the whole pile of facedown cards and adding them to this hand. While arranging his cards he waited for Remus's reply. "Hey! James! That wasn't two Queens!"

"What? Not like my joke?"

Sirius tossed James back his two kings and looked back to Remus, ignoring James comment about tossers. "That means you were lying about your three Jacks!"

Remus looked lost in thought, staring intently at his cards while absentmindedly saying, "Yeah, it was a nine and two threes." He went back to thinking before commenting on the question Sirius had proposed earlier, "I don't know, really. I mean, if I did I didn't know it. It took me till Halloween to realize I even considered gu—well, just you, like that."

A loopy smile graced Sirius's face. He stood from his chair and hopped onto Remus's landing on the arm rest oddly and crashing into the other boy. "Glad I could help."

"Oh," Remus smirked back, "I think it was the top hat that did that." Remus looked through his cards and pulled three out, "Do you still have that top hat?" He leaned forward and placed his cards on the round wooden table, "Three Aces."

"Nope, I think someone stole it. Oh, and bull shit."

Remus pouted and grabbed his cards back. He stuck his tongue out at Sirius and Sirius leaned forward and tried to bite it.

"Better find it then."

"Are… you guys going out already?" James began slowly.

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, silently communicating and Remus gave a small nod to Sirius.

"Er, yeah… coupla days now," Sirius struggled to sit up straighter only to end up sharing the plush chair with Remus.

James 'oooooh'ed like Peter had done before and called a bull shit on said boy's cards, "Sirius has gotten himself a boyfriend! Wait till the entire female population of Hogwarts hears about this!" James began to laugh, Peter tagging along.

"You know that includes Lily, don't you?" Sirius pointed out.

"…Shut up."

The friends laughed and got back to their game.

* * *

The group was gathered about the back door of the house, in the kitchen.

"Okay, moon rise is in fifteen minutes so you need to get out there and set the perimeters," Richard checked his watch again and looked back at Vite.

"Oh-kay, bossu!" Vite saluted and matched out the door.

"I'll be fine," Remus reassured his family and friends again, "Sirius will be with me."

Rachel gave a worried sigh and wrapped her arms around Remus's shoulders again, "Just, be careful."

"I always am," a confused look wormed its way onto Remus's face; his brother and sister weren't usually _this_ worried about him.

"Okay, just… I'm worried about you it you first transformation here during winter in quite a while."

"I know, I'll be fine. Rachel, what's up? You're never this worried."

"Nothing," she answered too quickly while shrugging and Remus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Moon rise in ten minutes, Remus, you have to go," Richard urged.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone." Remus said good bye to James and Peter quickly and grabbed Sirius's hand, rushing out the door and ran past Vite to the clearing he usually transformed in during the summer.

"They're worrying me," Remus stated as Vite ran at his vampiric speed to set up the confusion and impenetrable barriers in case any muggle or wizard happened to wonder by. The barriers would also serve as a fence to keep the werewolf trapped within the perimeter.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arms around Remus in the dark.

"They were just… overly concerned, that's all." A frown marred Remus's face as he leaned back into Sirius's warm chest.

"You'll be fine. I'm here," Sirius pressed a kiss the Remus's cheek and rested his chin on his love's shoulder.

"Change," Remus broke the grasp as he doubled over and the moon rose and the night begun.

* * *

Remus decided waking up to a piano being played loudly, although well, was just as annoying as being woken by a piano being played horribly. A small moan escaped the werewolf's lips and he gently raised an arm to drape it across his eyes as he started a mental check list of what was throbing and what stung. What throbed meant Rachel thought it would heal nicely on its own and stinging meant she had Richard or Vite go ahead and heal it with a potion or spell. His left leg stung at his shin and several ribs (on both sides) and his left wrist throbed.

'_Not so bad. _Loads_ better than at Hogwarts.'_ A smile played at his lips and Remus removed his arm from his face to stare at the ceiling for several seconds. …Then he remembered just _what _woke him and he threw the covers off, jumped out of bed and proceeded to almost fall flat on his face. His left leg felt completely numb but as he walked towards the door some of the feeling returned.

Remus knew exactly which steps to miss and where to place his feet on the ones he need to step on. Though, this knowledge didn't help much, considering everyone was in the living room or dining room and had full view of the stairs. So he stayed in the hallway, surveying the scene before him and debating whether or not to come down. Richard was standing behind Vite, who was seated at the table, one arm stretched over Vite's shoulder so the hand rested on the table, the other hand placed on the vampire's back. Remus heard them mention several things about a woman named Audrey. Whoever Audrey was, Remus didn't know. Rachel was pouring over her medical books, tapping a pen against her bottom lip and looking totally frustrated. James was sitting upside down on the couch, his face turning red, and trying to look through a catalog to find last minute presents. Sirius was poking lightly at the fire, his posture appearing stiff and agitated. _'He must have been tossed out of my room,'_ Remus thought lightly. Peter was sitting near the window, staring out at the ostrich that was pecking at the snow outside.

'…_What? The, hell?' _Remus decided not to think about and carefully chose his footing as he descended the stairs, glancing out of the corner of his eye to make sure they hadn't seen him yet. He quietly slipped into the library and gently moved across the floor to the piano. His right hand hovered over the keys for seconds before he placed them soundlessly on the white and black wood. They were barely warm and Remus realized it must have been Sirius playing; he was the only one who looked like he had moved positions in the last five minutes. Remus turned and walked into the kitchen when he heard movement from the other room.

He thought about the dream he had in what could only be considered the early morning. It was just like all the other dreams he'd had after the moon, but instead of Padfoot by his side it was Sirius himself. The air in the dream was hot but comfortable and as they neared the clearing the stars shone above and a full moon glistened. Dream-Sirius had wrapped his arms around Remus's waist; his fingers spread over his stomach and buried his face in the tan neck before him. _"I love you, both,"_ Dream-Sirius whispered and leaned forward and Remus tipped his head back and then the piano began to grumble into his dream. Remus walked to the refrigerator and gave a yank.

Bending down and hiding slightly behind the door, Remus knew he'd been spotted. Richard pulled away from Vite and called while walking back into the kitchen, "Glad to see you up, Remus."

"Yeah," Remus said lightly as he pulled out a pitcher of jus d'orange.

Suddenly Sirius's arms were around Remus and the werewolf smiled, placing his hand upon the other boy's, "How you feeling?"

"Good. My wrist hurts, and some ribs, but I'm pretty good... other than that," Remus smiled and moved to the counter to grab out a glass.

"You sure you feel that well?" Rachel asked, looking up from her work with a concerned air.

Remus started his reply but Peter cut him off, "Have you seen the ostrich outside? How'd it get there?"

"It's my pet, Billiam," Vite smiled and lifted a sheet of paper, folding it carefully in half.

"Billiam?" James asked, sending a glance at Remus to make sure he was alright.

"Mmmmm! Billiam! I found him when I was walking one day an—" Richard cut the vampire off: "You mean yesterday?"

Richard had moved over the oven to check on the roast they would have for supper; Vite stared for several moments then replied with, "Well, yeah, but that's beside the point! AnyWAY! I was walking outside the other day and Billiam shows up and I'm like, 'Ostrich,' so I take it home—"

"Meaning here," Richard smiled while walking back to the table and taking the seat next to Vite.

"I live here don't I?" Vite questioned.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure… do you?" Remus began to wonder what had happened between the two men. Usually they got along better than he and Sirius, and yet, here they were, with what seemed to be coldness in Richard's voice.

The werewolf's eyebrows knotted together as Vite replied with a confused look, "Yes. I've lived here for almost eleven years now."

"Good," Richard smiled but there was a tightness in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed. He placed a hand on Vite's shoulder as he stood, leaning down to the other's ear and whispering harshly, "He is my little brother, and you _will not_ tell him."

"He has a right to know," Vite turned his head and glared at Richard.

Remus left the strange, strange world he entered where Richard and Vite were on bad terms and tried to return to _his_ world where Richard and Vite didn't argue at all and sure as pumpkin didn't glare at each other.

* * *

Night came quickly and Sirius turned over in his bed. It was odd… trying to sleep without hearing someone's breath circulating in the room. Like the room was too silent and that silence was so loud it was keeping him awake. Even over the summer he had _some _noise to distract him. But everything seemed so… dead. So he threw the covers off himself and quickly made his slightly noisy way to the door.

He stopped at Remus's door, naturally. Pushing it open slowly, Sirius held his breath in case Remus was sleeping. He knew, in some recess of his mind, that he probably shouldn't be doing this. Remus needed his rest from the moon. But Sirius couldn't stand the silence and, though he'd never admitted it to anyone before, he always felt uncomfortable sleeping in new places; which was why in his first week of school he was dead tired and almost always nodded off in class.

Pushing away his insecurities, Sirius stepped into the room, closed the door with a soft 'click' behind himself and waited in the dark. Another thing Sirius did not want to admit was his nervousness about climbing into bed with Remus, even though he had done it many times before, it was just that this would be the first time he'd done it as Remus's boyfriend.

So waiting the dark it was. His eyes adjusted quickly and he took his first tentative steps toward the bed.

The soft sigh cut through the quiet like the crack of a whip. "Sirius," Remus said as he shifted onto his back in the bed and tossed off the covers. "Just get over here already."

"Did I wake you up?" Sirius whispered as he wrapped his arms around Remus's torso, being mindful of the injured ribs.

"No, I couldn't sleep. It's a lot noisier in the summer."

"Mmm, the quiet got to me, too."

Remus shifted again so that he was facing Sirius, one arm folded between them and the other tossed over Sirius's shoulder. "Thanks for rescuing me, then."

Sirius smiled, his eyes closed as the sleep that had eluded him before began to over take him. "Any time, Remus, anytime."

"Good night, Sirius," Remus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sirius's lips.

"Mmm," Sirius tugged his hand from beneath the sheets and caught Remus on the retreat, pulling their lips back together.

* * *

"So, what's it feel like?" James was half leaning over the table the next morning, his eyes wide in wonder and his leg bouncing excitedly.

"What's what feel like?" Vite responded as he pulled the goblet away from his lips, eyes guarded.

James waved his hands vaguely, "Everything! Eating, drink blood, being a vampire! What's it like?"

Vite gently placed his goblet on the table top and said, "Truthfully?" James nodded excitedly and Vite continued, "It's very cold. Even in the Egyptian heat it's freezing. Only time I can get warm after my death is when I'm feeding and sometime after, it depends on the blood. Richard's blood is the warmest, crazy warm. Drinking blood is like drinking a whole bottle of fire whiskey in seconds after nearly freezing to death.

"Eating is like eating dirt. It holds near to no flavor and, in fact, I can only really taste chocolate, peanut butter, and really salty things, like skin. Blood, of course, tastes like heaven. And everyone's blood tastes differently—"

James cut him off, "What do you mean?"

"I was getting to that," Vite lifted his goblet again and took a drink before placing it down again and leaning back. "When I was first turned all the blood I drank tasted similar, because it was Egyptian and I am Egyptian. Then I found other bloods. It's hard to explain their tastes, but you'd be shocked to find that English blood is rich and thick and tastes like…" Vite stopped and thought a moment. "Have you ever tried to explain the most delicious, yet possibly revolting thing ever?"

"I had squid once. It was good but—"

"Hard to explain the flavor?"

"Yeah."

"That's like trying to explain the flavors of blood to a non-Vampire."

James nodded in understanding and asked, "Whose blood is, or was, your favorite?"

"Oooooh," Vote leaned back in his chair and thought a moment, "WASL question, eh, James?" (1)

"…What?"

Vite waved his hand dismissively, "Never mind. My favorite blood," the vampire inhaled deeply and then expelled the air through his mouth and it messed with his fringe. "It's close between my first companion and Richard's blood, but Richard's defiantly wins."

James twisted his head to the side lightly, "Companion?"

"The human I feed from. I'll live forever and as long as I feed from them they will too, which is why Richard still looks twenty-three. I may have been here since he was seventeen but I've only been feeding of him for five years."

James nodded, "So what kinda powers do you have? How do you get turned into a vampire?"

Vite stared at James, his eyebrows knitted together, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. Sirius and Richard went into town to buy food, Remus and Rachel are Christmas shopping, and Peter is Lord knows where with that ostrich you brought home."

Vite clicked his tongue and acquiesced to answer James's questions. "You get turned by drinking another vampire's blood and trust me, that was probably the most painful experience of my existence, ever, and vampires feel pain. However, vampires aren't affected by garlic or crosses, and we aren't killed by stakes to the heart. The only way to kill us is by decapitation. My powers well, every vampire has super speed, enhanced hearing and super strength …like all dark beings. Some become seers and some can read minds, have telekinesis, or, I've seen some who can paralyze just by touching people. It really depends on the person before and after becoming a vampire."

"Cool." James had on a half smile and asked, "Is it fun being a vampire?"

Vite stared at James quietly, lifted his goblet to his lips and stalled, contemplating the dark red contents. "Sometimes, but sometimes, I'd give anything to just be buried in the desert as a mummy." He swirled his drink before downing it all in one gulp and stood. The vampire moved to the front door, leaving a slightly confused James sitting at the table while he stared at the white landscape.

James had just stood when he heard the sound that drew Vite away. It was the roar of a motorcycle engine and it was getting louder. "What's that?"

"It's called a Christmas present from someone who truly cares," Vite open the door and stepped out to greet Remus.

"WHOA!!" James exclaimed from the door, "Is THAT for Sirius?!"

Remus laughed and hopped off the bike, "Yeah," he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I bought it from the nearest neighbor. It needs some fixing up, but it runs. I think he'll like it."

"Are you kidding? Even if you just gave Sirius the hand bars he'd flip out!" James ran out to stare at the old, beat up bike. "He's gonna love this!"

"Help me hide it, just 'round the house, in the shed."

James nodded and he and Remus pushed the bike to its hiding place. Along the way they passed Peter playing with Billiam.

* * *

"So…" Sirius started slowly, walking down one of the aisles with Richard, "I'm guessing this is the part where I get threatened about treating Remus right and all that jazz."

Richard didn't glance up from the produce he was inspecting and said evenly, "Pretty much."

"I would never dream of doing anything like that to Remus."

"I know, but sometimes the little things can tear apart even the closest long-term _friendship_." Richard dropped the apple back into the bundle and pulled a store clerk aside, "_Pardon-moi, je voudrais acheter duex kilo de ananas et un litre de jus d'orange._" (_Pardon me, I'd like to buy two kilos of pineapples and a litre of orange juice._)

The clerk said something back to him, pointed to the other end of the store, and left after Richard thanked her.

"As I was saying," Richard continued while walking towards the direction the clerk pointed them in, "Remus is my brother, he's my family, and since the death of our father I've raised both him and Rachel. They mean the world to me and I'm not about to let someone who comes from such a dark family," he noted Sirius's annoyed face at that comment and added, "even if you do not share their views, tear apart my brother's heart. I'm giving you one warning, that's it, and if you hurt Remus, in anyway, you will not like me one, _bit_." He glared to enforce his point and Sirius nodded quickly.

"I would never dream of hurting Remus, at all. He's… I'm his mate, I don't want to hurt him and I don't think I could. I mean, I know I can be stupid at times and sometimes I don't think before I act, but Remus means the world to me and I love him and I can't imagine a life without him."

"That's nice to know," Richard nodded slowly and stopped in front of the pineapples. "But I don't think I'm the one those words should be spoken to."

Sirius nodded slightly, deep in thought and asked, "Do you mind if I run off to do some Christmas shopping?"

Richard reached into this pocket, pulled out a wad of muggle money (franks, or something like that), and handed Sirius some of the paper bills, "If you get lost, just apparate back to the path that leads to the cottage and walk from there."

"I don't want to use your money, I have some."

"There are no wizarding shops here. Take the money."

After much consideration, Sirius nodded, grabbed the money, and took off.

He'd already Christmas shopped for everyone, including Remus, but he still felt he hadn't quite gotten the right present for Remus. He walked along the snow covered streets slowly, trying to read the signs and get a feel for what they sold but it ended up being more of window shopping than anything. He passed book shop after clothing shop after bakery. Nothing caught his eye and nothing looked remotely good enough for Remus.

"Well, shit-all," he cursed to himself. "This town sucks. How _does_ Remus survive?"

Suddenly Sirius felt a hand grip his shoulder and he tensed noticeably. He turned quickly and came face to face with an old, hunched over man.

"I know what you're looking for," he rasped.

The wary stare Sirius gave him didn't less as he spoke, "And just what do you think I'm looking for?"

The man harsh, gnarled laugh filled the air and he pulled from his heavy coat a thick, brown envelope. He passed it over to Sirius and he handled the package like it was a bomb. "Open it."

Sirius opened the envelope and his expression changed from wariness to confusion to speculation, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Sit at the piano and block yourself in. Think about the one you love and let the emotions have their reign." The old man smiled crookedly at Sirius and hobbled past him.

"But, but," Sirius stuttered, standing in the middle of the sidewalk till he turned and ran to catch up to the old man. "Hey!" He reached out and grabbed the man, "How am I supposed to write all this? It's the twenty-third and I haven't written a composition since I was nine." Sirius felt very lost in his task.

The old man smiled at him again and said, "Does that matter?"

"Well," Sirius started but was cut off.

"Write the words that go unsaid with music," The man patted Sirius's shoulder and began to walk off again but, just like before, Sirius caught up to him again.

He was less confused and a small, grateful smile graced his lips, "Thank you," he pressed the franks into the man's hand and walked off, not caring if he just seriously overpaid for blank music sheets.

As soon as Sirius got back to the cottage he bypassed everything and ran up to his room to grab an ink well and a quill. He ran back down the stairs, passing Remus along the way, saying "I love you," with a quick kiss and swept into the library to perch himself at the piano.

"What are you doing?" Remus questioned from the door and Sirius jumped up and pushed him out of the room.

"Present," He said simply, giving Remus another kiss and pulled back into the room. He cast a silencing charm about him so no one heard his work and the outside world was muffled.

"Okay," Remus said slowly from the door and walked back into the kitchen where Richard was making supper and Rachel was studying. He noted the new addition (Vite) with a nod and sat at the table.

"Sirius has locked himself in a silent zone."

Rachel glanced up from her work and nodded, "Do you know why?"

"All he said was 'present'," Remus shrugged and placed his elbow on the table and his chin into his hands.

"He was playing the other day, it sounded marvelous," Rachel commented with most of her attention on the book before her.

Remus hummed and knew he'd get nowhere talking to Rachel while she was studying. "I'm going to go watch Sirius." He made to stand but Rachel looked up at him.

After several seconds of silence she spoke, "If it's a Christmas present he's working on, I don't think he should be disturbed."

Remus hummed his agreement and looked around the room for something to do. He finally settled for walking to the den to explain (again) to James just what Lily didn't like about him. James had asked him about Lily when earlier that day and it had been bothering Remus because James had proposed a question that Remus couldn't find an answer to in short notice.

He and James had been talking for only seconds when a yell from the kitchen startled the whole house.

"I don't think it's right not to tell him!" Vite screamed.

"This is not open for discussion, Vite!" Richard hissed back.

"It is! He's of age to know these things! He'll be eighteen this March! You can't protect him forever! He deserves to know! He'll be in less danger knowing than not!"

"NO! Vite! I told you! Remus is not to know!"

Remus stood slowly and cast a worried look to James. Vite and Richard hardly ever fought and this sounded… very bad. He made his way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway as Vite and Richard continued.

"Not to know?! Richard! This is his _Mother_ we're talking about! Remus is an adult! He can handle knowing—"

"QUIET! REMUS WILL NOT—"

"I won't what Richard?" Remus had paled considerably. His mother? "What about Maman?"

Richard swung around to see Remus, his face flushed and fuming. He took a deep breath to calm himself before responding, "Nothing."

Remus's eyes darted between Richard, Vite, and Rachel, all sporting a guilty look. It was an uncomfortable silence, made even worse by the fact James, Peter, and now Sirius were all listening in.

"Remus," Vite started but was silenced by a glare from Richard. Vite glared back however and edged away from Richard, towards the door that led outside.

"It's nothing," Richard said in his 'This-Discussion-Is-OVER' voice.

"Your—" Vite was again cut off by Richard.

"You tell him and you can leave, now."

Vite glared darkly and didn't try to speak again.

"Richard, maybe Vite is right," Rachel started but was also cut off by Richard.

"Rachel, don't start."

"What?" She stood from her spot at the table and glared at her brother, "You gonna threaten to kick me out too? This _does_ concern Remus."

"He doesn't need—"

Remus, for the moment, was content to watch his siblings fight and hope that some information would pass between them. His friends simply felt out of place witnessing such a private Lupin Family Moment.

"Maybe he does! Maybe if he knows about it, we can be better prepared if—"

It was Vite who cut Rachel off this time, "Rachel, it's fine," his arms were crossed against his chest and he stood defensively and defiantly in the corner of the room. "The truth will surface eventually, whether one of us tells Remus, or Audrey herself does, Remus will know." He pushed off the wall he had reclined against and when he walked passed Richard he said harshly to the man, "I can only be held against my beliefs for so long, eventually Remus will know." And he darted away, up the stairs and into the room he shared with Richard. But he didn't stay long, he gather his things and moved them into the room Sirius was staying in and moving Sirius's thing into Remus's room.

* * *

"Audrey was my mother's name," Remus mumbled. He was resting his head in Sirius's lap and playing with the other boy's hand, which was resting with his on his stomach.

"It was?" Sirius asked, stilling his other hand in Remus's hair and looking down at the boy. He was taking a break from composing to just _be_ with Remus.

"Mhmm," Remus hummed and nodded slightly. He tipped his head back to look at Sirius, "I remembered last night, after the row, about her. Audrey Jessica Wiess-Lupin."

"What do you think she has to do with any of this?" Sirius shifted slightly, causing Remus to sit up and look at him.

"I don't know. She's in Azkaban right now. I mean," Remus stopped and thought about everything that happened the night before. "It could be anything. Or it could be nothing."

"I don't think nothing would cause Vite to move out of Richard's room."

Remus hummed his agreement. "I wonder what he's feeding on…" he mumbled.

Sirius shrugged and wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders. He pulled him close and kissed his head, "I'm sorry I'm not a mind reader."

With a sigh, Remus shook his head, "It's okay. I don't expect you to know… I just wish I knew what was going on."

It was Sirius's turn to hum his agreement.

* * *

"I CAN'T DO THIS!! RICHARD! EITHER YOU TELL HIM OR I WILL! RIGHT NOW! HE CAN'T GO AROUND NOT KNOWING THAT—"

"VITE! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING DOWN THOSE STAIRS I WILL KILL YOU! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"THEN DO IT!!"

"…"

"DO IT!!"

"I…"

"Of course."

"VITE! DON'T!"

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING SCARED HE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF?! RICHARD!! NEWSFLASH! HE'S AN ADULT _WEREWOLF_ WITH A MATE WILLING TO PROTECT HIM TO HE END!! HE CAN HANDLE KNOWING—"

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO…"

The front door slammed before Richard could finish his sentence.

Silence and then, "SHIT!" Richard punched his wall as hard as he could and stormed around his room till dinner, which Rachel ended up making (even though cooking was usually Richard's job).

Supper was stiff, quiet, and uneasy.

"I'm sorry," Richard finally mumbled, "I'm ruining your Christmas with all of this."

"What is _all of this_?" Remus glared lightly. He was tired of being kept in the dark and really hated it when Richard yelled. Not to mention it was so odd not having Vite around and he was beginning to miss his presence.

"It's…" Richard sighed and gazed out one of the windows for several long seconds. "I don't want to worry you anymore than you already are. Just forget it, okay?"

Remus didn't let up on his displeased look and sighed through his nose. "Lily sent a letter; she'll be coming up on the twenty-sixth till the thirtieth."

Rachel smiled and jumped on the subject change.

* * *

Christmas morning lacked its usual Christmas morning feeling. It was shrouded in grey cloud cover, snow all over the ground but a dreary feeling.

Remus was sitting up in bed, an arm propped up beside him as he looked out the window at the foreboding feeling filling the air outside. Sirius was still asleep next to him, his arm thrown over Remus's waist and his raven hair fanned over the pillow case. Remus smiled slightly at the picture of his love and leaned down easily to press a kiss to Sirius's cheek.

"Hmmm," Sirius mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Six, go back to sleep. I'm going to get something to drink," Remus whispered while rubbing Sirius's back. He climbed over Sirius gracefully and left the room silently.

Remus crept down the stairs and made it to the kitchen easily. He didn't question the slumped shape at the dining room table, figuring it was just Rachel. Remus filled his glass and turned around, the slump that was on the table right in front of him. He gasped, the glass slipping from his grip.

"Vile, evil thing," the darkness rasped, "beast, bane of my existence."

And suddenly there was a searing pain in his lower ribs where the silver dragger burned his flesh and a scream ripped through his throat.

She pulled the dagger free and dropped it suddenly, as if burned, "Vile blood." And she was gone from his sight.

Remus pulled his hand from his ribcage and examined the red liquid as Richard and Rachel burst into the room followed shortly by Sirius, James, and Peter.

"F-fuhk," Remus stuttered as his fell back against the counter and slipped down to the floor. His vision darkened at the corners as the voices of his loved ones morphed into white noise. His breath picked up, coming in quick pants as the silver took greater affect; giving him translucent skin, his blood veins darkening to black, spawning from the wound. He vaguely registered someone grabbing his hand and someone else yelling at him to stay conscious. His body felt heavy, sleepy, like he'd just stayed up for thirty-six hours straight. He could feel floor slip from beneath him and everything turned black with his weakened murmuring of, "Maman… corner."

* * *

T… B… C…

The chapter title means 'Mother Dear'.

(1)WASL- Washington Assessment of Student Learning. Basically the worst test any Washingtonian has to go through. Mainly put in for me friend KT.

Maman is basically the French equivalent of 'Mum/Mom/Mommy'.

And a kilo is about two pounds (as in the weight), so Richard bought four pounds of pineapple for… some reason…

And Remus HAS told Sirius his life story about his Mum BEFORE! Back in …uhm… chapter eight/seven-ish….

…How many of you are ready to kill me? Anyway, only one chapter (planed) that is left. There might be an epilogue and if you push REALLY HARD I might be pressured into a sequel…. But don't really count on it… The epilogue is more likey though!

THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! AND TO MY BETA!! THANKS!

P.S. POLL! WHO WANTS REMUS TO DIE!?


	19. Chapter Ninteen: Rome

**The RAA: Remus Admirers Anonymous**

**Chapter Nineteen: Rome**

The hospital was located in a small back alley behind a quaint shop named 'Twin Wolves' Second Home Bakery' (when translated into English) in Rome, Italy. Behind the bakery was a small passageway marked by claw marks eerily similar to the long gashes in the Shrieking Shack. The only way to access the hospital was by pressing your palm to the door and giving the password, "She-wolf". Once the door was open the passageway was clothed in darkness but with the closing of the door it became bathed in light from torches that lined the left hand wall. The corridor led to a receptionist's desk where you were then sent to wherever you needed or were needed. But once inside anxiety hit and worry flooded your soul. This was the right place, the hospital for werewolves, but it was also Hell on Earth.

Sirius paced along the wall again, running a shaking hand through his hair and letting out an unsteady breath while thinking of the actions back in that kitchen in France. It took seconds for Richard to react, sending a stunning spell at Audrey and yelling at Rachel to take care of her while he pulled Remus into his arms and apparated away with him, leaving a very shaken Rachel to deal with an overly frantic werewolf mate named Sirius Black (whose werewolf just happened to be injured). Rachel got him calm enough to sit him down and explain that Richard had simply taken Remus to a hospital in Rome that catered specifically to werewolves. The illusion was ruined, however, when Richard returned and asked, "Where's Maman?" It was then that something clicked in Sirius's head that he was missing before: Remus's mother was supposed to be in Azkaban. What was she doing here? There hadn't been any reports in the papers about a break out, so why was she here unless…

Sirius had gasped loudly, the out of place actions of Richard and Vite over the last week, coupled with Audrey being not-in Azkaban leading him to the correct assumption.

"You _knew_!" Sirius shouted his accusation upon standing from the table and jabbed a finger in Richard's direction. "You _knew_ about Audrey not being in Azkaban!" Sirius growled loudly and stormed to grab Richard by his shirt.

Richard looked down and nodded slowly. "I thought it best not to tell him, it'd ruin his holiday."

Sirius growled again and brought Richard's face close to his. "You _have_ ruined Remus's holiday," he hissed darkly.

Richard opened his mouth to say something but Sirius cut him off, "Why, is, Audrey, here?"

"They…" Richard had looked guiltily at the floor, took a deep breath and answered, "Four and a half years ago they deemed our mother sane and decided to have her finish out her original sentence, fifteen years. The Wednesday before you all arrived home the Ministry sent us a letter telling 'kindly informing' us that they had paroled our mother early."

Sirius was too shocked to hold onto Richard anymore, "The… the Ministry _paroled_ her?"

A silent nod and then, "Yes. I thought it best not to tell Remus that the woman who brought him into this Earth and was now out for his blood was released from prison. …But I realize now that Vite was right and I should have told Remus because FUCK! maybe then he would have been on his guard and we could have avoided this!" Richard's anger at himself spilled over and he punched the nearest wall, quite like when Vite had left.

"We have to go," Rachel interrupted, "Remus…" but she needn't have said more, for they all quickly apparated away to the alley behind Twin Wolves' Second Home Bakery, Rachel stepping into James's arms and Richard taking Audrey in to the Ministry.

Which brought us to the anxiously pacing Sirius; all eagerly awaiting any news on Remus's condition for neither medi-witch nor -wizard had come through the 'Emergency' labeled doors.

"Sirius, stop pacing. Sit down," James called weakly from his seat, Peter next to him and Rachel on his other side.

The pacing man in question spun around to glare at his friend and snapped, "Shut up! You don't understand—You don't get—" but Sirius couldn't finish, the tears spilling over and running down his face. "James," Sirius wailed, his arms coming up and clutching at his own collar, a sign James realized meant a breakdown was fast approaching.

James leapt from his seat and pulled Sirius into a tight hug, "Shut up, you big blubbering git. Remus is gonna be fine. I'm sure they're just making sure he's completely fine before letting see him, that's all."

"But—but," Sirius stuttered, "if the si-silver r-reaches his hea-heart it'll sp-spasm and g-give out and R-Rem-Remus will die!" Sirius's fingers clawed at his pale throat and gasped for his breath against James's shoulder.

The older boy stiffened. "I'm…" he started weakly. James cleared his throat and started again, "I'm sure Richard got Remus here before that and the medi-witches were talented enough to stop it. This is a werewolf hospital."

"Rachel!" Richard's voice called from the doorway, "Any news on Remus?" He ran to his sister, placing his arms on her shoulders and staring questioningly into her eyes.

"None," She whispered, averting her eyes. Richard sighed and flopped down in the chair next to her.

Sirius pulled from James's grasp, turning to Richard. "What are they going to do to Audrey?"

The eldest Lupin sighed, slouching in his seat and rubbing at his eyes. "Because of my status, they'll give her the worst they can."

"Which is?" Sirius pressed.

"If Remus dies she'll get the Dementor's kiss, and if he survives she'll get life in Azkaban, NO chance of parole."

Sirius nodded and glared at the floor. _'If I _ever_ even _see_ Audrey again, I'll make her wish she'd gotten that kiss.'_

"James!" A new voice yelled from the doorway Richard passed through moments before.

Upon turning, James's eye widened, "Lily! What are you doing here?"

"My parents had taken me to the Ministry to fix my apparation license because they got my birthday off by a year and didn't notice till now and then Richard showed up and told me Remus was hurt and at first I didn't believe him because I didn't know him but he looked so much like Remus that I went and asked someone who he was and when I heard he was a Lupin I began to take him seriously so I got worried and once I got my license fixed I apparated here and then I got directed here and you guys are here and what happened to Remus? Is he going to be okay? Are they still—"

"Lily!" James called, stopping her mid-rant. His hands were gripping her shoulders and his eyes pleading, "Calm down," he whispered. "You're not helping with the situation."

Lily gave James a confused look and pulled from his grip. "What do you mean?" she accused slightly.

James stepped closer to her so he could whisper, "Look at Sirius."

Lily stood on her tiptoes to peer over James's shoulder at Sirius. The raven-haired boy was shaking all over, a hand running through his raven hair again, tears still slipping down his cheeks and a shattered breath pulling through his lips. He looked disheveled and sickly pale, his eyes rimmed with red and his lips rosy.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily whispered with concern in her eyes and worry in her voice.

James glanced over his shoulder before leading the red head to the corridor to explain what happened to her.

"Oh my god," Lily gasped under her breath once James had finished. "That's horrible… how could a mother do that?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know," he shook his head slowly. "She went insane; you know the stigma around werewolves."

Lily gave a slight nod and walked back into the waiting area, James following slowly behind her. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the pitiful looking Sirius. Without pausing to think, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Sirius! I don't… really know what to say but this must be horrible for you."

Once Sirius recovered from his shock he patted Lily awkwardly on the back. "I…" Sirius paused to clear his throat and think. "…It is. It's terrible."

Lily tightened her arms briefly before pulling away. "I'm sure Remus will be fine." She patted his shoulder.

Sirius snorted and turned away to slump against a wall. "That's what James said, but silver is far more deadly for werewolves than you think." He squeezed his eyes shut and bang his head against the wall as hard as he could. "God! With the depth of the wound and the amount of time it took Richard to get him here there is almost no hope for Remus." He stared at the ceiling with tears in his eyes again.

James began to speak but Lily cut his off with. "What are you saying Sirius?!" She glared darkly at the idiot. "Do you _hear_ yourself?" She marched over to him and poked him in the chest. "'Almost' isn't 'none'! Remus is still alive in there and your pessimistic attitude _isn't_ helping!"

"How do you know?" Sirius muttered his eyes back to the ceiling.

Lily frowned, "Have they _told _us he's gone? Can't you _feel_ his life force?"

"It's so faint…"

"But it isn't gone! So suck up your pissy attitude and find some hope in that 'almost' that you despise so much!"

Sirius gave her a small, sad smile and whispered, "Sure."

Lily glared one more time, crossed her arms and moved to sit next to Rachel. Seconds of silence passed before Lily asked, "Where's Vite?"

Richard twitched and looked like he was about to whimper in pain.

Rachel responded in a whisper, "He and Richard got in a little fight. He… might be back."

Just then the 'Emergency' door opened and a medi-witch looked around the room before her eyes came to rest on the only group in the room. She had chocolate hair tied in a messy bun. She walked over to them and asked, "Does Remus Lupin have a mate?"

Sirius blanched as Richard responded with a shaky, "Yes, Sirius Black."

"Is he here?" she asked.

"I'm Sirius Black," he interjected as he walked unsteadily from the wall to the medi-witch, she was about a head shorter than him.

"My name's Cura Guaritore(1). Please follow me." She turned to pass through the 'Emergency' doors again but Rachel's worried yell stopped her.

"Wait! What about Remus?! How is he?! Is he okay?"

"Ms. Lupin, Remus's condition is …unstable and we need his mate with him," Cura explained calmly.

Rachel's eyebrows pulled together, "Will he make it?"

Cura didn't reply immediately. "That depends on the strength of the bond Remus has with his mate."

Suddenly Rachel was glaring at Sirius, "I swear to God, Sirius, if you let Remus die, I will kill you."

"Don't worry, you won't have too."

And with that, Cura led Sirius down another hallway and through a pair of old wooden doors that reminded him of the ones in the Great Hall. Through the doors was brighter hallway with aqua blue doors along each side with gold numbers.

"Which one's Remus's?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"This one," Cura gestured to a door on the right and Sirius stared at the gold door knob. He wasn't sure he wanted to open it, to see what lay beyond its blueness, but the thought of Remus, injured or not, persisted. So he grabbed the knob, twisted and pushed.

Room 249 was as brightly lit as the hallway that preceded it. A bed was pushed against one white wall with slightly worn plush chairs on either side of the bed. The bed itself was draped with a sea-foam greed comforter and three rather flat looking pillows. Sirius stilled. The sterile light made Remus's unnaturally pale skin even paler. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Remus," he breathed with a jerky step and suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Remus's cold hand. "R-Remus?" Sirius switched the hand that was holding Remus's and used his newly freed hand to brush Remus's fringe off of his forehead.

"Bathroom's through there," Cura waved towards a door on the far side of the room. "There's a shower in there, too. We need you to stay as close to Remus for as long as possible with as little time interrupted as possible."

Sirius nodded absentmindedly, "After moons, I'd stay by his side till Madam Pomfrey kicked me out."

"That's good. A natural habit that the non-werewolf-mate forms to help its werewolf-mate heal."

"Hmm," his hand ran over Remus's forehead again, his thumb rubbing over his left eyebrow. "Remus…"

"He should come to around four P.M. We'll let other family members and friends in around that time."

Sirius half-turned back to the medi-witch, "How, how is he? Really? Will he make it?"

Cura sighed, "The wound was deep and we managed to get the silver out before it reached his heart, but just barely. You're very lucky it happened after the full moon otherwise it could have been worse.

"Right now he's in what we call an AIC, an 'argentum induced coma'. A coma induced by silver, but it only lasts for several hours. It just means that the silver got to over seventy percent of his body before we stopped it. Remus will be fine once his body has flushed out all of the remaining silver."

"Remaining silver?" his voice was strangled.

"There's almost no way we can flush out all the silver in his blood stream. The potion we gave him binds to the silver and keeps it away from the heart. It expels the remaining silver orally, by vomiting it up. Any still left will leak out his wound, so we'll need to change his bandages every six hours, so the silver doesn't reenter his body or cause sores."

Sirius gave a small nod. "Thank you, you can leave us now."

Cura nodded, "Okay." She turned to leave but, having remembered something important, turned in the doorway and said, "If his condition changes, hit the purple button on the nightstand and a medi-witch or –wizard will be here as soon as possible."

Sirius waited till the door closed to walk around the bed and carefully climb into the hospital bed, He wrapped his arms securely and gingerly around Remus's waist, very mindful of the wound and tucked his head between Remus's shoulder and the bed. The animagus sighed deeply and closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't rest but just feeling better with Remus's chest rising and falling under his arm.

* * *

'This was a stupid idea,' _Remus decided as he stared down at his hands. Said hands were covered in what was the 'herpes of art crafts'. _

_Glitter._

_James had given Sirius a 'Tub of Fun' which was a clear plastic container filled with glitter glue, markers, paper, and chalk. _

_And Remus was sure there was extra glitter in there somewhere._

_Needless to say, Sirius had found away to turn the 'Tub o' Fun' into a painful experience._

"_Owww! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!!! It huuuuurts! It stings! It KIIIIIIuhLLLSSSSSS USSSS!!!" Sirius whined._

_Remus snapped, "Well if you _stop _squirming, I'll get 'Toby McFrogger' off your back!"_

_Sirius hissed while James laughed his head off in the corner._

"_I—I—I t-told youuuuh!!" the bespectacled teen gasped between peals of laughter. _

"_Shut up! I'm two seconds away from hitting you!"Sirius, who had been splayed across Remus's lap to ease the pain of the died glue, hopped up to shake his fist at James. But only managed to cry out in agony and flopped as gracefully as he could, back onto Remus's legs._

_Remus sighed and tried to pry the green glitter glue from his love's back. It was a crazy, sloppy picture of a cartoon frog in a top hat. It was half glitter glue, half marker and all pain. To the eyes and the skin._

"_It's like a mummy-facation potion," Sirius whined. _

"_Well, now you must know how Snape felt in second year when you slipped it into his goblet at breakfast."_

_Sirius glared/pouted up at Remus. "If I recall correctly, you helped make that potion."_

"_I didn't know you'd use it for that! You could have killed him!"_

"_Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey got him fixed!"_

"_Not the point!"Remus then whapped his hand against Toby McFrogger and Sirius howled in pain._

"_Uuuuuuhow! My body!"_

_Remus sighed. He leaned down and kissed the shell of Sirius's ear. "I'll make it up to you tonight," the werewolf whispered and rubbed a soothing circle on Sirius's back. Remus went back to picking Toby McFrogger off his love's back. _

_The world fluttered in and out of focus like a broken television set; flickering between the cabin living room and a sterile white looking ceiling. The ghostly feeling of familiar arms around his waist giving him pause. _

"_Ah!" Remus gasped in pain, his hand flying to his ribs, below his left peck._

_The arms slipped from around his waist and Sirius looked up at him, calling more anxiously than necessary, _"Remus! Remus, are you okay?"

"_Fi-fine," Remus stuttered out, feeling a ghostly hand on his cheek. The walls flickered and Remus came face to face with _Sirius's worried eyes, his hair messy and the white ceiling framing him.

"Remus? Please, answer me!"

_But it cut out and the television was fixed._

_Remus looked down at his hands, hovering over Toby McFrogger.

* * *

  
_

Rachel sighed heavily, her leg hammering up and down, and her eyes looking around nervously again. "Where the hell is a nurse when you need one?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Richard tried. He was hunched over in the seat, his elbows on his knees, and his hands fisted in his fringe. He muttered, "God damnit."

Rachel crossed her legs to calm herself and placed her chin in her hand, leaning away from her brother in the chair so she could mumble, "Should have listened to Vite."

The new silence in the room was thick and suppressing.

"What'd you just say?" Richard slowly lifted his brownish blond head from his hands and glared at his sister accusingly.

"You shouldn't have driven him out. He doesn't sleep. He would have been able to stop Maman," Rachel continued to mumble and stare at the wall.

Richard straightened out, his eyes sharpening. "You don't think I've been thinking about that, too? You don't think I'm suffering so much _more_ guilt over this for _not_ listening to him?" He stood rather suddenly, his arms gesturing wildly and his eyes filling with a combination of hurt worry and anger. "Fuck, Rachel! He's my _best_ friend! He's my…" He stopped, one hand splayed on his chest, the other flung out beside him. Richard bit his lip, took a deep breath and continued. "Rachel, I wish…"

"Billiam," Peter interrupted suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked from her seat.

"Billiam," James said slowly, as if just realizing the question to the world, the universe, and everything. He turned to Lily, who was seated to his left. "The ostrich Vite found in the woods." He looked to where Rachel was seated and Richard was standing, "Where is Billiam now?"

"It…" Richard stopped. His fists clenched. The man stormed out of the room, muttering, "Vite better not have known it was an animagus."

All eyes turned to Rachel's shocked face. Her hand was covering her pale, gaping mouth. Wide eyes turned to the teens' searching faces. "We knew she was an animagus, but… not an ostrich."

James and Peter's eyes quickly found each other and they shared a questioning glance.

* * *

"_Let's play a game!" Sirius called happily after he finished pulling on a new shirt. Sadly, Toby McFrogger was no more…_

"_What game?"James inquired as he jumped up from the floor._

_Sirius thought a moment but before he could answer, Peter piped in, "How about Charades?!"_

"_Yeah!" Sirius agreed, "I wanna go first!" He dashed to the small clearing in front of the couch and stopped. "Uhhh… Give me a minute to think."_

_James snorted. "Come on, you can do better than that!"_

_Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly and snapped, "Bet chu can't do better!" _

"_Fine, I whheeeell!" James shoved Sirius onto the couch and, consequently, onto Remus as he took up the clear area of the floor. "Watch this," and he suddenly threw himself onto the floor. And just as suddenly he threw himself into the air… and back onto the floor, landing on his other side._

_Sirius leaned back and whispered in to Remus's ear, "What is he?"_

_Remus laughed lightly and replied, "I don't know."_

"_Uhm… an earthquake?" Peter tried._

"_Nope!" James smiled happily as he continued to hop around on the floor. _

"_A tree?"_

…

"_Really, Sirius? Really?"_

_The dog animagus shrugged._

"Are you a salad?"

_Remus's eyebrows knotted in confusion; he felt so heavy when he asked, like trying to move through sludge. _

"_Nope!" James smiled again and as one guess moved to another and to another his grin widened. _

_Sirius relented first, "I give up."_

"_Me, too."_

_Remus hummed and asked, "You a potion or something?"_

_James, finally getting tired of making himself, sighed and said, "No, I'm popcorn."_

_There was a collective 'OH!' of understanding._

"_I got one!" Sirius hopped up and moved to the floor as James moved to occupy the arm chair. Sirius set himself down on the floor slowly, so that he rested in his stomach. "What am I?" he finally asked. _

_James: "A dead guy?"_

_Peter: "A rug?"_

_James: "Sex deprived?"_

_Sirius: "THATHASNOTHINGTODOWITHCHARADES!!!"_

_Remus: …_

_Peter: "A bug?"_

_Remus: "A slug?"_

_Sirius: "…That was a little close actually…"_

"_You're a snail!" James shouted hopefully._

"_NOPE!" Sirius smiled. He had moved only a centimetre or two in the ten or so minutes it had been his turn, struggling toward the Christmas tree in the corner._

"_A worm?" Peter supplied._

"_He's MOLASSES!!" Rachel yelled as she tramped up the stairs with a basket of folded clothes in her arms. _

_Sirius jumped up with a smile and yelled to her, "YOUR TURN!"_

_Rachel stopped and stared, "I'm not good at charades. Remus can have my turn," she smiled and ran up the rest of the stairs._

_All eyes moved to Remus expectantly. _

_The teen sighed and stood, brushing out the wrinkles in his clothes and came to a stop before the fire place. He turned and held out his arms straight. "What am I?" he asked._

_Almost running over Remus's sentence, James yelled, "A WEREWOLF!" He smiled cheekily and rocked back in his chair as if unaffected by Remus's glare._

"_I'm a tree," and he sat back down._

"_Awwww, come on, Remus, James is—_Remus?!_" Sirius's hand flew to Remus's back. The werewolf was hunched over, gasping in pain, and clutching at his left side, his skin pale and clammy. Golden eyes meet with Sirius's worried ones, then clamped tight and were lost to Remus's golden fringe._

"_Remus?_ Remus, please…" Sirius's voice was soft but strained with anxiety. He had propped himself up on his arm to look down at Remus, his hand running through his boyfriend's hair as said boyfriend curled closer in pain. A hand slapped against Sirius's chest and he stared at the unnaturally pale skin as it tightened into a first, pulling him closer with his shirt.

"S…Ssssiriuss, it hurtsss," Remus ground out through a clamped jaw, his face twisted in pain.

Sirius's free arm moved around Remus's shoulder and he snuggled closer, tucking the werewolf's head under his chin. "I'm sorry, Remus," he shifted and rested his cheek on the blond head. "I don't know what to do."

As suddenly as Remus's hand appeared on his chest, it was gone. Along with Remus. Sirius watched as his love wretched over the edge of the bed; his back tensing and relaxing, gasping, and tensing again. He could see the vomit pour from his mouth as a black and reddish paste. The dog animagus shifted over and rubbed Remus's back, his lip caught between his teeth.

"Remus…?" Sirius murmured, still lost.

The black sludge continued to spill with seemingly no end. But it did end, and when it did Remus gasped for breath, his arms shaking as his fingers gripped at the edge of the mattress. "Fuh…" he struggled for his voice as he wiped at his mouth and spit onto the floor, "fffucking… _hate_ charades." And he collapsed back onto Sirius's broad chest.

Neither moved except to breath for the next several minutes; Sirius didn't know whether Remus had come to or not, seeing as there was no clock in the room, and Remus rested against Sirius as if asleep. Soon a twinge of pain caused Remus's eyebrow to twitch and he moved his hand to grab Sirius and pull it around him, pressing it to his bandaged wound.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Speaking softly, Sirius removed his hand and stared at Remus's semi-relaxed face. "Won't that hurt?"

Remus pulled in a shaky breath and sighed. His eyes slowly fluttered open and lethargically leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder. Their gazes held and Remus shook his head leisurely, "Feels better when you touch it."

"Remus? You really awake?"

"Hmm," Remus nodded, "I believe so. We're not playing charades in my living room anymore, are we?"

Remus's ribs were suddenly compressed and a face buried in his back. "Oh, God. Remus! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Uhg! I won't be if you crush me!"

Sirius gasped and pulled his arms off, "Sorry! I'm just—"

Remus placed his hand on Sirius's cheek and dragged their lips together. Sirius let out a whimper as his right hand delved into Remus's hair and pulled him closer. His tongue ran along Remus's lips beseechingly but Remus drew away, causing Sirius to whimper.

"My mouth tastes like vomit," Remus apologized and lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes tightly again and licked his lips. "Sirius," he breathed.

Sirius crawled back next to Remus and wrapped his arm around him. Remus grabbed his hand and placed it over his bandaged wound again.

"It really does feel better…"

"Okay." Sirius buried his face in Remus's neck, "So… you were playing charades?"

Remus groaned, a small blush marring his cheeks. "Yes, you were molasses."

"Hmmm, so who was the salad?"

The blush darkened, "You heard that?"

"Mhmm."

"James was being popcorn."

Sirius laughed and pressed his lips onto Remus's neck. "You have the funniest dreams." Remus was about to dispute the comment when Sirius continued with, "I love you."

Remus tightened his hand over Sirius's. He murmured, "I love you, too."

Sirius sat up suddenly, eye wide as he stared at Remus's blush. "You've never said that before."

"Sure I have. I tell you I love you all the time." Remus carefully avoided looking into Sirius's eyes.

"No, not in the 'I _love_ you, love you,' kinda way."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"YES! Because—" Sirius was silenced my Remus's lips moving against his again. "Don't care if you taste like vomit," and he pushed his tongue into Remus's mouth, a moan escaping the blond. Sirius shifted so he was half laying on the smaller man, the top of his thigh pressing against Remus's crotch. The werewolf's hands fisted into Sirius's hair and his back arched off the bed slightly. Sirius moved his lips to Remus's neck as his hands moved down to slip under the hospital shirt Remus wore.

A sudden effeminate gasp sounded from the doorway.

The two sprang apart faster than Snape running from a shampoo potion, their faces beat red.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I umm…" It was the same brown haired medi-witch from before, stuttering rather awkwardly. "I…" she cleared her throat and looked back at Sirius and Remus, "my name's Cura Guaritore. I'm your medi-witch." She walked over the bed, an embarrassed blush still in place, and held out her hand for Remus to shake.

Remus took the hand, shook it, and released it, all done with a heavy blush and a slightly awkward, dawdling pace. "R-Remus Lupin."

Cura nodded and smiled, "I'm happy to see you're awake." She gave a quick overview of what she told Sirius and then went on to explain how to care for the wound after Remus left. "I wish I could say that the wound will stop weeping in three days but it all really depends on the makeup of your body. It could take anywhere from five days to three weeks. Any longer than that and I suggest going to you school's infirmary. The bandages will need to be changed every six hours _at most._ You'll just need to change the gauze and wrappings." She pulled out her wand and summoned the gauze and bandages. Cura methodically changed Remus's bandages so that both Remus and Sirius knew how to if needed.

"Now," the medi-witch continued as Remus fixed his shirt, "you've probably noticed that your pain is lessened when your mate, Sirius, is closer." A small blush played against all cheeks in the room.

"Ye-yeah," Remus nodded.

Cura smiled, "I suggest that when you're in pain, whenever possible, you seek out Sirius because he'll act as the best painkiller. Potions will work but they'll react with whatever silver is left in your system and make you drowsy, so I suggest you don't." She paused and shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I noticed that you haven't c-claimed each other," –thick blushes spread over all cheeks— "so I also suggest you do that sooner than where you were planning. That will ease all pain for at least a day every time you do… it, though I don't suggest the claiming unless the silver is still draining from your system in one week."

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably, "O-okay…"

"We'd like to keep you here for another three hours, if that's okay. Your family can come in to visit in another" –Cura glanced at the clock behind her— "hour or so.

"Do you have any questions?"

There was silence and Cura almost walked away but Sirius's tentative question stopped her, "Uh… with everything that's been happening… wh-what would happen is Remus and I mated and… well… one of us died years before the other?"

The incredulous look Remus sent his way was enough to make Sirius shy away in shame. "What kind of question is that?"

"I—I just… Remus, I don't want to lose you," Sirisu walked back over to Remus and grabbed his hand in a tight grip. "But I want to know how much my life will utterly _suck_ if I did. This—what happened with your mom, I just… had a lot of—too much—time to think about shite like that."

Remus bit his lip and looked back to Cura, who was shifting her weight from foot to foot again, eyes asking Sirius's question now.

Cura finally sighed, "I never like answering this question…. It's… easier to leave before claiming, but it sometimes leaves a bigger hole in your heart, never knowing what you had and feeling incomplete. After claiming, it's just…" she shrugged, the sadness in her eyes looking like experience. "Like losing everything important."

"…C-could they move on?"

Again, a sigh. "It's possible, but not very likely. A werewolf's mate is his or her perfect match. You could find someone, but they'd be pretty similar to the first mate and wouldn't really be a mate. They'd be like… replacing chocolate with charcoal."

"Ew." Remus looked ready to barf and rip out his own tongue. "Promise me you'll never leave, Sirius," he asked as he grabbed his love's forearm.

Sirius gave a small snort and leaned down to rub his nose against his werewolf's, "I won't."

"_Promise._"

"I promise I'll never leave you all alone."

Cura shifted again with an uneasy smile, "Is that everything?"

Remus looked to the medi-witch, "I don't mean to pry but…" he stopped nervously.

"Yes," Cura nodded, already knowing what Remus was asking. "We met in one of the _Creatura Casa_ before the Italian Ministry banned them. I was working as an assistant to the medi-wizard when I met Agostino Fede(2). Love at first sight and all that, before and after the home. He was tall and handsome and strong, though I guess most werewolves are, but to me, he was strongest. Every day he'd hang around the infirmary and every night we'd talk or just sit in each others' company until the sun rose over the hills.

"Then our Minisrty banned the camps and for two years Agostino was roaming with several other werewolves from the camp. I never thought I'd see him again but then he showed up in the town I was working in and made his way to my door step, a little worse for wear but he _so_ happy when I opened that door. We left the next week for Rome. Years passed uneventfully and happily… but… some still didn't accept werewolves, even with the lore around the Ancient Brothers(3) so prevalent. We were walking home one night… two nights before a full moon and… well, there's a reason I get assigned the majority of the silver poisonings."

"…I'm sorry," Remus murmured, eyes down cast and welling up, "That's so… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

Cura shook her head, "No. I may not be the happiest pumpkin in the room, but my times with Agostino are the happiest times in my life and I…" she smiled happily, "I wouldn't trade them for all of King Midas's gold(4)." She turned and left quickly after that, holding a hand to a golden chain around her neck.

"Sirius," Remus said at the same time Sirius spoke, "Remus."

They stopped and stared into the other's eyes, both saddened by Cura's tale. Sirius climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in front of Remus. He grabbed both of his love's hands and squeezed them in his own.

"I'm not stupid," Sirius started. "There's a war coming."

"Sirius…"

The dark haired teen reached up and placed a finger over the werewolf's lips. "No, let me finish," he said. When Remus nodded he continued, "I damn well mean to keep my promise, Remus. God, do I. But I have to face the facts and grow up. There. Is. A. War. Coming. There's nothing we can do to change that, save fight for the right side. Our lives are… not set in stone. I _can_'_t_ promise that I won't die. But I _will_ try my damnedest to live with you until I can live no more. And if I go before you, please, _please_, promise me you will try and find happiness again. _Please_ don't try and follow me. I don't want to be the end of your life."

Remus looked torn. "I don't want to live without you."

"I know, and I'm not saying you ever will. Just don't start stunt flying if I go."

Remus gave a small, bitter chuckle. "I can't promise you that. I believe your Christmas present from me will negate the stunt flying."

"Stop changing the subject."

Though Remus could see a glint in Sirius's eye that said he _really_ wanted to know what his present was.

"Okay." Remus sighed, "I won't promise that I will find happiness again, I'm sure you'd take that with you, but I won't try and off myself… consciously. I promise."

Sirius smirked, "Me, too." He leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I love you," Remus mumbled onto Sirius's lips.

And Sirius returned rather happily, "I love you, too."

* * *

…The End?

Uh... Yeah… I think I just set myself up for a sequel….. I think that was a crappy ending…… SHOW OF HANDS!!! WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?!?!?!?! …..Yay. *worried look*

(1)Cura Guaritore- Italian for 'Care Healer'.

(2)Agostino Fede- Agostino is a form of Augustine and 'fede' means 'faith' in Italian.

(3)Ancient Brothers- Romulus and Remus everyone!

(4)King Midas- Touched stuff and turned it into gold.

OMG!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! The summer killed me and then I was like "…..What the hell do I write?" and then I started writing again last weekend and it POURED from my head like HOT SOUP! :D Ow…

THANK YOU BETA! YOU ROCK!!! And thank you to all the people who review and read you really helped keep this going. And to all the people _know_ who read this, thanks for going "OMG!!! WHEN ARE YOU FINISHING IT!!!!"

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!


	20. Part ofCh1: Returning of the sequel

**The SARA: Sirius Adores Remus Adorers**

**Chapter One: Returning**

Groggy golden eyes turned up as a strong arm encircled the teen's slumped shoulders. Bright eyes, set in a pale face framed by long, midnight black hair, met the golden ones. Small smiles tugged at both pairs of lips as if the hustle and bustle of the train platform wasn't surrounding them.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You sure?" Sirius's arm slipped from Remus's shoulders to the werewolf's lithe waist, curling all the way around so his fingertips splayed across the very edge of the still healing, knife-inflicted wound. Even through the layers of his clothes the lesion felt infinitesimally better.

A sigh escaped Remus's lips and he leaned into Sirius's side, closing his eyes and resting his head against his lover's. The week after leaving the hospital had been a weird one: after arriving back in France they waited three days for Richard's return, only to receive a letter from the older sibling stating he would be away until he "[found] Vite, castrate the damned vampire for bringing that stupid _ostrich_ home and then interrogate the bastard to find out all he knew about…" The rest of the sentence degenerated into scribbles and quill stabbings, and then, finally, an apology for loss of temper.

Once Richard's absence was confirmed, it was time for Lily's visit. She and James got along surprisingly well, which worried everyone in the house since all had prior knowledge of their …lively relationship. (Remus, Sirius, and Rachel all decided it was the time spent waiting for any word on Remus's condition which showed Lily that James was more than a bucket full of half-baked prank schemes.) Also, if it was at all possible, Remus and Sirius also grew closer together; mostly due to the fact Rachel put Remus on permanent bed rest (which meant until they returned to school), so he spent a lot time curled into Sirius's chest on the couch, playing board games with a combination of Sirius, Lily and James; Sirius, James and Peter; and Sirius, Lily and Peter. The odd one out was usually helping Rachel with any chores she need done while she studied for her degree.

Remus pulled his head from its resting place and sighed, breath coming out in vaporous puffs. "Yep. Now, let's get on the train before it leaves," he grabbed his boyfriend by the hand. Sirius raised an eyebrow at this but allowed himself to be dragged onto the locomotive.

"Yes, yes. Because being here a half hour early poses such a risk for missing the train altogether."

An eye roll was his reply. Remus tugged a little harsher at his wrist and Sirius suddenly found himself thrown into one of the magically enlarged restrooms on the train.

"Remus—?" He began but Remus grabbed Sirius by the back of the head and slammed their lips together, causing them to fall back onto the locked bathroom door.

"I have a little pain in my side," Remus mumbled against his lover's lips.

Sirius laughed lowly and grabbed Remus by the waist, drawing their hips closer. "Really now? Let me see if I can help with that."

* * *

James looked around the platform with a confused look on his face. He was sure he'd seen Remus and Sirius here moments before he was hauled away by Jessica and Persephone to give them and the rest of 'The SARA' a holiday update.

"It's only been two and a half weeks. Do we have to do this here?" James whisper/hissed at them.

The girls stared at him as if that was the most idiotic question they ever heard. "YES!" was the collective reply.

James would rather not.

"Oh, come on! You look like we just told you to jump Snape's bones!" Bethany waved her hand dismissively and took a step forward. "We need to know of any advancement!" She paused for a moment, wondering if that needed to be plural then add (just to be safe), "sss!"

James was crying on the inside. He just wanted to get on the train and see Lily. Was that so hard to do?! Really? _'Well,'_ James thought, _'three can play this game! …Or… nine. There are eight of them here…'_ "There weren't any really. Remus has… _the flu_… and Sirius has been… _taking care _of him… for a while."

A high pitched squealing tried to melt James's brain.

"Ow," James slowly pulled his hands from his ears. "When the hell did this turn into second year herbology?"

The exuberant members of 'The SARA' were paying James no mind as they gushed, oddly quietly, about how Remus and Sirius had "_FINALLY!_ gotten together!!!!"

James stared. "Girls are crazy," he muttered and turned away, leaving the seizing group behind as he boarded the train. "Really, _really_ crazy."

* * *

If it was at all possible, James and Peter were playing a lazy game of Exploding Snap. It was all do to the fact that Remus was asleep on Sirius's shoulder and Sirius was so love-struck that all he could do was stare adoringly and run his fingers absentmindedly through Remus's hair.

Sometimes it was enough to make James want to vomit, all the… _puppy_ love absolutely _dripping_ off the two. But then, he admonished, he probably mooned over Lily just as much. Oh well.

James watched out of the corner of his eye as Remus stirred and blinked blurry-eyed at the darkness out the window. "What time is it?" The werewolf finished with a yawn.

Sirius shook his watch out from under his shirt cuff and said, "Five thirty-three."

Remus yawned again and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks," he said as a confused look crossed his face. He brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed them experimentally. "Did one of you guys spray me with perfume or something?"

James displayed a highly offended look, "I most certainly did not! Why would you ever suspect such a thing?!"

Remus glared and ground out, "Because I smell like …fruit or sugar."

"Really?!" Sirius asked happily and, wrapping his arms around Remus's shoulders, buried his nose in the young werewolf's hair. There were several seconds of silence as the other boys waited for Sirius's judgment.

"So…?" James prompted, eye brows rising behind his glasses.

The dog animagus cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat, pulling away from Remus enough that just one of his arms was still draped about the other man. "I rather like it," with a light blushing of pink across his cheeks, the man stared at a random spot on the ceiling of the train compartment. James and Peter promptly burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone likes this _perfume_ a little bit _too_ much!"

During all the merriment, Remus sniffed at his fingers, then his wrist. Then sniffed his other wrist. Then he tugged his hair around and tried to smell that as well. Then pulled at his shirt and sniffed. He then counted on his fingers until he got to seven and stopped, his eyes wide. The werewolf suddenly whipped around and ordered of his lover, "Smell me again."

"What?!" Sirius would forever deny that his voice cracked while in the mist of that sentence.

Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. He then stated very slowly, "Smell. Me. Again."

"Erm, why?" Sirius hesitated, not really wanting to get an erection in front of his friends (Remus, however, was a completely different matter. Remus was a sexy beast).

"Because I think this might be…" Remus drifted off, lost in thought.

Sirius stared at his boyfriend, the smell still affecting him in such a weird way. Like the best aphrodisiac in the world. Better than anything any muggle could make. Better than a wizard's invention. So good the dog animagus crossed his legs and cleared his throat.

"Remus," Sirius cleared his throat yet again, his voice coming out far too rumbley for normal conversation, as his love's eyes hit his. "What's going on? What's this smell?" (He stopped to clear his throat.) "Is this something to do with the silver?"

Remus searched for something seemingly hidden in Sirius's crystal blue depths. "It… this smell… it's an allure. It's been brought on early by the stabbing, yes, but it would have happened eventually."

"An allure?" Sirius remembered, vaguely now, reading about that in Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species. …Vaguely, mind you.

"Whoa, Sirius!!" James laughed, "Nice use of bedroom voice!"

While giving James a cheery smiled, Sirius said, "You're free to join," with a wink.

Before James even began to think about whipping the slightly offended look off his face Remus let out a threatening growl.

The whole room seemed to still. The train even appeared to have stopped rocking.

The werewolf flushed slightly. "Sorry," he muttered. "Unfortunately, my hormones will be wreaking havoc upon us until the new moon."

"The new moon?" James questioned, "Why an absurd time as that? And hormones?"

Blushing again, Remus simply said, "I'll tell you about it later," and he crossed his arms.

Sirius watched the quick exchange dimly; his mind was on Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species and the chapter they had devoted to allures. _'Now, what exactly did it say? 'Allures are a werewolf version of… which happen after… so the werewolf…mate…ritual…calling… smell…new moon-full moon-smell-allure-bond-after-but-near death-before-ensure-reassurance-sex.' HOLYSHIT!! No wonder I'm half mast just by smelling him!'_ Sirius jumped slightly after his epiphany came about. "But Remus!" He looked more nervous than Peter when he was confronted by butterflies (his worst fear). "An allure! It's not supposed to start so soon! Not before we—erm, well. It's really soon!" His voice squeaked like he was going back to have puberty a second time.

Remus looked at him like he grew a second head, "How do you know about—"

"Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species."

"When did you read that?"

"'Round the time you—"

"No, never mind that! When did you learn to read?"

"Remus, you wound me! Right here!" Sirius placed a hand over his heart.

"So," Remus started conversationally as he settled into Sirius's side again. "When did you read Werewolves: Everything You'll Soon Learn You Didn't Really Need to Know about the Species?"

Sirius tried to ignore Remus's new aphrodisiatic smell and replied, "'Round the time you decided to get a girlfriend."

"Ah." Remus turned his vision to the dark wilderness by which the train was passing. "How much of that book did you read? Once you, ya know, stole it from the Restricted section."

"Wait!" James interrupted, "What is an allure? Because if it's that perfume smell you talked about and Sirius likes so much, _and_ it has to do with your furry little problem, then wouldn't it be prudent you told us about it? You know, _before_ Sirius does something stupid?"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and the werewolf was about to answer when the compartment door slid open.

"Hey guys!" Lily said happily. She walked in and greeted Remus with a kiss on the cheek. "Feeling any better?"

"Loads."

The red head gave a 'hmm' and a smile and sat herself between Remus and the wall. "How'd the rest of your vacation go?"

"After you left, my dear, my whole world dimmed."

Glaring, Lily replied, "Shut it, James!"

And they started a slightly heated conversation over the practicality of steam engines versus coal. It lasted until the lights of Hogwarts could be seen and the boys left to change into their robes.

"Remus," Lily called, raising and placing her hand on his arm, "Any news about Richard or your mum?"

The werewolf shook his head. "No. He sent us a letter after you left saying he was sure he was closing in on Vite, but…"

Lily nodded. "Okay, just wondering. If you need—"

"Moonikins!" Sirius wrapped himself around the door frame and swung partially into the room. "You coming? We've got to get changed."

"Yep!" Remus said with a smile.

* * *

"This is not the full chapter." I just felt like posting a teaser, an apology, and a plea for help.

So, teaser, there.

Apology, here: OMG!!! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS TAKING FOR EVER!!!!!! SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!

And here's that plea for help: Unfortunately, you all won't be getting any updates (or even a proper posting of this fic) until my god awful writer's block ends. Yeah. It's bad. I have point A, point C, and point E. I just need points B and D.

So..... any ideas guys? Please? Even crazy ideas that are just thrown out might be twisted around in my crappy head and give me inspiration. So.... any suggestion will get you the rest of this fic and more! please!!!


	21. BABIES!

OMG!!!!!!! I POSTED THE SEQUEL!!!! GO CHECK IT AT MY PROFILE!!!!


End file.
